BUSCADO VIVO O MUERTO
by sammynanci
Summary: Después de los sucesos acontecidos en el episodio Jump the sharck y antes de The rapture,los hermanos pasarán por una inesperada y peligrosa prueba que pondrá en evidencia los sentimientos y acciones que los dos han estado ocultándose.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Por fin puedo dejarles mi primer fanfic de esta serie que me vuelve loca y me apasiona (en realidad es la única que me apasiona) y puedo traérselos a todos los que leen aquí en fanfiction gracias a mi amiga y compatriota selenewinchester (autora de 10 hermosas historias(hasta ahora 10,ya que espero más de ella)) que me enseñó como publicar. ¡Gracias amiga!**

**Les cuento que ya dejé aquí mi primer one shot y aunque empecé publicando ese fue porque es el último que escribí y lo más reciente.**

**El que voy a comenzar a postear ahora lo tengo ya terminado y es mi primera historia (así que por eso es muy especial para mí)**

**Ubicada en la 4ta temporada entre los capítulos Jump the sharck y The rapture lo comencé a escribir luego del capítulo When the … en el que sufrí como una loca por mi Sammy al que amo con toda mi alma, xd!Por supuesto como también adoro a Dean este fanfic es creación mía para plasmar lo que a mí me hubiera gustado que pasara en lugar de esa horrible pelea que tuvieron y a la que llegaron porque no pasó lo que yo escribí, jajajjajaj.**

**Espero que con esto les siembre la espinilla de la duda y tengan muchas ganas de leerlo.**

**Como ya está terminado lo que demore en poner los siguientes capis dependerá de sus reviews y comentarios a los que espero con mucha ilusión!**

**Con al menos tres reviews me conformo y subo el siguiente capi, jajajjaajja!**

**Aclaro que este fanfic se llama así en homenaje a Bon Jovi y su banda. Ésta es una de mis canciones preferidas, y además de que el momento en que Dean y Sam la cantaron en la serie casi hace que me muera de amor (y dolor, xd, refleja tanto la vida de ellos!) **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (hablo de Sam y Dean especialmente, también estarán Lilith y Bobby) Los demás personajes que aparecerán son de mi autoría.**

**Los hermosos hermanos Winchester pertenecen a la cadena CW y a su creador (al que amo y odio a la vez) el genial Erick Kripke.**

**Capítulo 1 o prólogo**: **La reunión **

En algún lugar de Oregon…

Era una noche fría y oscura. El cielo, encapotado por nubes negras en las que relampagueaban luces enloquecidas, no dejaba ver ninguna estrella…ni la luna.

Cerca del bosque que rodeaba al pequeño pueblo había un callejón detrás de la gasolinera y, justo al lado, un depósito de chatarra dónde las carrocerías viejas y destartaladas asemejaban, bajo la luz de los relámpagos, formas peculiarmente monstruosas.

A un lado del portón de acceso al lugar acechaba ...o esperaba… una forma oscura, al parecer humana, toda vestida de negro, incluyendo una capucha que le cubría el rostro.

Impaciente miraba a su alrededor continuamente y de vez en cuando, al escuchar ruidos provenientes del bosque, se llevaba una mano enguantada a la culata de un arma.

En un momento, en que comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas gruesas y frías que anticipaban una feroz tormenta, las pocas luces del callejón comenzaron a titilar como si respondieran al incesante juego de luces del cielo.

-Ya estoy aquí-dijo de pronto una voz grave y profunda.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del encapuchado pero, demostrando gran valor, giró sobre sí mismo y se enfrentó a la voz.

Un relámpago más fuerte que los anteriores iluminó la escena y el encapuchado pudo ver a un hombre alto, corpulento, de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros, tan negros y penetrantes, que volvió a estremecerse a su pesar.

-Por fin-dijo sin miramientos-¿qué tienes para mí?

-Lo encontramos al fin-dijo el demonio y le pasó un papel.

-¿Y ella?

-Ahora no están con él. Es raro que lo dejen solo, así que éste es tu momento.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!-remarcó enojado-¡Desde este momento me encargo yo!¡Sólo necesitaba encontrarlo!

-Sí, pero no olvides que a ella no le gusta que la hagan esperar y que tienes que cumplir con lo que prometiste-dijo y se acercó amenazadoramente-¡O no te va a gustar lo que va a pasar!

De pronto todo fue oscuridad y, por un breve lapsus, el cielo pareció un gran manto de tinieblas, hasta que un poderoso rayo cayó en un viejo abeto del bosque y miles de relámpagos iluminaron la escena dónde ahora sólo se veía al encapuchado, que lentamente giró sobre sí mismo y comenzó a caminar con determinación hacia la arboleda, dónde al cabo de un instante se perdió en la oscuridad.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el prólogo o capi 1, si les gustó dejen un chiquitito review, les prometo que la cosa se pone mejor y un poco más larga!**

**Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa!Vengo a dejarles el capi 2. Lamento la confusión de los que comenzaron a leer y quizás pensaron que estaba completo, es que me equivoqué y puse Complete (soy nueva en esto, perdón) porque pensaba que al poner eso iban a saber que el fanfic está terminado. No sabía que era para publicar todo de una vez, perdón nuevamente!**

**Bien, después de aclarado el error, ahora dice in progress, y los capis los iré subiendo de acuerdo a los reclamos y comentarios, jajajjaja (Es que a veces soy malvada, xd!) Espero que les guste este capítulo en donde ya entran en escena nuestros adorados hermanos Winchester (¿Tengo que volver a admitir a quienes pertenecen? Buaaahhhhhhh, yo quiero a Sammy para mí!**

**Agradezco a ****3R**** su coment y le contesto, Sí mi niña, compi de plata, soy roxan. No sabía que te había gustado la historia, ni que la habías leído. Ains! (como dices tú) Gracias por tus palabras, dame toda la lata que quieras, me encanta! No dejaré lo otro sabes? (tus amenazas son efectivas, xd!jajajajaj Besos.**

**Gracias también a ****Tari Elik**** por tan lindas palabras, no sabía que eras fan de mis historias, xd!Gracias por decirme algo tan lindo!Lo que no entendí es ¿cuál es mi otro fic que no puedes leer?¿Qué pasó? Espero que no te quedes con las ganas y que te guste esta que vas a leer. Pienso lo mismo que vos de NUESTRO Sammy,jajajjaj. Besos a vos!**

**selene****: Que decir de tus palabras que no sepas. Lo que me emocionan, me hacen sonrojar y me alientan a seguir adelante. Yo tuve el honor de traer este fic aquí gracias al honor y la suerte que tuve de conocerte. Ya sabés lo que te quiero y gracias a tus Puppy eyes acá está el capi que esperabas. El sábado subo el número tres y te lo dedico a vos, mi hermanita del alma. Un beso grande! Tkm**

**Capítulo 2****: Porque lo digo yo**

"Una semana antes"…

En una carretera desierta, tras una curva oculta por la arboleda espesa, se escuchó el potente motor del Impala del 67' detener su marcha a la vera del camino. Dentro del auto Dean miró fijamente a su hermano menor con cara de preocupación y enfado a la vez.

-Sammy, todavía estás débil, perdiste mucha sangre, tus heridas aún no cicatrizan, te mareas con facilidad ¿Te parece poco o agrego algo más?-dijo, ya fastidiado por el silencio de su hermano, un cabreado Dean.

El chico, casi sin quererlo, bajó la vista hacia sus brazos y se bajó la manga de su camisa dónde se veía un vendaje con algo de sangre.

-¡Sam!-exclamó el rubio molesto.

-¿Qué?-se sobresaltó el menor-¡No me grites!

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te decía, verdad?-suavizó un poco el tono de su voz y le tocó el hombro-Sammy, no pienses más en Adam, no pudimos hacer nada, llegamos tarde. Una vez tú mismo me dijiste que no se puede salvar a todos.

En ese momento Sam levantó la vista y miró a Dean con los ojos humedecidos.

-Pero él era nuestro hermano. Papá debería habernos contado, quizás lo podríamos haber salvado-terminó con un susurro angustiado.

-Sam, escúchame, ya hablamos de esto. Él sabrá porqué no lo hizo, seguramente para alejarlo de todo esto o para no hacernos daño-caviló Dean, también con la mirada perdida.

-¿Daño? ¿Por qué?-se sorprendió el joven.

-Te imaginas cómo nos hubiéramos sentido si sabíamos que un hijo de él tenía la vida normal de un niño, la vida que nosotros también nos merecíamos, la…-Dean calló de repente cómo arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir.

Sam lo miró y se dio cuenta que a él también le dolía, pero el rubio volvió casi enseguida a esa coraza protectora, tan conocida por él en esos momentos que quería hablar con su hermano mayor de sentimientos y sólo vio en sus ojos nada más que cansancio.

-Recuerda que decidimos no volver a hablar de este tema-comenzó Dean-así que …

-Yo no decidí nada-empezó Sam pero el mayor siguió como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

-…así que ahora nos vamos por un tiempo…

-Dean…

-California, las playas, las chicas…

-DEAN-

-en biquini por todas partes-guiñó pícaramente un ojo a Sam que en ese momento ya estaba en un rojo furioso.

-¡BASTA YA, MALDITA SEA!-gritó el castaño-¿Quieres parar ya?

-¿Qué pare qué?

-¡Deja ya de fingir que no te pasa nada, que no sientes, que estás cansado, quizás también asustado, que te …

-¿Asustado? ¿YO?-saltó Dean.

-¡Vamos hermano! ¡Desde que volviste del infierno no eres el mismo, me contaste muy poco de lo qué pasó allí y lo necesitas!

-¡Basta ya Sam! ¡Cállate! Si quisiera que me analicen iría a un curalocos-le replicó el mayor enojado-Cuando te pones sentimental quieres…

-Me preocupas Dean-dijo suavemente el chico y con esa mirada de cachorrito perdido desarmó por completo el mal humor de su hermano, que meneó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Tú me preocupas a mí…

-Yo siempre te preocupo-remarcó Sam, interrumpiéndolo-.

-¿Quieres dejarme terminar?-dijo Dean con calma-Me preocupas porque como te dije, te ves mal, necesitas recuperarte y por lo tanto..-sonrió pícaro-California…¡Allá vamos!-y tomó las llaves de su auto para darle marcha cuando suena su celular-¡Diablos!-maldijo el rubio y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó el teléfono, lo miró y contestó-¡Hola Bobby! ¿Qué cuentas?

-¡Hola Dean!-se escuchó la familiar voz del viejo cazador-Los llamé para ver en que andan. Creo que tengo un caso.

-No Bobby-dijo enseguida el rubio- Por ahora no. Sam todavía no se recuperó…

-¿Qué pasó?-lo interrumpió alarmado-Dean…¿Sam está herido?-preguntó con titubeante angustia.

-Tranquilo Bobby, no es grave, ya se está recuperando, luego te contaremos. Sólo quiero que descanse unos días más-le afirmó el mayor decidido.

-Ok Dean. Llámame cuando estén listos. ¡Cuídense muchachos!-se despidió el amigo.

-Tú también-le respondió el rubio-Adiós.

Sam, que había estado escuchando haciéndole gestos de interrogación y tratando de tomar el teléfono al tiempo que su hermano lo apartaba con la otra mano, le dijo enojado

-¿Se puede saber por qué le dijiste que no a Bobby? Dean, tenemos trabajo que hacer, lo sellos se siguen rompiendo, Castiel hace tiempo que no aparece, no sabemos dónde está Lilith…

-Tranquilo Sammy, tranquilo-le dijo serenamente-Vamos a tomarnos un descanso. El mundo no acabará por eso.

-¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?-se molestó el menor ante la tranquilidad de su hermano.

-¡Porque lo digo yo! ¡Y como hermano mayor siempre tengo la razón!-enfatizó con una amplia sonrisa mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

Sam suspiró, mientras elevaba los ojos al techo con un gesto de fastidio

-¡Eres imposible!-respondió el chico rodando los ojos al techo.

-Ya sé, y ése es otro de mis encantos-le aseguró divertido.

El menor de los Winchester lo miró frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero finalmente le sonrió, más que acostumbrado, pero no por ello cansado, a un hermano mayor TAN chistoso.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, espero que les haya gustado la aparición de los hermanos Winchester y les aseguro que lo que se viene se pone cada vez mejor, mucho no va a demorar la acción, el hurt y (mejor me callo y no doy spoilers, jajajajjaja)**

**Besos a todas y por fi dejen review, Gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!Acá vengo a dejarles la actualización del tercer capítulo y como me han dejado más de tres reviews voy a ser muy buena y el próximo capítulo lo dejaré el viernes por la noche!jajajajjaj. De verdad lo haré así avanzo más rápido y puedo empezar a dejarles el que en este momento estoy escribiendo (quiero copiar a 3R que quiere que publiquemos así le ganamos a la tonta de Buffy, jajjajajajaj.)**

**Bueno ahora les agradezco de corazón a todas las que dejaron tan lindos comentarios**

**3R:¿****Tú te quedaste sin nada para decir? ¡No lo puedo creer, jajajjaj! Me alegro que te haya gustado tu tierno niño y que te haya parecido TAN ÉL (ya sé que lo extrañas, xd! ¿Y quién no?**

**Tari Elik****: Me alegro que te haya gustado y pienses que se pone interesante. Quizás no te equivoques en tus vaticinios y te aclaro que no dejo entrever que Lilith está viva, es que está muy VIVA, recuerda que este fic está ubicado en la 4ta temporada.**

**Besos a vos y gracias no sólo por leer este fic sino también por tan lindos comentarios en Esencia.**

**Selene:**** ¿Qué te puedo decir que no te haya dicho ya? Gracias por todo lo que dices, haces y por el apoyo que me brindas con tu amistad. ¡Te adoro!**

**MilaPadAckles:**** Hola a ti también!Gracias por el lindo review, me alegro que te haya gustado el capi. Lo que traman los malvados se develará a su tiempo y te aseguro que no te lo imaginas, muhahahahha (risa malvada)**

**Coincido con vos en lo que no te gusta (me hace muy mal ver a los hermanos pelearse,xd) pero ese Krikpe, ese Kripke…...! En fin, será mejor que me calme, jajajjajaj**

**Buenooooo, ahora sí el dichoso capi en cuestión, no me demoro más, espero que les guste!**

**Capítulo 3****: Rebelde…con causa**

Dean manejaba el Impala a una velocidad mayor a la que acostumbraba cerrando con fuerza las manos en el volante, tanto que los nudillos se le tornaban blancos, en un evidente estado de enojo y nervios que se le traslucían en el brillo de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Voy a matarlo-dijo pasando una mano por su rostro en un intento de serenarse.  
En eso llaman a su celular y ve en la pantalla que era Sam. Suspiró aliviado pero cuando contestó solo demostró enojo.

-¿Dónde estás?-casi gritó.

-Estoy bien Dean, no te preocupes-suavizó con una voz inocente que enojó aún más a Dean.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te fuiste? ¡Te dije que no volvieras a desaparecer así !

-No desaparecí. Te dejé una nota.

-¡Sí!.Que decía "voy de cacería, cuando quieras venir llámame"-repitió desdeñosamente el aún enojado Dean.

-Bueno hermano. Yo te dije que no quería estar tanto tiempo descansando

-¡¿TANTO TIEMPO?-volvió a gritar Dean-¡Sólo nos quedamos cuatro días!

-En los que tú te la pasaste de chica en chica y yo casi ni te vi. Pero está bien-continuó serenamente Sam-Yo no me enojé por eso, solo que no puedes manejar mi vida como si fuera un niño y obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero-concluyó decidido

Dean miró el teléfono levantando las cejas y apretándolo como si quisiera asesinarlo.

-"¿Qué le pasa a este chico?"-pensó enfurecido.

-Dean, no quiero pelear contigo-concilió Sam-Sólo estuve investigando desde que Bobby me contó de este hombre lobo...

-" Y Bobby tuvo que abrir la boca "-pensó el mayor enojado.

-...y creo que lo encontré. Tenemos dos días más de luna llena para cazarlo ¿Quieres venir? Estoy en una gasolinera en la calle Jameson del pueblo de Lakeview en Oregon ¡Nos vemos!

Sam colgó sin darle tiempo a contestar o a seguir reprendiéndolo. Más que seguro que llegaría con él como una exhalación, sonrió y se dispuso a tomar un café.

Mientras tanto Dean tiraba el celular en el asiento que siempre ocupaba su hermano y acelerando aún más dijo meneando la cabeza.

-Sammy, Sammy, voy a sacarte esa rebeldía a patadas.

Al cabo de unas dos horas, en la gasolinera, los hermanos Winchester tomaban unas cervezas y mientras tanto Sam, con su laptop sobre la mesa, explicaba a Dean lo que había descubierto.  
Éste solo afirmaba con la cabeza, ya que desde que el Impala había derrapado en la curva y frenado bruscamente en la gasolinera; y él corriendo había entrado al pequeño bar del lugar viendo a su hermano mirarlo sonriente, todo el enojo se le fue al diablo. Ahí estaba sano y salvo su muchacho. Su Sammy.

-Generalmente ataca a chicas-continuaba explicando Sam-...

-Así que tendré que vigilarte-dijo Dean divertido. Le encantaba molestar a su hermano.

Sam frunció el ceño pero siguió hablando ya acostumbrado a los chistes de su hermano.

-...y su zona es cerca de este depósito de chatarra que está acá a la vuelta-y señaló por la ventana-Lo estudié y encontré la forma de entrar para tenderle una emboscada. Quizás sea el encargado el hombre lobo, porque noté en él actitudes sospechosas..

-¡No me digas que lo viste aullándole a la luna!-bromeó el rubio.

-¡Dean! ¡Basta de bromas!-se enojó el chico-Ya sabes que detesto a los hombres lobo-.

El mayor lo miró y de pronto recordó a Madison. Enseguida cambió la expresión burlona por una arrepentida y le dijo.

-Sammy, perdóname. De verdad lo siento, lo había olvidado-y se movió incómodo en el asiento.

-Está bien, dejémoslo así-dijo Sam levantándose-Mejor vamos al ó la laptop y se encaminó a la puerta. Dean lo siguió de inmediato, enojado consigo mismo por su falta de tacto.

**¡Hasta el viernes entonces! Por favor si les gustó dejen un pequeñito review, les aseguro que la cosa se pone mejor y mejor (y o porque lo haya escrito yo, jjajaajj)**

**Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todas!Perdón por el retraso, creí que iba a poder subir el capi ayer pero finalmente no sólo se me complicó sino que demoré más de la cuenta en tratar de arreglar el error (no entiendo que pasó) del capi 3 y como no sé si voy a poder solucionarlo aclaro que al final la parte de Sam está incompleta y que cuando dice –Está bien, dejémoslo así… sigue con –Mejor vamos al hotel-tomó la laptop….- y lo demás sigue bien como lo escribí. Faltaba un pedacito nada más pero no quería dejar este capi sin aclararlo.**

**Hecho esto ahora les agradezco los comentarios y sin más demora va el capi 4 que es cuando realmente comienza la acción, los problemas, el hurt, y para saber que más tendrán que seguir leyendo, muhahahahahah (risa malvada, aclaro por si no sabían, jajaajjja)**

**Gracias a:**

**3R****:Me alegro que te gustaran los retos del pecoso ¿Cómo es eso que estás mosca con el otro? WTF ¿Estás enojada acaso? Quédate tranquila y no mandes a las fuerzas especiales a buscarme, jajajajajja,¡ De verdad lo voy a actualizar muy seguido! Gracias por leer,besos.**

**MilaPadAckles****: Gracias por comentar coincido contigo con respecto a Dean y sus bromas,XD! Pero igual me encantan! Y si también coincido en pobrecito mi Sammy, se acordó de Madison (aunque yo me alegré que muriera,jajajjaja, es que soy celosa) Besos**

**TariElik****: Un poco me apené cuando leí que te pareció un poco típico pero después al leer que me pides que siga así respiré aliviada. Un secreto?: Me encanta que Dean se ponga frenético con el hermanito pero cuando lo ve o le pone esos ojitos de cachorro todo su enojo se vaya al diablo, jajajajajj. AMO cuando eso pasa, es que el nene lo puede, jejejejej.**

**Espero que lo que ocurra a partir de ahora te guste y te sorprenda! Besos ¡Espero pronto tu respuesta!**

**P/d: De Lilith mejor no digo nada (silba disimuladamente para no dar spoilers, jajajajja)**

**Selene:**** Adoro tus granitos de arena aunque exageres con eso de la obra de arte,jajajajjaj. Me hacen súper bien tus comentarios y para que mi espíritu tenga más combustible ya sabes que fotos mostrarme o que escritos mandarme (vos me entendés!) Te quiero hermanita, y gracias por publicar para tu público italófono (WTF?) Vas a tener que explicarme que quiere decir, xd, aunque me lo imagino, jajajajjaj. Besotes**

**Buenooooo, ahora sí acá les dejo el capi 4 llamado**

**Capítulo 4: Cuando el enemigo acecha  
**  
Al llegar la noche, fría y oscura, en el cielo la luna llena daba tonos de luz a las nubes más cercanas a su posición en el firmamento. El resto sólo era un cúmulo de tinieblas y claros tenues de luz que los focos mortecinos de las calles del pueblo se esforzaban por brindar.  
Los hermanos Winchester se encontraban rodeando el lugar al que Sam se había referido, empuñando cada uno un arma cargada con balas de plata y caminando subrepticiamente de sombra en sombra, cada uno vigilando atentamente los alrededores y la espalda del otro.  
Ellos no podían ver como alguien también los vigilaba, ni tampoco, como poco a poco les iba tendiendo una trampa.

-Tendremos que separarnos Dean-susurró el menor-No cubrimos suficiente terreno así. Mejor voy hacia aquel lado-le dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia el callejón y sin más se encaminó con tal seguridad y rapidez que Dean sólo alcanzó a decir.

-¡No! No nos sepa...remos-y solo pudo ver como se alejaba.

-"¡Maldita sea!"-pensó Dean y por un segundo analizó cuánto había cambiado Sam. En que cazador frío, de repente a veces algo violento y arriesgado...tan parecido a su padre...se había convertido. Y, también por unos segundos, pensó en todo el tiempo que estuvo cazando solo y en las cosas que podría haber hecho.

Rápidamente se obligó a apartar esos pensamientos y concentró todos sus sentidos en escuchar el menor sonido que le advirtiera algún peligro.

De repente, al cabo de unos minutos de tensión y cuando la noche se hacía más fría y oscura, detonó un disparo que retumbó como un trueno hasta lo más hondo de su cuerpo dejándolo por un segundo sin aliento y con el alma en vilo.

-¡Sam!-susurró, y al exacto momento que lo decía dos disparos más cortaron el aire como dagas y dispararon como un resorte a Dean, que como una exhalación corrió desesperadamente hacia donde provinieron los disparos, rogando para sus adentros llegar a tiempo.

Por unos instantes la escena que vio pareció congelarse ante sus ojos y a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo distinguir un cuerpo grande, muy grande, tirado de bruces en el suelo y otro cuerpo más pequeño y delicado corriendo hacia él y arrodillándose a su lado.

-¡No te le acerques!-gritó Dean a escasos metros del cuerpo de su hermano-¡Aléjate de él o disparo!.

La chica que se había arrodillado junto a Sam, levantó despacio las manos, y entonces Dean vio que estaba armada.

-¿Qué le hiciste, hija de perra? ¡SUELTA EL ARMA!-.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo-dijo con voz suave pero firme-Yo no disparé hacia él-y tirando el arma agregó-Míralo, no está herido de bala.

-¡Aléjate!-ordenó duramente Dean y ella, enfrentando su mirada, lentamente se levantó y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás.

El rubio se arrodilló junto a su hermano y tomándolo del hombro, lo movió hacia un lado.

-¡Sammy! ¡Sammy!, ¿Qué tienes?-su voz transmitía angustia-¡SAM! ¿Me escuchas? ¡DIME ALGO!.

-Déjame ayudarte-dijo la chica-Me llamo Elaine, soy cazadora como ustedes y estoy aquí por el hombre lobo-Dean la miró dubitativo y ella prosiguió-Escuché el disparo y me acerqué corriendo a tiempo de ver como lo atacaba. Disparé dos veces y la bestia huyó hacia el bosque.

El muchacho, desconfiado e inseguro, la miraba con recelo pero finalmente bajó el arma y le dijo-Está bien, ya hablaremos. Pero no te ó el arma en su chaqueta, dio vuelta por completo a su hermano y comenzó a palparlo en busca de alguna herida.

-¡Sam...Sammy!...-le llamó-¡Contéstame!ó la cabeza del chico en sus rodillas y al tocarlo descubrió el incipiente chichón que comenzaba a nacer en la sien.

-¡Vaya golpe que te han dado!-se ofuscó Dean-Hermanito...¡Despierta!-y le palmeó suavemente las mejillas.

La chica, de hermosos ojos azules y cautivante figura, los miraba con una expresión indefinida en su rostro de preciosas facciones, en las que Dean, a pesar del mal momento ya había reparado.

En ese momento Sam exhaló un leve quejido y movió un poco su mano.

-Ya despierta-dijo ella acercándose más ansiosa.

-Sam ¿Estás bien?-Dean lo sostuvo de los hombros a medida que lo ayuda a incorporarse-Vamos, siéntate despacio...eso es...Te tengo-decía mientras lo ayudaba a pararse-¿Estás bien? ¿Cuántos dedos ves?-y colocó su mano delante de los ojos de Sam, que al fin habló algo aturdido.

-Estoy bien, sólo un poco mareado...¿Qué pasó?.

-Te atacó el hombre lobo-contestó Elaine y ahí Sam reparó en ella.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Me llamo Elaine y soy la que te salvó el trasero, lindo-dijo sonriendo descaradamente ante la sonrisa de Dean y la incomodidad de Sam-¡Dejemos las presentaciones y vámonos que estamos al descubierto!-ordenó-Yo cubro la retirada-agregó y tomando su arma se alejó apuntando hacia la oscuridad mientas el rubio pasaba un brazo de Sam sobre sus hombros y caminó, llevándolo con él, un poco desconcertado pero como siempre interesado, en la hermosa chica que iba adelante.

Llegaron al callejón y ella les dijo

-¡Vengan! ¡Tengo mi auto por allá!-y señaló hacia un rincón oscuro donde se vislumbraba la forma grande de un auto.

-¡No! ¡Tenemos que volver!-protestó Sam-Todavía podemos buscar un rastro. No sabemos si lo heriste o si volverá.

-¡Estás loco!-contestó Elaine-¡No estás en condiciones de tener un encuentro!

-Ya estoy bien-respondió suavemente.

-Ella tiene razón-acotó Dean-Vamos al hotel. Mañana es la última noche de luna llena, todavía podemos atraparlo.

-¿Pero si esta noche ataca a alguien? Será culpa nuestra y...-empezó Sam, pero se tambaleó un poco y se tomó la cabeza.

-¡Sam! ¿Qué te pasa?-se alarmó Dean y lo tomó de los hombros para mirarlo-¡Vamos! ¡No se discute más! Parece que te golpearon fuerte. Tengo que atender ese golpe-y volviendo a apoyar el peso del tambaleante joven sobre sí mismo se encaminó hacia el auto de la chica.

Dean abrió la portezuela de atrás y metió en el auto a Sam, que estaba bastante pálido y demacrado, y se sentó junto a él. Miró por un momento hacia el otro extremo de la calle y vio a su Impala dónde ellos lo habían dejado.

-Después vendré por ti, cariño-dijo afligido.

-¿A quién le hablas?-se extrañó Elaine mientras ponía en marcha su Toyota.

-Nada, a nadie-disimuló el rubio-¡Ya vámonos!

Ella los miró por el retrovisor y sin decir más aceleró el motor perdiéndose en la noche.  
-

**Y aquí se ha terminado, espero con ansiedad saber si les está gustando, y si alguien más que no sean las chicas que ya han dejado review quiere dejarme un pequeñito comentario se lo agradeceré mucho al igual que a todos los que leen aunque no comenten.**

**Bye! Muy pronto dejo el siguiente capi!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaaa! Gracias por leer y comentar mi fic al que quiero mucho por ser el primero que hice. Como ya estoy ansiosa porque lo puedan seguir leyendo y ya que está terminado, voy a intentar publicar cada dos o tres días como máximo.3R,Selene no me comentaron el capi 4,buahhhhh! **

**En fin, dejando la bromita de lado, espero que puedan contar con tiempo para leer y comentar este ¡Las quiero amigas!**

**Ahora les digo unas palabritas a las que amablemente comentaron y sin más demora subo el siguiente capítulo**

**MilaPadAckles:**** Lo que te preguntas está muy interesante, sólo que para develarte la respuesta tendrás que seguir leyendo. Veremos muy pronto si la joven en cuestión es digna de nuestra confianza (Aunque te confieso que a mí no me gusta que NADIE del sexo femenino ronde cerca de nuestros chicos. Aclaro antes que oscurezca que soy MUY celosa, jajajajja.**

**Gracias por leer! Saludos!**

**TariElik:**** Por si acaso te digo que no me molestó para nada tu anterior comentario sobre lo típico de la situación. No supe explicarme que me daba cuenta a lo que te referías y por supuesto que pienso que todas pueden expresar sus opiniones coincidan o no con las mías. Por cierto que ambas adoramos lo mismo y pensamos en que esos momentos eran inigualables, la verdad que yo los eché mucho de menos buena parte de la 4ta y 5ta temporada, xd! La cantidad de pañuelos que gasté no te das una idea!**

**Me alegro que te pareciera "interesante" este capi. Gracias por especificar lo que te gustó más porque realmente era lo que quería transmitir.**

**Veo que también sospechas de Elaine, en este capi veremos si se aclara o oscurece tu duda con ella. Yo no puedo develar nada por ahora, pero te aseguro que pronto quedarán más claros los papeles en esta historia**

**Besos a ti también!**

**Msole64:**** Gracias por tus palabras, de verdad me puso muy contenta que te puedo dar el gusto de leer una historia como anhelabas (te cuento que yo la escribí porque justamente anhelaba lo mismo, esa relación de hermanos tan linda y tan especial que casi se rompe por esa perra de Ruby(la ODIOO)En fin, también escribí esta historia por lo mal que quedé después del 4X21 así que no vas a encontrar más que eso que añoramos de las primeras temporadas, no sé si tanto el caso pero en los hermanos la relación que me hizo amar esta serie. Y yo tampoco aguanto más,xd!Cómo tarda septiembre!**

**Ah!Además quiero agradecerte lo que me dices de que mantuve la esencia de los personajes, fue todo un halago para mí, de verdad; y más teniendo en cuenta que uno de mis fics(en realidad un one shot) se llama así Esencia ¿lo leíste ya?**

**Un gran abrazo! P/D: Castiel en este fic no está solo se menciona **

**Bien, ahora me despido y agradezco a quienes leen, comenten o no y les dejo el capi llamado:**

**Capítulo 5: ****Cazador cazado**

Ya en el hotel Dean obligó a su hermano a recostarse y rápidamente se dirigió a la heladerita que se encontraba en la pequeña cocina de esa habitación, tipo departamento, del hotel de carretera envolviendo rápidamente unos cubitos de hielo en un paño que había tomado de uno de los cajones de la alacena.

En ese momento Elaine se acercó a él

-¿No sería mejor llevarlo a un hospital?-le preguntó señalando a Sam que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, una mano sobre la cabeza y un gesto que develaba que estaba dolorido.-Podría tener una contusión-concluyó Elaine mientras observaba al menor.

-No es necesario-contestó Sam-Ya estoy bien.

Dean se le acercó y le dio el hielo

-Toma, póntelo en ese chichón y quédate acostado- y sonriéndole a Elaine le dijo

-No te preocupes, linda. Es un Winchester, tiene la cabeza dura .

-¿Winchester?-se sorprendió la chica.

-Sí. Yo soy Dean-aclaró- Disculpa que olvidara presentarme, y él –señaló-como te habrás dado cuenta es mi hermanito Sammy.

-¡Sam !-remarcó fastidiado volteando los ojos al techo.

-¿Nos conoces? –preguntó Dean a la chica sin hacer caso a su hermano.

-Todos los cazadores saben de ustedes .Fueron los que abrieron la Puerta del Infierno- y con el ceño fruncido miró a Dean –Pensé que estabas muerto, así me habían dicho.

-Estoy más que vivo, como verás. Y cada día más guapo-enfatizó sonriéndole seductoramente.

Elaine lo miró de arriba a abajo y luego miró a Sam pícaramente.

-Pues a él lo encuentro más atractivo-y se acercó al chico, sentándose a su lado-¿Estás mejor?-le preguntó mientras le apartaba el cabello de la sien para ver mejor el golpe.

-Sí, no fue nada-replicó el menor y se enderezó más en la cama, mirando a Dean entre divertido e incómodo. Éste había quedado desconcertado, pero enseguida se puso serio y dirigiéndose a su hermano le dijo

-Voy a buscar mi auto ¿Vas a estar bien?

-Sí, ve tranquilo-le respondió-Quedo en buena compañía.

Ella le sonrió y le dijo a Dean sin mirarlo.

-Yo lo cuido hasta que regreses, no te preocupes-y tomando el hielo lo apoyó en la sien de Sam que sonrió y se dejó atender.

Dean los miró ofuscado y dando media vuelta se marchó diciendo

-Espero que cuando vuelva estén visibles –y salió dando un portazo

.

Sam se rió y la chica, enojada, le dijo

-¡Pero qué idiota! ¿Siempre es así?

-No te enfades, es un buen hombre. Nada más es chistoso –continuó sonriendo el menor-O al menos eso cree él.

_ ¿Y ustedes se llevan bien? ¿No te cansa?

-A veces discutimos como todos los hermanos, pero no hay nada que yo no haría por él. Es lo único que tengo –afirmó Sam, pensativo y melancólico a la vez.

Elaine lo miró a los ojos y vio en ellos el brillo de quien habla con sinceridad y sentimiento. Se estremeció involuntariamente y sin poder dejar de mirarlo se acercó a su rostro. Parecía ya a punto de besarlo pero imprevistamente se alejó, desconcertando a Sam que la había tomado por la cintura ,esperándola , también atraído por la hermosa joven.

-Eres un encanto –le dijo ella con el semblante sonrojado- Pero no puedo hacerlo-y se levantó de su lado retirándose hacia la ventana.

-Perdóname, no quería ofenderte.

-No te preocupes-disimuló la chica-Vamos a dejarlo así. Mejor planeamos que vamos a hacer mañana para cazar a esa bestia.

-¿Hace mucho que eres cazadora? –preguntó Sam tratando de cambiar de tema .En realidad ella se veía casi de su edad.

-Soy tan joven como tú, así que puedo ser igual de buena cazadora –determinó firmemente Elaine- ¿O acaso eres machista?

-No. Yo no quise decir eso, sino que me preguntaba cómo empezaste en esta vida-trató de explicarse Sam.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó ella desviando la atención de sí.

-Mi hermano y yo perdimos a nuestra mamá muy pequeños. La mató un demonio-su voz dudó un poco, entristecida por el recuerdo-Mi padre nos enseñó todo lo que sabemos-concluyó y miró sin ver hacia la ventana, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Elaine lo observaba detenidamente sintiendo dentro de sí un torbellino de emociones contradictorias. Su corazón se aceleraba y comenzaron a sudarle las manos, por lo que para disimular su estado, se dio vuelta y miró a través de la ventana.

Sam se percató que de la incomodidad, se percibía en el aire, y parándose se acercó a la chica, le puso una mano en el hombro y suavemente la dio vuelta.

-¿Te sientes mal? –le preguntó sinceramente preocupado-¿Dije algo que te molestó?.Si es así discúlpame. No sabía que preguntarte cómo te iniciaste en la cacería te iba a incomodar.

Ella temblando imperceptiblemente, lo miró a los ojos. Sam la miraba con esa expresión tierna y dulce que su hermano habría calificado como ojos de cachorro, y se sintió irremediablemente atraída hacia él.

En ese momento se escucha el ronroneo del Chevrolet Impala del 67 al detenerse y poco después Dean ingresa en la habitación viendo a los dos jóvenes parados muy cerca uno del otro.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-dijo con ese tono suyo tan burlón. Cómo no le contestaron ninguno de los dos y sólo se limitaron a mirarlo agregó

-Necesitamos organizar la cacería ¿Qué tal si vamos a dormir y aclaramos las ideas en la mañana?-sugirió mientras se acercaba a la puerta-Gracias por tu ayuda Elaine pero no creo que debas seguir con nosotros, es peligroso.

-¿Me estás echando?-se enfadó la chica-¿Piensas que no puedo ser de ayuda? ¡Yo lo salvé!-casi gritó-Y para que sepas, ¡Yo ya estaba cazándolo sola y ustedes me arruinaron la emboscada!

-De eso no estoy tan seguro, linda-le replicó el mayor-Por lo que sé, Sam se encontró primero con él- y mirándolo le dijo- ¿O no es así?

Sam se quedó un momento con la vista perdida y contestó

-En realidad, no me acuerdo muy bien lo que pasó.

-¿Cómo que no te acuerdas?-se alarmó Dean- ¿Lo viste? ¿Cómo te atacó y te golpeó?- de repente se acercó más a su hermano menor y lo miró de arriba a abajo.-Es extraño-dijo-Ahora que pienso deberías tener algún arañazo, no un golpe, si esa es su forma de ataque ¿A qué le disparaste?-preguntó ya más alarmado

Sam pensó, frunciendo un poco el ceño, mientras Dean lo miraba expectante. Elaine observaba a ambos sin mover un sólo músculo, fijamente y extrañamente tranquila.

-No me acuerdo-dijo finalmente Sam y se rascó la cabeza –Es confuso. Me separé de ti, caminé hacia el otro lado del callejón, escuché un ruido-el menor relataba lentamente como reviviendo esos momentos mientras su hermano lo miraba impaciente.

-¿Y entonces?-dijo ansioso.

-No me acuerdo Dean-dijo ya nervioso el más joven de los Winchester:

-¡Oigan!-se exasperó la chica-¿Creen que soy un cuadro?, ¡No estoy pintada! Yo estuve ahí y lo ví todo.

-¿Qué viste realmente?-Dean la enfrentó directamente, con una mezcla de enfado, curiosidad o tal vez desconfianza, brillando en sus ojos.

-Ya les dije. El licántropo lo atacó ,saltó sobre él ,que le disparó .Me dí cuenta que con el golpe, al caer ,se desmayó y entonces disparé como dije antes-remarcó enojada-Ahora bien ¿Vamos a seguir discutiendo o vamos a preparar un plan para mañana?.

Los dos hermanos se miraron significativamente y fue Sam el que contestó

-De acuerdo, no te enojes. Tienes razón, no tiene sentido que sigamos hablando sobre lo que pasó sino que vamos a hacer con este caso-.

-Nosotros solos Sam-enfatizó el mayor-Vamos a buscar un cuarto para nosotros y lo hablamos-y así diciendo se encaminó a la puerta.

Sam miró a la chica y le tendió la mano

-De verdad Elaine, gracias por tu ayuda.

-¡Ni piensen que los voy a dejar ir!-exclamó decidida-Yo voy a ser la carnada y ustedes serán mi apoyo .No olviden que estoy en esto, tanto o más que ustedes.

-No. Es muy peligroso-empezó Sam

-No te atrevas a seguir-desafió ella-Soy cazadora y sé muy bien lo que hago- agregó y los miró a ambos muy seriamente y decidida , esperando su respuesta.

-Está bien, como quieras-dijo Dean-Pero mañana hablamos. ¡Vamos Sam!- y sin más dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió.

El menor la miró dulcemente y diciéndole

-Hasta mañana. Que descanses- salió detrás de su hermano.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el capi. Sigan con sus dudas o no con Elaine que todavía falta saber la verdad, muhahahah!**

**En el próximo capi empieza el hurt!Atenti, no se lo pierdan!**

**Y si les gustó porfi dejen review! Se los agradeceré mucho!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaa!Acá estoy lista para dejarles un nuevo capi de esta historia! Gracias desde ya a todas las que leen aunque aún no hayan comentado y por supuesto muchas gracias a:**

**3R:****¡Qué me persigas formalmente está dando resultado amiga! No me he olvidado de ti, te aseguro que yo también te sigo pero como te pasa a ti me pasa a mí ¡Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío,xd, con tantas historias que estoy siguiendo y en tantos lugares diferentes!**

**Gracias por comentar y lo que opinas de la chica, de mirarlo a Dean con desagrado y del ojo de mi Sammy por los malos bichos…(insert emoticon silbador,jajajajaj) Besos**

**Tari Elik****: Te agradezco tu comentario y me alegro que te parezca "intrigante"(me encanta este juego de palabras que estamos manteniendo,jajajajaj) Con respecto a que Sam está mejor lee esto que saldrás de dudas, igual me parecen muy acertadas tus sospechas y tus miedos(aunque lo que viene no puedo asegurarte todavía si se debe al golpe,xd) Con respecto a la chica espero que ciertas pistas( dadas en formas muy discretas, jajaaja)te ayuden a seguir formándote una opinión acerca de ella. El misterio será muy pronto develado, muhahahhaah(insisto con la risa malvada, jajajajja)**

**Besos a vos y nos leemos pronto!**

**Selene:**** ¡Hermanita! Tus comentarios siempre consiguen levantarme el ánimo además de conseguir (inserte emoticon sonrojado) ¡Gracias por tus elogios con respecto a mi fic y a mi capacidad para la docencia, xd, que entre docentes nos entendemos!**

**Ya veo que a ti tampoco te gusta Elaine y sé que en eso eres como yo. ¡Mientras menos aparezcan protagonistas femeninas más contentas estamos, jajajjajajaj!**

**Me encantó sobre todo que destacaras el sexto sentido de Dean para proteger a su hermano, su misión en la vida ¡Amé ese comentario, xd!(insertar emoticones ojitos, babas, corazón, etc,etc) Sabés que amo eso de la serie, la preocupación y el amor que se tienen estos chicos, xd! Gracias por decirme que están tan bien caracterizados, en serio me emocionaste!**

**Ahora sí, les dejo el capítulo no sin antes recordar por si no lo había dicho el dichoso Disclaimer: Los chicos no son míos (buahhhhh, que más quisiera yo, xd!) sino que pertenecen a la cadena CW y al genio malvado de Erick Kripke, yo solo hago esto (sin ningún afán de lucro) para tratar de recuperarme de los shocks psicológicos que me causa este citado señor con sus ideas maquiavélicas,xd!**

**Por suerte escribir es mi psicólogo particular y mi descarga emocional! Nunca en mi vida una serie me había puesto tan locaaaaaa!(algunos lo llaman obsesión, yo lo llamo AMOR)**

**En fin, creo que por ahora es todo ¡Hasta pronto y dejen review si les gustó!**

**Besos a todas!**

**Capítulo 6:** **Algo inesperado**

A la mañana siguiente los hermanos Winchester estaban en el bar de la gasolinera, desayunando cafés y unas donas, conversando sobre lo sucedido en el pueblo.

-"Anoche atacaron a dos personas en Klamath Falls". "La policía piensa que fue un psicópata ya que dejó a los cuerpos con múltiples arañazos y sin corazón, según explicó el forense"-Sam leyó la noticia de la portada del periódico local y lo apartó malhumorado-Sabes que ese es el procedimiento de "ellos"-le dijo a su hermano- Lo que me extraña es que hayan matado a dos personas en la misma noche-caviló con la mirada perdida en el bosque más allá de la ventana.

-Tendrían hambre-contestó Dean con la boca llena de donas.

Sam lo fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada al ver entrar en el lugar a Elaine. Como su expresión cambió, Dean giró para ver que miraba su hermano y al verla se volvió hacia él y le dio un codazo.

-¡Así que te gusta! ¿Eh?-y puso su típica mirada de pensamientos obscenos-¡Puedes aprovechar Sammy, creo que a ella le gustaría algo de "acción"!-le dijo sonriéndole divertido.

Sam le contestó fastidiado y en voz baja ya que la chica se acercaba.

- ¡Basta Dean!, siempre pensando en lo mismo, ¡Madura de una vez!.

El aludido frunció el ceño y pensó entre sorprendido y molesto por el comentario del menor.

-"Me parece que le gusta en serio, sino porqué iba a molestarse así"-. En ese momento Elaine llega junto a ellos, los saluda y Sam se pone de pie para esperar que ella se siente, lo que provoca una risita en Dean, al ver el gesto de caballerosidad de su hermano.

Sam sólo lo miró con aire resignado y se sentó junto a la chica que realmente, a la luz del día, se veía mucho más hermosa; por lo que Dean enseguida enarcó una ceja y comenzó con sus habituales miradas y sonrisas de conquistador empedernido.

Así fue transcurriendo el tiempo, charlando animadamente sobre cosas triviales y planeando la estrategia de caza a llevar a cabo en esa última noche de luna llena, hasta que Sam , luego de haber permanecido un largo rato en silencio mirando por la ventana ,les dijo

-Si me disculpan creo que voy a ir un momento afuera a tomar aire- y se levantó dirigiéndole una mirada a su hermano. Elaine lo miró intensamente y sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial.

-Desde luego Sam. Tu hermano y yo seguiremos conversando-le contestó jugueteando sensualmente con un mechón dorado de su cabello.

El mayor la miró sonriendo y tomó un trago de cerveza, pero luego siguió con la mirada a su hermano menor que en ese momento estaba saliendo y pudo sentir que algo le pasaba. Lo conocía demasiado bien, no por nada casi lo había criado; y supo que; por su forma de caminar, por la postura tensa que mostraban sus hombros y sobre todo por la forma en que lo miró antes de salir, que Sam no necesitaba tomar aire.

Dean se levantó rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Elaine, que se sobresaltó, y le dijo mientras ya iba de salida.

-Espéranos aquí, en un rato volvemos.

Cuando salió, buscó ansiosamente a su hermano con la mirada y alcanzó a verlo apoyado en un árbol del jardín, de aspecto descuidado, que delimitaba la gasolinera del estacionamiento, entonces apresuró los pasos hacia él. Al llegar a su lado le tocó el hombro y lo llamó suavemente. Éste se sobresaltó, por no escucharlo llegar, y volteó la cabeza para mirarlo, transformando el rostro ansioso de Dean en otro de profunda preocupación.

Sam estaba terriblemente pálido, sus ojos vidriosos y enrojecidos, su frente estaba surcada por gotas de sudor frío y las manos y el cuerpo le temblaban levemente.

-¿Qué te pasa?-exclamó Dean y lo tomó por los hombros-¿Qué sientes Sammy?

-Dean-contestó el muchacho débilmente, y se tomó la cabeza con una mano. Escuchaba a su hermano como en el otro extremo de un largo túnel, y aunque trató de mirarlo todo se le tornaba borroso y le daba vueltas.

-No sé-pudo articular lentamente-Creo…que…una …visión.

Esto alarmó aún más a Dean, si es que eso era posible, ya que sentía acumular dentro de sí esa sensación de no saber que hacer para protegerlo y de rabiosa impotencia por verlo sufrir.

-¿Una visión?, ¡No puede ser! ¡Hace tiempo que no tienes, desde que murió Ojos Amarillos!-mientras decía esto le tocó la frente y la encontró ardiendo-¡Mierda!, ¡Tienes mucha fiebre! -rápidamente tomó a Sam del brazo y lo apoyó en él.

-Vamos al hotel, ya verás, te vas a poner bien.-le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el auto.

-Pero …Elaine…la cacería-protestó débilmente el menor de los Winchester.

-¡Al diablo con todo eso Sam!-exclamó Dean. El único pensamiento que poblaba su mente ahora, era que su hermano pequeño estaba enfermo. Sólo eso.

En pocos pasos más llegaron al Impala y el rubio sintió repentinamente como el peso de Sam pareció triplicarse y se le doblaron las rodillas, en su esfuerzo para sostenerlo. A duras penas abrió la puerta del auto y acomodó a su hermano en el asiento, lo miró preocupado y vio que no estaba consciente.

-¡Maldición Sammy! ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó aunque ya el chico no le contestara y desesperado corrió a su lado del coche, entró y dándole marcha arrancó acelerando con un rugido el poderoso motor del auto negro mientras que de la cafetería salía Elaine corriendo, justo a tiempo de verlos doblar hacia la calle principal.

Con un gesto de fastidio, que endureció su hermoso rostro, dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia su auto.

**Bueno chicas! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que aunque un poco corto da comienzo al hurt central de la historia y a los habituales problemas en los que se ve envuelto nuestro querido Dean tratando de proteger a su hermanito de ya sabrán que cosa si siguen leyendo esta historia!muhahahahahah(risa malvada) ¡Es que me encanta el Dean protector y duro(por fuera pero un tierno por dentro si algo le pasa a Sam,xd!)**

**¡Hasta pronto y gracias por leer!**

**Por favor si no les causa mucha molestia dejar review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas y chicos (algún chico quizás esté leyendo ¿no? Si es así porfi dar una señal de vida!) En fin,acá estoy, demoré más de lo que quería esperando los tres review que me puse como incentivo para continuar publicando(insertar aquí carita triste) pero como la terquedad es una de mis características aún así lo haré y publicaré el capi 7 ya que como es uno de mis preferidos no aguanto más la ansiedad,jajajjajaj!**

**Desde ya muchas gracias a todas las que leen aunque no comenten y a las chicas que sí comentaron les digo **

**Mila: Gracias por tus comentarios, no importa que hayas demorado un poquito igualmente con tus palabras me levantaste el ánimo.**

**¡A mi también me encanta lo que te encanta de la serie,xd y espero que sigas encontrando más de eso en esta historia! Pobrecito mi Sammy con su chichón, pero lo que se viene quizás no tenga que ver con eso ¡Sigue el hurt/Sam!**

**Me alegro que te parezca buenísima mi historia, como es la primera que escribí es muy especial para mí! Saludos a ti también!**

**3R: Compiiiiiiii ¡Gracias por comentar! ¿Nosotras obsesionadas? ¿nosotras? (Insertar carita de WTF) jajajajja! La verdad que es adorable tu niño preocupado por el peque y sí amiga,si recuerdas mejor te callas,jajajjajaj ¡No se admiten spoilers!**

**Ya voy a actualizar mi otro fic, no seas impaciente! Muchos abrazos y hasta pronto!**

**Capítulo 7****: Fiebre**

Dean detuvo el coche y con rapidez corrió al lado del acompañante. Abrió la puerta y, con mucho cuidado y un gran esfuerzo, cargó a Sam sobre sus hombros y trató de serenarse pensando a medida que avanzaba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-"¡Cómo pesas hermanito! ¡Tanta comida sana va a terminar por matarme a mí!"

Con un jadeo, debido al esfuerzo, depositó a Sam sobre la cama y corrió a buscar agua y un paño al que rápidamente humedeció y pasó por la frente de su hermano desvanecido.

-¡Sam!...¡Vamos Sammy!-su voz sonó angustiada y ronca-¡ Por favor despierta! ¿Qué te pasa?

El muchacho entreabrió un poco los ojos y débilmente dijo:

-Ruby…-el mayor lo miró extrañado-Dean… llama...a … Ruby

-¡No sabes lo que dices Sammy! ¡Nunca voy a llamar a esa perra!-se enojó su hermano pero inmediatamente se preocupó aún más por no saber para qué la necesitaba tanto.

Pensando que debía actuar y no hablar justamente de eso, le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse y sacarse la chaqueta y la camisa.

-Ven Sammy, vamos, tienes que darte un baño, tienes mucha fiebre.

-No… Tengo frío-se quejó débilmente el muchacho-Estoy…mareado.

Dean lo levantó y lo sostuvo mientras se tambaleaba.

-Es que tienes mucha fiebre, no vayas a vomitar por favor-bromeó un Sammy, no seas niño.

Y así diciendo lo condujo hacia el baño, abrió la canilla y comenzó a llenar la bañera. En ese momento recordó todas las veces que tuvo que correrlo por la casa vieja y húmeda, o por el cuarto del hotelucho de turno, en la itinerante vida junto a su padre cuando Sam era un niñito caprichoso al que no le gustaba bañarse. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo, pero inmediatamente volvió a la realidad, cuando su hermano, a medio desvestir, se arrodilló junto a la bañera doblado por un intenso dolor de cabeza.

-¡Sam! ¿Qué tienes? ¡Dime algo!-exclamó cada vez más preocupado Dean, escuchando con impotencia los quejidos y jadeos de dolor de su hermano. En su desesperación sólo atinaba a sostenerlo y con una mano mojarle la cabeza con el agua tibia de la bañera casi llena.

-Dean…mi cabeza…me duele mucho…-entre respiraciones entrecortadas el menor trataba de hablar-No me dejes…¡Ayúdame!

-¡Cálmate! ¡Vas a estar bien, yo siempre estaré aquí!-Dean trataba de mostrar un tono de voz firme y seguro pero un nudo de impotencia, de cansancio, le agarrotaba la garganta.

-"¿Por qué Sam tenía que sufrir así?" "¿Qué le había hecho ese maldito demonio?" "¿Esto sería culpa de esa sangre maldecida que corría por sus venas?"-se preguntaba Dean preocupado y reconoció para sí, que estaba cansado.

Cada vez le resultaba más difícil cuidar de él, cada día que pasaba, trataba de no pensar en eso, en el destino de su hermano. Pero esa carga qué él no había elegido, esa responsabilidad que lo transformó en padre/madre/hermano/niñera, le estaba resultando demasiado pesada.

No es que no lo quisiera, era su hermanito y volvería al infierno por él, pero se sentía muy cansado. Sabía que no era el mismo de antes de su paso por el averno. Era verdad, había vuelto menos fuerte.

Dean se obligó a concentrarse en su hermano, que al parecer, comenzaba a sentirse mejor con el agua tibia que le chorreaba por la cabeza y el torso desnudo.

-¿Estás mejor Sam?-le preguntó el mayor mientras le seguía pasando la mano ahuecada, llena de agua, por el cabello.

-Sí, ya no me duele tanto-respondió débilmente y, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, levantó una mano y se apretó la sien-No vi nada Dean-dijo después-Esto no fue una visión.

-Vamos a tener que ir a un hospital Sammy. Esta fiebre y esos dolores no son normales. Estoy muy preocupado-admitió el rubio-No sé que hacer.

Sam lo miró a los ojos fijamente y vio en ellos un miedo tan latente que le daba a su vista reflejos de lágrimas. De repente, se sintió tremendamente culpable.

-Dean ¡Perdóname!-le dijo extendiendo una mano para apoyarla en el brazo de su hermano-Yo no quería llegar a esto, pero tenía que hacerlo.

El rubio lo miró extrañado y no se animaba a preguntar de qué estaba hablando. Y justo en el momento en el que Sam , luego de dudar un poco, abría la boca para continuar con lo que estaba tratando de decir, unos fuertes golpes retumbaron en la puerta de la habitación sobresaltándolos.

-¡Qué diablos!-exclamó Dean y se incorporó-¡Espérame aquí, no te muevas!-le ordenó y salió del cuarto de baño.

Fue hacia la puerta y abrió con un gesto de fastidio, encontrándose con el rostro, igual de enojado, de la hermosa cazadora.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se fueron así?-empezó a protestar enojada, pero Dean no la dejó continuar, ya que mientras la tomaba del brazo y la metía en la habitación le decía:

-¡Qué bueno que viniste! No te enojes que te ves más linda cuando sonríes.

Elaine lo miró especialmente cansada y le dijo fríamente:

-Esa no es una respuesta aceptable. Yo no estoy jugando y por lo que veo tú no te tomas las cosas en serio- mientras hablaba recorría la habitación con la mirada-¿Dónde está tu hermano?-le preguntó.

-Aquí estoy, un poco mareado-le contestó Sam, que en ese momento salía lentamente del cuarto de baño, vestido nada más que con los jeans.

Su largo cabello mojado soltaba lentamente sobre sus anchos hombros brillantes gotitas de agua, que recorrían un sinuoso camino hacia el suelo, a través de los músculos fibrosos de su torso desnudo.

Dean se acercó rápidamente a su hermano y le dijo

-Vamos Sammy, ven a cambiarte así te acuestas y no terminas resfriado- mientras le alcanzó una camisa que sacó del bolso y lo ayudaba a ponérsela, Elaine se dio cuenta que no podía apartar la mirada de Sam, que su pulso y sus latidos se habían acelerado ostensiblemente, que había entreabierto la boca pero que no podía decir nada y que, especialmente, se había olvidado de respirar.

Incapaz de pensar en otra cosa y tratando de evitar que se dieran cuenta del febril deseo que la embargaba fue hacia el baño y cerró la puerta tras sí.

-Chica rara-dijo Dean mirando hacia la puerta. Sam no contestó pero curvó sus labios en una tímida sonrisa y, acostándose, se tapó exhalando un leve suspiro.

Su hermano lo miró y le acomodó la almohada tras la cabeza, mientras pensaba-"Es raro, nunca tuvo tanta fiebre. En realidad creo que casi nunca se enfermó"

¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó ansioso tocándole la frente.

-Un poco, no me duele la cabeza. Nada más me siento muy cansado-le contestó suavemente.

En ese momento la chica salía del baño con una toalla en la mano y se acercaba a la cama del enfermo, mientras le decía a Sam

-Me doy cuenta de que te pasa algo. Por eso están disculpados por haberse ido de esa forma. Así que, por lo pronto-prosiguió-déjame ayudarte a secarte el cabello.

-Está bien, no te preocupes-la interrumpió el menor al tiempo que se sentaba -Yo puedo hacerlo.

Pero Elaine no lo dejó y comenzó a pasarle la toalla por el largo cabello castaño del muchacho mientras seguía diciendo:

-Hace frío y te puedes poner peor-y entonces se volvió hacia Dean, que se había sentado en la otra cama y se había dedicado a recorrer las curvas que esos jeans y esa blusa azul ajustada, marcaban en la silueta de la chica. Con esa típica cara traviesa tan conocida por Sam , que en ese momento, lo miraba entre incómodo y cansado.

Elaine se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y ruborizándose un poco le dijo con un serio tono de reproche.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscarle algo para la fiebre a la farmacia, en lugar de estar ahí sentado sin hacer nada?

Dean sonrió ampliamente, evidentemente divertido, y volvió a desvestirla con la mirada.

-No hacía falta que tú me lo dijeras. Ya salía a buscar algo-y se paró comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se volvió, y mirando a Sam, le dijo

-Enseguida regreso, ¿vas a estar bien?-Sam asintió con la cabeza, entonces Dean se dirigió a Elaine y le ordenó-¡Tú cuídalo!-y sin decir más salió de la habitación rumbo a su Impala, que no tardó en hacer escuchar su potente motor sobre los demás autos que circulaban por la carretera.

**Bueno, acá terminó el capi 7, aunque parezca que hay un breve respiro, no se pierdan lo que va a venir, yo sé lo que les digo, muhahahahhah(risa malvada)**

**Si les gustó por favor dejen review y si no les gustó también(insertar carita ansiosa)**

**¡Hasta pronto! El lunes actualizo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todas las que están leyendo! Como les prometí acá estoy a para dejarles el capi 8 después de un gran esfuerzo para levantarme de la cama porque por mala fortuna estoy descompuesta y con fiebre y me costó horrores pasar la noche. Pero como lo prometido es deuda acá les dejo el capi. Si mejoro el miércoles dejo el 9 porque me han entusiasmado mucho sus respuestas. ¡A todas GRACIAS!**

**Y en especial a:**

**TariElik****: Yo también te entiendo, son complicadas las sesiones de lectura y acordarse de comentar cuando una está leyendo tantos fanfics a la vez. Con respecto a tu pregunta te cuento (aunque me parece que lo aclaré cuando empecé a publicar) que SÍ lo tengo terminado, éste fue mi primer fanfic, consta de 22 capítulos y por ser el primero le tengo un cariño especial. Ya estoy por el capítulo 22 de mi segundo fanfic que todavía no publiqué acá y el único one shot que escribí fue Esencia al que vos muy amablemente comentaste. Desde ya muchas gracias por tu interés y me encantaría leer alguna historia tuya.**

**Con respecto a tu comentario del capi, me gustaron mucho tus razonamientos con respecto a las visiones, a Elaine, al hombre lobo y que estés muy intrigada me encantó.¡En este capi podrás sacarte definitivamente las dudas que tenías! ¡ Espero sorprenderte! De nuevo GRACIAS y un beso a vos también.**

**Selene****: ¡Qué decirte hermanita del alma! ¡Me alegro tanto que adores este fic y me encanta que vayas comentando capi a capi como no tuviste oportunidad de hacerlo la primera vez que lo publiqué. Me encantó que alguna partecita te hiciera reír porque siempre trato de insertarle ese toque tan Dean aún en los momentos más complicados. Con respecto a lo otro que te encantó, pues bien, vos ya sabés (insertar carita que silba) jajajajajjaa.**

**Estoy con vos amiga! No soporto ninguna mujer cerca de los Winchester, xd, que son sólo nuestros!**

**Ahora lo otro…(insertar carita llorona)Está bien amiga, si no quieres seguir traduciéndome no lo hagas que no me enojo (insertar carita bate)jajajaajajaj. Como siempre un exagerada, xd, se van a dar cuenta que somos hermanas del alma, xd! Te quiero, muchos besos!**

**AH!GRACIAS también por comentar el 6, me encantó lo que pusiste!**

**MilaPadAckles:**** Ejem, ejem ¿Cómo pobrecito Sam, como ME lo hacen sufrir? ¡Cuidadito que soy celosa! Yo tampoco lo comparto! Jajjajajaja! Gracias por tu comentario, me encantó. Espero leer si te gusta el próximo. Byeeee**

**Bueno, ahora sí, cae el telón y descubriremos el verdadero rostro de Elaine y aunque parezca que sus intenciones están develadas, muhahahahhaha(risa malvada) faltan varios capítulos más para saberlo TODO. **

**Sigue el hurt, los problemas, el big brother alucinante, el hermanito en problemas y muchas cosas más! ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Capítulo 8:**** El secreto **

En la habitación del hotel de carretera los dos jóvenes que habían quedado solos se miraron un momento sin saber qué hacer ninguno de los dos. Sam, se acomodó mejor en la cama, sentándose más derecho y puso la almohada detrás de su espalda .Mirando tímidamente a la chica le dijo:

-De verdad Elaine, no hace falta que te quedes, no quiero causarte problemas.

Ella sin decir nada se acercó a la cama y se sentó frente a él. Lo miró fijamente y sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Mordiéndose levemente el labio, levantó una mano y le acarició el cabello. Sammy la miró extrañado pero sostuvo su mirada y, a su vez, le tocó suavemente el rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa Elaine?-le preguntó dulcemente-Sé que quieres decir algo que te duele recordar-y subiéndole el mentón para que volviera a mirarlo, ya que ella había bajado la vista, indecisa e insegura por alguna extraña razón, le preguntó-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

La joven lo miró profundamente conmovida, sus manos temblaban un poco y su respiración se aceleraba en un intento por dominar lo que sea que la estaba atormentando.

-¿Tu hermano es siempre tan sobreprotector?-preguntó al fin.

-Casi siempre-contestó el muchacho pero enseguida se corrigió-Mejor dicho, siempre. A veces exagera un poco, pero lo entiendo, soy su única familia-y un poco extrañado le preguntó-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

Por toda respuesta y tomando por sorpresa a Sam, la hermosa cazadora lo abrazó y le dijo con una evidente angustia:

-¡Sam, oh Sam! ¡Qué difícil es todo esto!-y comenzó a sollozar suavemente apoyada en su pecho.

El menor de los Winchester la sujetó entre sus brazos, preocupado y le acarició la espalda, agitada por el llanto, en un intento por calmarla. Se sentía extraño junto a ella, le gustaba mucho. Era preciosa, misteriosa, su perfume le embriagaba los sentidos y el aliento cálido de ella en su cuello, le aceleraba el pulso.

Sin embargo, un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, una sensación de peligro que no entendía le llegó hasta su alma en cuánto ella se protegió en su pecho y su piel tocó la suya al desprenderse un poco la camisa que Sam llevaba.

Luego de unos minutos, la apartó un poco de sí y le secó suavemente las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, mientras le decía:

-Dime qué te pasa Elaine. Mírame-su voz firme y segura parecía más grave y profunda- Dime la verdad

Ella se estremeció, lo miró absorta en sus inquietantes ojos verdes y, dejando de llorar, comenzó a hablar lentamente:

-Yo… tenía una hermana mayor… que me cuidaba como tu hermano hace contigo…pero un día… la alejaron de mi lado para siempre-su voz sonaba apenada y a la vez furiosa.

-Lo siento-dijo Sam compungido-Entiendo tu dolor-y sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar los meses que pasó sin Dean, su único sostén y a quien él le había fallado tanto.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos la reacción de Elaine, que enrojeciendo le espetó

-¡¿Tú lo sientes? –casi gritando prosiguió-¡Parte de mi sufrimiento es por tu culpa!-esa reacción tomó desprevenido al muchacho que se enderezó aún más, entre sorprendido y alerta

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Mi hermana Pam, era enfermera en Rivergrove-siguió enfurecida-¿La recuerdas? ¡Tu hermano la mató por la espalda!-exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sam arqueó las cejas sorprendido y palideció un poco comprendiendo que su sensación hacia ella, era la premonición de una trampa.

Luego, todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo. Cuando Sam abría un poco la boca para responderle, Elaine, con un movimiento muy veloz, sacó una jeringa de su bota y bruscamente le inyectó el contenido en el cuello.

El atacado muchacho gritó de dolor y se tocó dónde lo había pinchado

-¡Maldita! ¿Qué me hiciste?-preguntó con la voz entrecortada por el enojo y el dolor.

En ese momento su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, su visión se le empezó a tornar cada vez más borrosa y una fuerte puntada comenzó a palpitarle en la sien.

Elaine se levantó de su lado, con una sonrisa siniestra y lo empujó sobre la almohada, mientras que con un tono sarcástico le decía:

-Descansa, no vas a morir-y remarcó-"Al menos por ahora". Primero tu hermano va sufrir lo que yo sufrí al perder a mi hermana y después lo voy a matar.

-¡No!...Por favor…escúchame-Sam trataba de hablar pero el dolor y los mareos lo empujaban a la inconciencia.

Elaine lo tomó por los cabellos tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y se acercó a su rostro.

-¡Ay, Sammy, Sammy!-suspiró-Lástima que nos conocimos en estas circunstancias. Me gustas mucho-y enseguida le dio un beso ardiente y prolongado al que Sam apenas pudo reaccionar porque cuando ella lo soltó bruscamente su cabeza cayó hacia un lado y la negrura del desmayo lo alcanzó.

**En fin, hasta aquí llegamos, mientras releía el capítulo me di cuenta de lo que corto que era, y más si lo comparo con las 5 a 6 hojas que escribo ahora por capítulo. Debe ser a causa de la inexperiencia, pido disculpas por ello.**

**Con más razón entonces, el miércoles sin falta coloco el capi 9 que es indudablemente mi preferido.**

**Espero que igualmente les haya gustado.**

**¡Por favor dejar review! ¡Me alientan a seguir! GRACIAS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola ¿Cómo están? He vuelto a pesar de que todavía no me siento bien a dejarles el capi prometido, estoy bastante ansiosa y además sensible, xd, que hoy me la he pasado llorando luego de leer un one shot muy lindo y después de haber arreglado Esencia( no el texto, xd) sino la presentación que no había hecho del mismo, lo que me hizo volver a leer lo que había escrito y me volvió el dolor que me dejó el final de la temporada y el miedo que tengo de cómo van a estar los hermanos Winchester en la próxima (no quiero que estén separados, xd!)**

**Como no quiero prometer y no cumplir a pesar de que no están los tres review que espero (buaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh) dejo igual el capi y le agradezco de corazón a las que siempre están( aunque todavía no hayan tenido tiempo de comentar) (insertar carita triste)**

**3R:**** XD! Qué me persigues por todos lados con tu deseo de que actualice (tú ya sabes que),jajajajjaja. Quiero saber que deja vù te está provocando este así que pronto tendrás novedades con lo que estás esperando (no sé si pasa de hoy,xd) Gracias por comentar, te debo los míos en los tuyos, ya pronto lo haré!Te quiero compi de plataforma! Disfruta de tus vacaciones Fiqueras!**

**Mila:**** Gracias por comentar tan rápido este capi! Tienes razón en esperar que Dean la ponga en su lugar pero veremos que y como el destino (o sea yo,muhahahahh) harán eso posible.**

**Besos y espero con ansias la conti del tuyo ¿Te dije que me levantas el ánimo? Gracias por tus deseos, ya me estoy recuperando, lentamente pero me recupero al fin (al menos ya no vomito, xd)**

**Bueno, ahora sí, perdón por no esperar los comentarios de ustedes Tari y Selene pero espero que pronto puedan hacerlo y aquí les dejo mi capítulo preferido, espero que se den cuenta el porque lo es.**

**Capítulo 9****: Delirio**

Completamente ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo e, ignorando totalmente el peligro en el que se encontraba su hermanito, el mayor de los Winchester estaba apoyado en el mostrador de la farmacia desplegando todas sus tácticas de conquistador empedernido, delante de una joven y morena empleada que lo miraba embobada, sonriendo, y entornando seductoramente unos hermosos ojos castaños, enmarcados por unas largas y curvadas pestañas.

Luego de unos minutos Dean miró sin querer el reloj que se encontraba en las inmaculadas paredes blancas arriba de las estanterías y se sobresaltó.

-¡Maldición! ¡Hace quince minutos que estoy aquí!-se preocupó- Perdóname linda, pero tengo que llevarle estas medicinas a mi hermano-le dijo a la chica que lo miraba extrañada-Anótame tu teléfono y luego te llamo.

Con desilusión la joven morena le anotó el número en el ticket de pago y lo vio salir raudamente hacia su auto.

-¡Qué idiota soy!-se enojó consigo, mientras ponía el Impala en marcha-Bueno, igual no fue tanto tiempo y la chica está con él-trató de serenarse Dean, pero una sensación de angustia se apoderó de él.

Aceleró el Chevrolet del 67, que rugió potente, y manejó velozmente las doce cuadras que lo separaban del hotel de carretera, sintiendo la necesidad de llegar para encontrar a su hermano bien, ya curado, investigando en su laptop o mirando recortes de diarios y artículos. O quizás, preparando armas para la próxima cacería. Tal y como se había acostumbrado a verlo, todas y cada una de las veces, que estaban cazando algo maligno y peligroso.

Acompañando esa ansiedad que ensombrecía sus pensamientos, el cielo comenzó a encapotarse con unas nubes negras y esponjosas.

Cuando llegó el cazador aparcó el auto con un leve derrape. Bajó apresuradamente y se dirigió a la puerta, en el momento exacto en que Elaine dejaba de besar a Sam y se incorporaba satisfecha.

-¡Ya volví!-exclamó Dean mientras entraba y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la cama de su hermano. Elaine se volteó enseguida y se interpuso en el camino.

-Espera Dean-habló en voz baja y apoyó una mano en el pecho del rubio, impidiendo su avance-Recién acaba de dormirse.

-Ah, bueno-dudó un poco el rubio mientras que, por sobre el hombro de la chica, espiaba a Sam que parecía dormir con su cabeza inclinada hacia la ventana, dónde las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a repicar.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Tiene fiebre?-le preguntó ansioso.

-No, está mejor-aseguró tranquila y después agregó-Así que ahora ven – le habló serenamente mientras apagaba la luz y tomándolo del brazo lo conducía hacia una mesa cubierta con un mantel azul que, junto con dos sillas, decoraban rústicamente el pequeño espacio que hacía las veces de cocina-Siéntate aquí y descansa que yo iré a buscar unas cervezas ¿Te parece?-y abrochándose la chaqueta le sonrió.

-Está bien, gran idea-se entusiasmó Dean y mientras se sentaba se dio cuenta que hacía tiempo que no comía nada, así que le dijo a la chica que ya se dirigía a la puerta de salida-¡Y trae unas hamburguesas también!

-Seguro-dijo ella sonriendo fríamente y sin decir más salió al estacionamiento dirigiéndose resueltamente a la siguiente cuadra. Al pasar por un contenedor de basura sacó la jeringa de su bolsillo y la arrojó allí. Mirando hacia la ya lejana ventana del cuarto, dónde estaban los hermanos, dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Ahora es tu turno, Dean Winchester!- y dando media vuelta se encaminó hacia un callejón tenebroso que se dirigía hacia el bosque.

En la habitación, en ese mismo momento, Dean se había levantado para dejar su chaqueta y el arma, que siempre llevaba, sobre la cama vacía. Cuando se volvió para observar a su hermano, éste sorpresivamente se sentó, mientras gritaba.

-¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO! ¡DEAN!-el mayor se sobresaltó terriblemente y su corazón se aceleró en una angustia que por un momento lo paralizó.

Sam miraba sin ver, sus ojos brillaban humedecidos por lágrimas y una intensa fiebre .Su frente estaba poblada con perlitas de sudor y su respiración se aceleraba presa del delirio al que la fiebre lo llevaba.

-¡Sam!-exclamó Dean lanzándose apresurado a la cama y, sentándose a su lado, lo tomó por los hombros sacudiéndolo un poco-¡Aquí estoy Sammy!, ¡Mírame!, ¡Tienes que calmarte!-le pidió tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz.

-¡Déjame solo Ruby!-se debatió el menor-Mi hermano murió…¡Ya no me importa nada!-exclamó resentido con un gran dolor en su voz el delirante muchacho, mientras se removía en su lecho preso de temblores y una altísima fiebre-¡Basta Ruby, déjame tranquilo!...Lilith ...¡Voy a matar a esa perra!-decía entre lágrimas de furia, mientras Dean lo miraba con los ojos llenos de dolor, sujetándole, en un intento de calmarlo.

-¿Qué dices Sam? ¡Soy yo, Dean, no Ruby!-y elevó un poco la voz-¡Estoy vivo, mírame! ¡MÍRAME SAM!-le ordenó enérgico.

El chico enfocó su nublada visión hacia esa voz fuerte y conocida que le había dado seguridad y contención desde que tenía memoria confortándolo en sus pesadillas cuando niño y consolándolo en las noches que lloraba a su mamá nunca vivida pero sí necesitada.

Dos gruesos lagrimones rodaron por sus mejillas y cayeron en sus labios, que se abrieron pronunciando débilmente el nombre de quien siempre estuvo a su lado.

-¿Dean?-titubeó-¿Eres tú? ¿Vas a dejarme solo otra vez?-su voz develó una angustia, un sufrimiento tal, que llevó a Dean a pensar realmente en qué estado había pasado Sam los meses después de su ida al infierno.

Y por primera vez, al escucharlo de nuevo hablar de Ruby, sintió la gélida preocupación instalada en su pecho, transformarse en un miedo horrible. Asociando en su mente, con la velocidad que los malos presentimientos generan, todo lo que él había visto, Uriel y Castiel le habían dicho y todo lo que su hermano le había contado sobre ella.

Había algo más, lo sabía y se dio cuenta que mucho no había insistido para averiguarlo.

-"Tengo miedo"-pensó-"Un miedo que nunca pensé que sentiría en mi vida"

Lo abstrajo de sus pensamientos su hermano que de repente se había abrazado a él y Dean, recordándolo cuando era un dulce y angelical niñito, sonrió con nostalgia y también lo abrazó alborotándole el cabello con una mano.

-Soy yo pequeño-le dijo cariñosamente-Nunca más voy a volver a dejarte solo-le prometió el rubio mientras lo separaba de sí y lo recostaba con cuidado.

-Ahora escúchame-prosiguió mientras le tocaba la frente-Tienes mucha fiebre, realmente no entiendo como es que estás consciente, así que ahora vas a tomar este remedio y yo te cuido-mientras hablaba más para sí que para el afiebrado Sam había tomado la bolsita que trajo de la farmacia y sacando el jarabe se lo dio-Eso es, buen chico-le dijo y su semblante se mostró más animado al recibir una sonrisa y un débil gracias de su hermano.

Luego corrió hacia el baño y buscó agua para humedecer un pañuelo que con premura colocó sobre su frente. Sirvió un vaso con agua de la jarra que había sobre la mesa de noche y con cuidado levantó la cabeza del menor, sosteniéndolo, para que pudiera beber.

Sammy bebía como un náufrago perdido en el océano, con el febril deseo por agua dulce cuando lo atormentaba tanta salada agua de mar.

-Despacio hermanito, de a poco-dijo Dean retirando el vaso de su boca. Éste lo miró de una forma extraña, como buceando en los recuerdos que las tinieblas de la fiebre se empeñaban por ocultar.

-Dean…tengo…

-¡Shhhh! No te esfuerces Sammy, descansa.

-que decirte …algo-siguió esforzándose Sam que sentía su pulso cada vez más débil, respirar le costaba y ese palpitante dolor en la cabeza se le estaba trasladando a todo el cuerpo-Si muero-dijo y Dean palideció aterrado-quiero que sepas que lo que hice …fue por no tenerte a ti…-el menor de los Winchester luchaba por hablar, sus ojos brillaban por la fiebre, pero a la vez eran tan intensos, que Dean no pudo articular una palabra y sólo escuchó cuando su hermano continuó-Todos los que yo amé…murieron por mi culpa…tantas vidas que se perdieron…por ese demonio que me quería a mí…-tragó saliva dolorido y débil-Y yo…yo…- entonces dejó de hablar e hizo un gesto de dolor.

-No digas más Sam, por favor no sigas-le pidió Dean, temeroso y angustiado.

-Yo…me equivoqué Dean…hice algo que…¡Ahhhhhh!-gritó, doblándose en dos sobre su cuerpo, acuciado por un intenso dolor.

-¡No, Sam, no!-gritó Dean desesperado, sin saber que hacer, sujetándolo entre sus brazos-¡Otra vez no! ¡No te mueras, no me dejes!-y brotaron de sus ojos lágrimas de dolor e impotencia-¡CASTIEL!-llamó anhelante-¡Ahora te necesito! ¡Alguien que me ayude!-gritó de nuevo al sentir como Sam se retorcía y se quejaba de dolor.

De repente, el menor se calló, se apartó de él y le apretó con fuerza los brazos, como obligándolo a mirarlo con atención. Y fue entonces cuando su expresión asustó aún más a Dean. Los ojos dulces de su hermano pequeño eran como frías piedras color verde oscuras y que, a pesar de eso, tenían un destello extraño. Cuando habló, su voz sonó dura, grave, y de alguna forma aterradora.

-¡Vete Dean!-le ordenó-Elaine viene a matarte ¡Vete!-y siguió apretándole los brazos de tal modo que Dean no pudo menos que asombrarse de lo fuerte que era a pesar de su estado, dándose cuenta que Sam estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar y contener lo que su expresión de dolor, sus temblores y palidez evidenciaban que estaba experimentando.

-¿Qué dices Sam?-Dean no entendía nada-¡No te voy a dejar!.

De repente la presión en sus brazos cedió y exhalando un breve suspiro, el pequeño de los Winchester, cerró sus ojos y su cabeza cayó hacia un lado, evitando Dean que cayera de la cama, porque lo aferró otra vez entre sus brazos.

-¡Sammy! ¡NOO!

**En fin, pobrecito mi Sammy y pobrecito Dean cómo los estoy haciendo sufrir! Pero no me arrepiento, muhahahahah! Es que los extraño y muero por ese amor de hermanos que espero no se pierda en esta sexta temporada XD ¡Tengo tanto miedo!**

**Espero con ansias sus review y saber si hasta ahora les sigue gustando este Hurt/Sam, no se preocupen que esto no se termina acá!**

**Saludos a todas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaaaa! Perdón por la demora, no pude estar por aquí antes como esperaba porque estoy trabajando de nuevo y luego de superar la fiebre que me tuvo a maltraer la semana pasada me encontré con mucho trabajo atrasado, incluyendo los dos fanfics que estoy escribiendo.**

**Realmente no quiero demorar mucho en publicar este para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia y me gustaría saber si no les parece mal que también empiece a publicar las dos historias que estoy escribiendo ahora para no tener que demorar tanto tiempo en ponerlas si espero que esta se termine.**

**Si a todas las que están leyendo Buscado vivo o muerto no les parece mal y no las confunde y quisieran leer las demás no tienen más que pedírmelo! *suspiro ilusionada en recibir reviews*.**

**Ahora bien, a pesar de no haber llegado a los tres reviews que siempre espero consciente que yo tampoco los hice en los fanfics de mis amigas 3R y selenewinchester (todo por culpa de lo que mencioné antes) ahora les agradezco a quienes sí lo hicieron y sin más dejo el capi 10.**

**ATENCIÓN:**** El capítulo 11 lo dejo el domingo así que a LEER! Pleaseeeeee!(insertar emoticon ojitos ilusionados)**

**Mila:**** GRACIAS por estar siempre aquí! Perdón por no haber dejado review en el tuyo, lo leí, pero no tuve tiempo. Mañana sin falta lo hago,xd! Perdón por dejarte en suspenso, es que sí SOY MALA, muhahahahahha, que le vamos a hacer. Al igual que al pobre de Dean me gusta mantenerlas al borde del infarto ( o algo parecido que no es para tanto, jajajajjaja) Acá está la continuación donde comienza a verse la punta del ovillo de lo que le pasa a Sam ( más no puedo decir,xd) Bye!**

**TariElik:**** Gracias por los dos reviews! Con respecto al capítulo 8 tienes toda la razón, jajajaja. Y yo queriendo despistarte, ya sabías que era mala y también tienes razón en que ni siquiera sabe las razones (ya verás si sucede algo así o no). Gracias por todas tus palabras, ya veremos si nuestro Dean puede seguir rescatando al hermanito como hizo siempre (y como yo adoro que haga, xd!). Me encantó que no te haya importado lo cortito, me compensaste con tus palabras!**

**Con respecto a tu review del capítulo 9 me causó mucha gracia que pensaras que la "impostora y mentirosa" de Elaine le diera algo a Sammy como para que descansara, jajajjajajaja. Seguro que ni tú te lo crees, ya la calaste desde el comienzo de la historia, no es trigo limpio la chica y algo MÁS OSCURO se trae, muahahahaahaha(esta es mi risa malvada porque sigo teniéndolas intrigadas!)**

**Besos a ti también y no olvides que el domingo ya tendrás el capítulo 11 para disfrutar (al menos eso espero)**

**AHORA SÍ, ACÁ LES DEJO EL CAPI:**

Capítulo 10: La revelación

En esa descuidada habitación del hotel de carretera un horrorizado Dean Winchester revivió, quebrado por el sufrimiento, esa nefasta noche en Cold Oak, Dakota del sur, cuando su hermanito caía sin vida entre sus brazos.

Su mente y su alma se obnubilaron por un momento en las tinieblas del dolor que le provocó perder a quien amaba tanto. La única familia que le quedaba, su responsabilidad, su razón para seguir viviendo.

La garganta del rubio se agarrotó con el ansia de descargar tanto dolor acumulado pero respiró hondo, tratando controlar el torbellino de emociones que le impedían pensar con claridad, y recostó de nuevo a Sam. Enseguida apoyó el oído en su pecho aliviándose al escuchar latir, débilmente y con velocidad, el corazón del joven cazador.

El mayor volvió a suspirar y se tomó la cabeza con las manos, en un intento de serenarse. Necesitaba pensar, tenía que hacer algo. Llevarlo a un hospital le daba miedo, en realidad Sam nunca había estado internado. Era muy fuerte, de eso no tenía dudas, pero la sangre de demonio en sus venas lo hacía frenarse en busca de ayuda. ¿Y si lo descubrían? ¿Qué iba a decir?-pensaba pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-¡Bobby!-exclamó de pronto. Él, un amigo de verdad, casi un segundo padre para ellos, seguramente iba a encontrar una solución que a él se le escapaba de las manos, nervioso y angustiado como estaba.

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-expresó con fastidio y mientras tomaba su celular para marcar el número, tocaba a Sam en la frente diciéndole

-¡Aguanta Sammy, por favor!-y se llevó el móvil al oído.

-¿Quién es?-Dean escuchó con alivio la familiar voz.

-¡Bobby, necesito que vengas! ¡Rápido! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!-se atropelló el mayor ansioso.

-¿Dean? ¿Qué te pasa?-se alarmó el viejo cazador-¿Dónde quieres que vaya? ¡Cálmate, no entiendo nada!-le ordenó para apaciguarlo.

-¡Sam está muy enfermo!-Dean tragó saliva y respiró hondo-Está muy mal. Tiene fiebre, dolores de cabeza y en el cuerpo. Ya se desmayó varias veces.

-¡Por Dios Dean! ¿Ya lo llevaste a un hospital?-la voz de Bobby se oyó notablemente preocupada.

-No me animo-dudaba el joven-¿Y si analizan su sangre?

Inmediatamente el viejo cazador asoció cuál era la preocupación del mayor, pero enseguida le recordó

-¡Dean! ¿No me dijiste una vez que lo habían tratado de infectar con un virus y él resultó inmune?

-Sí-contestó lentamente Dean, mientras se le esclarecía a dónde Bobby quería llegar-La doctora Lee analizó su sangre y no vio nada raro-se repitió a sí mismo reconstruyendo el recuerdo-¡Bobby, pronto! ¡Ve por ella y tráela!-Dean se sintió más animado-No quiero moverlo de aquí, hazlo por favor. Estamos cerca en Lakeview.

-Tranquilo chico. Cuida a tu hermano, salgo para allá-le aseguró con sinceridad.

-Gracias Bobby-le contestó emocionado por el cariño que sabía que el cazador tenía hacia ellos.

Mientras hablaban, el mayor de los Winchester no había dejado de observar ni atender a su hermano pequeño, colocándole el paño humedecido en la frente varias veces.

Al terminar la llamada, se acercó un poco más al rostro de su hermano.

-¡Sam!-le llamó-¡Despierta! ¡Necesito al cerebrito molestándome todo el día!-bromeó un poco para calmarse-¡Sammy!-le llamó cariñosamente y le palmeó la mejilla-"Qué raro-pensó frunciendo un poco el ceño-ahora está más frío. Casi no tiene fiebre".

El chico, como respondiendo a ese llamado, se movió un poco y giró la cabeza hacia un lado. En ese momento Dean se sobresaltó.

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios pasó?-y se inclinó más cerca del cuello de Sam, retiró un poco el cabello y se levantó enrojecido por la furia.

-¡Hija de perra!-gruñó apretando los dientes con rabia.

En ese momento se escuchó abrir la puerta y Dean, veloz como un león acorralado e igual de furioso, se abalanzó arma en mano hacia la joven que apenas estaba avanzando dos pasos hacia adentro. Bruscamente la tomó de la chaqueta y la empujó contra la pared, conteniéndola con un brazo doblado detrás de la espalda.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? ¿Te volviste loco?-balbuceó fingiendo estar aterrada.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?-acusó ferozmente y sin miramientos le apuntó a la cabeza-¡Habla maldita! ¿Qué le inyectaste?

-¡No sé de qué me hablas!-titubeó Elaine-¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño!-y se removió quejándose dolorida.

Dean la doblegó aún más, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

-Voy a matarte sino me dices qué le hiciste a Sam-y su tono fue tan duro que Elaine se estremeció. Pero en lugar de confesar enrojeció de ira y le espetó irónicamente.

-¿Sufres Dean? ¿Tienes miedo de perder a tu hermanito?

-¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué nos haces esto?-se extrañó el rubio.

-Esto recién empieza querido-amenazó sombríamente-¡Vas a pagar el haber asesinado a mi hermana!

El muchacho se apartó un poco y sin dejar de apuntarla, la soltó consternado.

-¿De qué hablas? Deja los misterios o te mato ahora mismo-y preparó el arma para disparar.

-Mi hermana Pam era enfermera en la Clínica Médica de Rivergrove .Era joven, buena, se iba a casar y tú…-tanto su tono de voz como su rostro iban demostrando más y más furia-¡La mataste por la espalda, cobarde hijo de perra!-insultó furiosamente ante la mirada sorprendida de Dean, que recordándolo todo, retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás bajando la pistola y palideció un poco sin saber qué decir.

**Buenoooo, Dean ya descubrió que algo le inyectó esa rencorosa de Elaine. Bobby ya está en camino para ayudarlos (cómo lo quiero al tío Bobby, xd!) y las cosas parece que comienzan a aclararse en la confusa situación.**

**Pero no respiren aliviadas porque este fanfic consta de 22 capítulos, recién vamos por el 10 o sea que ALGO MÁS va a pasar, muhahahahahahah!**

**Si quieren saber qué sólo tienen que continuar leyendo!**

**Bye! Hasta pronto! Espero con ansias MÁS reviews! (uno solito? O dos? *ojitos ilusionados*)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AWWW!Qué emoción! Cuántos lindos reviews, me he emocionado, me encanta recibirlos porque como les he contado este fue el primer fanfic que escribí y por eso es tan especial para mí. De verdad¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**He venido a dejarles como lo prometí el capítulo 11 en donde las cosas no se aclaran ni se oscurecen, en fin, no voy a mentirles, las cosas se oscurecen un "poco" hacia el final del capi pero (*disimula para que no la reten por como termina*) Eso sí, si quieren saber que pasa en el próximo ya saben como pedírmelo (*eso de los tres review me encanta y funciona, iujuuuuuuu!*)**

**3R****: No me persigas con la continuación de I´ll sleep…(buaaaaaaaaaahhhh, que llamo a tu gemelo que me defienda, xd) ¿El bicho malvado y cruel sería yo? ¿A mí me sacas la lengua? ¿De verdad no la sigues leyendo? BUAHHHHH, no porfi, no lo hagas, el miércoles o jueves actualizo, lo prometo, es que estoy trabajando de nuevo! Igualmente: GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW! Besos( yo sí te quiero, xd!)**

**TariElik:**** WAUUU! Me encantó tan largo review! Gracias! A ver te respondo por partes: No entendí si me apuro o no publico seguido, la verdad me confundí porque abajo me dices que si me gustó el review publique más aunque no importa si me tardo, jajajjaja! La verdad, me encantó tu manera de pedirme que siga, muy buena!**

**Me alegro que te guste el Tío Bobby a ti también*Verás en este capi que le explica de lo que pasó con su hermana, xd, no recuerdas mal lee que Dean aquí lo trata de explicar (no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos a mi,xd)*a mi me enloquece el Dean protector furioso (por eso acorrala a la bruja así, xd, es el Dean que todas amamos(al menos eso creo yo),*Lo que me hizo gracia obviamente entendí a que te referías, a la expresión que querías usar, nada más bromeaba un poco *_*,jajaja,*Tus sospechas, tus dudas, lo que no te da buena espina, la aparente recuperación de Sam, si es inmune o no, si su sangre de demonio lo protege o no, o sea todas tus dudas quedarán reveladas(repito NO me gusta dejar cabos sueltos) Solo tienes que seguir leyendo y casualmente coincidieron los 22 capítulos.**

**Con respecto a la temporada 4 SI es entre el capi 18 y 19 lo que ocurre aquí, quedate tranquila y porfi mira la 5ta (al menos hasta el capi 5 ya que mi próximo fanfic transcurre entre esos capis.**

**Hermoso tu súper review, decididamente me alegraste el día, no sólo la mañana! Besos!**

**MilaPadAckles:**** Gracias por tu respuesta al capi, ya pronto verás como reacciona Dean con la "bruja",jajajajaj! Sorry, pero Castiel en esta historia no está. Al menos me alegra saber que el Tío Bobby si te inspira confianza. Ya veremos si ayuda a Sammy.**

**Saludos a ti también!**

**Selene****: Hermanita! Qué decirte que ya no sepas, me alegraste un montón con los tres review, me conoces, nos conocemos y sabemos que cosas, palabras o situaciones nos conmueven, no por nada las dos estamos locamente enamoradas/obsesionadas con los Winchester (menos mal que nos repartimos a los hermanos que si no nos peleamos, jajajajajj. Sabes que adoro a Dean y que ese Dean que mencionas que todas amamos, ese padre/hermano tan unido, tan conectado, el que siente y presiente todo lo que le pasa al little bro POR SUPUESTO ES EL QUE TODAS AMAMOS! Menos mal que te gusta que llegue Bobby y me conoces esa "aparente" tranquilidad no puede durar mucho,muhahahahahha. Sabemos que Dean no mata por matar ahora falta convencer a la bruja, xd, jajajajajj!**

**GRACIAS HERMANITA, TE QUIEROOOOO!**

**Luego de tan larga introducción por fin les dejo el capi …(espero que les guste, awwwww)*_***

**Capítulo 11:**** El trato**

Dean, sorprendido por esa revelación inesperada, arqueó las cejas anonadado y se retiró un poco de Elaine volviendo a apuntarla con su arma. Todavía recordaba ese momento en sus vidas al que continuaba sin encontrarle explicación o sentido.

Comprendía como la chica había sufrido. Podía ponerse en su lugar porque él sabía lo que se siente cuando alguien asesina a tu hermano por la espalda, por eso le dijo suavizando el tono

-Elaine, de verdad lo siento, pero no me quedó otra alternativa-la joven lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos pero continuaba enfrentándolo con rabia-No sé que te contaron de lo que pasó ahí, todo el pueblo se volvió loco por un virus demoníaco-trataba de explicar Dean aunque ella seguía mirándolo con odio-Y tu hermana-prosiguió incómodo-bueno, ella atacó a mi hermano y eso yo no se lo perdono a nadie.

-¡Maldito asesino! ¡Tres tiros por la espalda!-le gritó furiosa-¡Como a un animal rabioso la mataste!

-¡Es que así estaba ella!-Dean estaba nervioso, molesto, pero también pensaba que él estaría igual en su lugar por lo que contuvo las enormes ganas que tenía de dispararle en ese mismo momento y le preguntó-¿Pero por qué Sam? Él no tuvo la culpa de nada. Si yo la maté ¿Por qué le haces daño a él?

Elaine en ese momento miró a Sam, que durante toda la discusión se había removido inquieto en su lecho, aparentaba no tener fiebre ni dolores sino que parecía estar luchando en contra de aquello que lo mantenía inconsciente.

Entonces la hermosa joven suavizó el rostro enfurecido, sonrojándose un poco cuando sus ojos brillaron reflejando su lucha interior.

-De verdad, lo siento-le dijo a un sorprendido Dean que no esperaba esa respuesta-Desde que lo conocí pensé que era adorable-su tono se había suavizado tanto como su mirada-Pero Sam fue parte del trato para llegar a ti. No tuve otra opción-concluyó tristemente.

-¿Qué trato?-Dean frunció el ceño alarmado-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando murió mi hermana yo estaba en SideWinder-comenzó a relatar Elaine ya abatida por su conflicto de pasiones y decidida a terminar con eso-Me costó mucho averiguar qué pasó en realidad, nadie parecía tener una respuesta coherente…

-¡Es lógico, seguramente no te hablaron de demonios!-acotó Dean irónico-¡Siempre creen que estamos locos!

-¡Déjame terminar!-volvió a enfadarse Elaine-Cuando supe que fuiste tú empecé a buscarte por todas partes ¡Quería matarte!-la joven lo miraba con un odio intenso - No podía encontrarte por ningún lado, siempre llegaba tarde-continuó cansinamente- Por eso cuando me ofrecieron llegar a ti, si antes encontraba y preparaba a Sam, lo acepté sin dudarlo.

¡Antes de que murieras me daría el gusto de verte sufrir lo mismo que yo al perder a tu hermano!-exclamó satisfecha y llena de rencor.

Dean la escuchaba tenso, tratando de contener la furia que iba sintiendo al comprender que se hallaban envueltos en una red de conspiraciones. Aún apuntando con su revólver a Elaine le dijo con la voz entrecortada por la furia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con preparar a Sam? ¿Quién te ofreció eso?... ¡Habla! ¡Rápido!-a duras penas el muchacho contenía las ganas de dispararle en ese momento así que volvió a doblarle el brazo y la empujó contra la pared, arrancándole un quejido de dolor.

-¡Está bien! ¡Ya termino!-se asustó Elaine y continuó contando, aunque lentamente y con evasivas-Ellos mataron a dos personas simulando el ataque de hombre lobo con el fin de atraerlos. Fue entonces cuando nos sorprendió encontrar a Sam solo, por lo que organizamos la emboscada en el depósito de chatarra .Lo desmayaron y cuando yo me arrodillé a su lado lo inyecté, aunque no pude vaciar todo el contenido ¡Tenías que llegar tú, maldito, y arruinarlo todo!-el tono de voz de la joven era una mezcla de rencor y miedo-¡Si no cumplo mi parte del trato van a matarme a mí!-dijo finalmente con evidente angustia.

-¡¿Quiénes?-se exasperó Dean-¡Dilo de una vez o te mato maldita perra!-y amartilló el arma dispuesto a disparar.

Elaine miró por sobre el hombro del cazador y en lugar de asustarse sonrió misteriosamente.

-Si quieres saberlo sólo tienes que darte vuelta-el tono siniestro, malvado, y oscuro de esa voz erizaron los vellos de la nuca del rubio que inmediatamente giró sobre sí mismo para encontrarse frente a tres hombres amenazantes, corpulentos y de demoníacos ojos negros.

El más grande, alto, fuerte, de cabellos oscuros y mirada penetrante, emitió una risa diabólica y con un movimiento de su mano lanzó a Dean, que estaba a punto de disparar, por el aire, estrellándolo contra la pared con tal fuerza que los pulmones del muchacho se quedaron sin aliento, mientras que un hilo de sangre corría hacia el suelo desde su boca.

**Buenooooo, me retirooooo!*ojitos asustados* Espero haberlas sorprendido con las apariciones demoníacas que complicarán las cosas en el próximo capítulo.**

**Si les gustó, ya saben, con ansiedad espero sus reviews. Lamento que sea un poco corto este capi pero las compensaré publicando el martes!**

**Saludos a todas! Bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todas!Quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, han sido unos días muy atareados con mi trabajo, mi hijo y las actividades escolares pero hoy por fin les dejo el capítulo siguiente, quiero que sepan que el próximo lo dejaré el MIÉRCOLES así que por favor no se lo vayan a perder que les prometo que se las trae(es decir hurt(más), dolor, sorpresa, acción, peligro, etc,muhhahahahah!(risa malvada!)**

**Ahora si, le agradezco a quienes dejaron review:**

**Atenea:**** Hola! Qué gusto que me han dejado un review nuevo, gracias! Bienvenida a mi fanfic, me alegra mucho que te encante y que desde Valencia me sigas, muchísimas gracias! Perdón por el error, no me rayé, jajajaj,lo que pasa que muy bien no conozco como usar la página y no borré lo que edité, ya lo arreglé gracias a tu review, prometo que el miércoles dejo dos capis ya que te ha dado mucha ilusión! Besos a ti también!**

Mila:** Tienes razón en que te de mala espina y para salir de esta incógnita solo tienes que seguir leyendo! Gracias por comentar y me alegro que te sigan pareciendo buenos los capítulos! A Dean, pobrecito mi cuñado mucho daño no le puedo hacer ya que debe seguir protegiendo a su hermanito, pero que va a sufrir, VA A SUFRIR, muhahahhahaha(es que se ve adorable cuando sufre por su hermano ¿O no? Byeeee**

**Selene****: ¿Para que agregar algo a tu review si ya lo has dicho todo, xd? ¡Si, es cierto, que bien me conoces! Ya sabes que no puedo dejar de agregar al pobrecito Dean que te he hecho golpear! ¿Y cómo no lo haría? ¿Quién va a cuidar a mi Sammy si no? ¿Quién mejor que su hermano mayor? Es su vida, su trabajo, y él no nos va a defraudar nunca!(Aunque en la 5ta estuvo a punto, xd, buahhhhhhhhh! Pero como ya me pusiste nerviosa, loca, etc, con la acotación de los días que faltan sólo agregaré: ¡GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS! Besos**

**Ahora sí el capítulo en dónde veremos las intenciones de los demonios y de la bruja, pero aún no sabrán los medios utilizados para alcanzar tal fin "o sea lo que le inyectaron a Sammy",xd! No se pierdan el próximo capítulo y a partir de ahí la loca carrera angustiante, intrigante y emotiva hacia el final!(jajajajja,como me hago propaganda sola!)**

**Espero Tari que puedas leer este capítulo muy pronto, extrañé tu review(buahhhh)**

**P/D:Ya les contestaré el Mp a Tari, Mila y 3R(que te extrañé en este capi,xd!) recién termino de verlos, xd que no me dí cuenta de revisar antes!**

**Capítulo 12:**** Cuando el destino nos alcanza**

Tratando de recuperar el aliento y secándose la sangre con el dorso de la mano, un maltrecho Dean Winchester intentó no perder la conciencia y levantarse para enfrentarlos.

No iba a permitir que le hicieran algo a su hermano y ese pensamiento le dio las fuerzas que le faltaban para incorporarse. Los miró con odio y avanzó unos pasos hacia ellos que lo miraban divertidos.

Elaine se había apoyado en un rincón de esa cocina y miraba con terror hacia los demonios y hacia la puerta, indecisa en lo que debía hacer. Había llegado el momento que tanto anhelaba, vengarse de Dean, verlo morir, pero sin embargo la situación la sobrepasaba.

Esos ojos negros como pozos insondables refulgían con una maldad tan intensa y siniestra que toda su sed de venganza se le trocó en duda. Meterse con algo tan malo como esos seres del infierno no podían depararle nada bueno. Por eso, su cuerpo temblaba, paralizando sus pensamientos y acelerando su corazón.

En situación opuesta estaba Dean, con el valor y la furia reflejada en su mirada, se apostaba con el cuerpo en tensión, los puños contraídos, la adrenalina del momento volcada a su favor para lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas contra los demonios y propinarle un violento puñetazo a uno, una patada en la entrepierna al otro y cuando se acercaba a golpear al tercero, el más corpulento y de cabellos oscuros, su avance temerario fue detenido por una pared invisible, que al levantar la mano, interpuso el demonio.

-¡Hijo de perra!-le gruñó entre dientes el valeroso cazador.

Por toda respuesta obtuvo una risa maléfica y una violenta sacudida que lo elevó por el aire y lo lanzó contra la mesa que se partió en mil astillas.

A pesar de que apenas podía moverse por el dolor punzante de tres costillas fisuradas, que le dificultaban el simple acto de respirar, el valiente y obstinado muchacho volvió a levantarse.

-Dean…Dean…tan terco como tu padre-el poderoso demonio levantó la mano y lo aplastó contra la pared a unos centímetros del suelo-¿Por qué no dejas de luchar? ¿Acaso no extrañas el infierno?-ironizó con saña, acercándose cada vez más a él para mirarlo frente a frente-¿Sabes?-prosiguió-Muchos ahí recuerdan lo buen torturador que eras.

Elaine lo miró horrorizada, llevándose una mano a la boca para reprimir que el miedo se transforme en un grito. Dean, en cambio, enfrentó al demonio con odio en su mirada y con un firme tono amenazante le contestó.

-¡Y si te atreves a hacerle daño a mi hermano te lo demostraré, aunque me mates! ¡Cobarde hijo de puta!-lo insultó furioso y prosiguió-¿No olvides que un ángel me sacó de ahí y puede volver a hacerlo!

El demonio ante la mención de esa palabra crispó su rostro en un rictus de odio…o de miedo. Se volvió hacia los otros dos hombres que miraban inquietos, seguramente esperando la reacción de quien era el líder de ellos.

Éste señalando a Elaine, que se tensó del susto, le dijo a uno de los demonios.

-¡Llévatela!-ordenó-Lilith quiere verla.

-¡¿Lilith?-exclamaron al unísono, furioso Dean y desconcertada Elaine, que tratando de soltar su brazo de la mano de acero del demonio dijo

-¡Pero ella quiere a Sam no a mí! ¡Yo cumplí mi parte del trato, lo debilité!-ansiosa y asustada trataba de que la escuchen-¡Sólo tienen que matar a Dean y llevarse a Sam! ¡Ése era el trato!-pero aunque gritaba y se debatía en pos de zafarse, el demonio la arrastró hacia la puerta y desaparecieron tras ella, dejando tras de sí el malévolo sonido de la risa de los otros.

El más poderoso giró hacia Dean, que inmovilizado contra la pared, tenía el rostro desencajado por la furia, el dolor y la impotencia.

-¡NO SE ACERQUEN A MI HERMANO!-amenazó ferozmente-¡VOY A MATARLOS!

-¿Ah sí? ¡Eso me gustaría verlo!-le dijo sarcástico el malvado y le ordenó al otro sin ni siquiera mirarlo-¡Ve por el chico y llévatelo!

-¡NOOOO!-gritó Dean tratando de zafar desesperadamente de esa fuerza invisible-¡No lo toques maldito!

El enviado del infierno simplemente lo miró y riendo maliciosamente, disfrutando de la angustia del rubio, se encaminó hacia la cama de Sam.

**Lamento si este capítulo les resultó corto, por eso la próxima entrega del fanfic es el miércoles! Sólo pido una cosa: ¡Me gustan los tres review para seguir, POR FIIIIIIIII! (*ojitos ilusionados*)**

**Y si alguien además de mi nueva amiga Atenea gusta en comentar será muy bien recibida! Me gusta mucho tener amigas de todas partes del mundo!**

**Mi nombre es Nanci y soy de Argentina, el país de Maradona, el tango y el dulce de leche!**

**Besos a todas!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicas!GRACIAS por tan lindos review, estoy muy contenta y emocionada con la respuesta a esta que es mi primera historia!**

**Como prometí ahora les dejo el capítulo 13, acá en mi país todavía es miércoles, son las 21.00hrs, recién llego del centro de la ciudad y antes de cocinar voy a actualizar (*respiro agitada*, hoy fue un largo día!) Creo que después no podré dejar el 14 hoy porque no sé si tendré tiempo de arreglar la página del Word con los comentarios, etc, pero SIN FALTA mañana lo dejo ¿SE LO VAN A PERDER?**

**Ahora agradezco a mis nuevas amigas(ya que dije que recibiré con gusto los comentarios de nuevas fans de SPN y que a todas las considero amigas en esta pasión llamada Dean y Sam Winchester ¿O no es así?**

**INUGAMI:**** Gracias que te gusta que complico todo,xd! Me alegro que no te moleste que no quiero que me pare nada y publicar pronto cada capi! Yo también pienso pobre Dean pero no puedo evitar hacer que sufra por su hermanito. A mi pobrecito Sam nada le resulta fácil y menos cuando hay demonios (¡Y Lilith para colmo!) Besos y espero que te guste este capi, verás que pasa con Sam!**

**IVANNIA316:****Hola!Gracias por tus palabras, me encantó que me consideraras tu heroína, xd (es demasiado el elogio *ojitos emocionados*). Ahora bien, me alegro que te haya gustado el Dean golpeado y herido pero temo que es Hurt/Sam no Dean pero igualmente el rubio sufre de lo lindo. ¡ Ojalá te siga gustando!**

**TARIELIK****:Me encantan tus comentarios, como analizas las situaciones y opinas si estaba bien o mal hechas las acciones de los personajes. Coincido en todo con vos con respecto a Elaine y ya dentro de muy poco verás las consecuencias de sus acciones!GRACIAS por comentar los dos y gracias por echarme de menos, sé que el tiempo complica las cosas pero también sé que no dejarás de leer!**

**Aunque algunos capis sean más cortos verás que la intensidad no la pierden(al menos eso espero transmitir!) Me alegró mucho saber que te gusta como escribo, la verdad que me estimula a continuar las palabras lindas que recibo de quienes leen!**

**Besos!**

**¿Y MI AMIGAAAAAAAA? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? ¿Y EL REVIEW? (emoticon enojado y llorón) **

**A todas muchas gracias por leer aunque algunas no comenten!**

**Capítulo 13****: Poder…maldición o salvación**

Estaba llegando la noche trayendo con ella una oscuridad que se había tornado más tenebrosa que de costumbre gracias a unas amenazantes nubes negras en las que refulgían, como fuegos de artificio, refucilos y rayos de tonos blancos y amarillos. La naturaleza estaba preparándose para descargar toda su furia sobre el bosque y el pueblo de Lakeview, como en sintonía con las fuerzas del averno, que en esa habitación se preparaban para destruir al joven cazador.

El líder de los demonios, de aspecto aterrorizante, amenazador sonreía triunfante cuando levantó la mano hacia Dean diciéndole

-¡Despídete de tu hermano!-el rubio desvió la vista hacia Sam al tiempo que comenzaba a sentir una dolorosa presión que le retorcía el interior de su cuerpo-¡Y de este mundo!-concluyó sonriendo maliciosamente.

Pero en ese momento su cuerpo se encorvó, su rostro se crispó sorprendido, mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su boca desde donde el espeso humo negro había asomado un poco. Sus ojos negros por un momento voltearon hacia atrás, dejando ver el color marrón de la persona poseída, mientras que un asombrado Dean veía a su hermano parado al lado de la cama, con ambos brazos extendidos hacia los demonios, y no podía creer en lo que veía.

Ahí estaba Sam, sus casi dos metros de altura le conferían un aspecto imponente, parado con firmeza sobre sus pies, con el cuerpo tenso y la mirada dura.

Aunque todavía se veía pálido, la fuerza que proyectaba confirmaba que los demonios tenían sobrados motivos para temerle y haber intentado debilitarlo. Su poder estaba obligándolos a dejar los cuerpos poseídos, tosiendo y encorvándose doloridos.

El demoníaco humo negro iba saliendo poco a poco por sus bocas abiertas, camino al infierno, en medio de tensos rictus de dolor.

Dean aún no podía moverse de esa presión invisible que lo sujetaba contra la pared y observaba conmocionado la habilidad psíquica que demostraba su hermano y, aunque ya lo había visto, no podía dejar de sentir preocupación, ansiedad…y hasta miedo. Sam se veía tan diferente, oscuro, poderoso. Su cuerpo destacaba frente a la ventana y tras ella, la tormenta y los relámpagos que habían desatado su furia en el exterior, daban un marco más imponente a la escena.

El maligno que se había acercado a Sam ya se encontraba abatido en el suelo, los restos del humo demoníaco retirándose entre colores rojos y amarillos como el fuego, parecían ser absorbidos hacia abajo, implacablemente y sin resistencia.

Pero, en ese preciso momento, el muchacho emitió un quejido y se dobló en dos, tomándose la cabeza con dolor.

El demonio que estaba con Dean, volvió a recomponerse y, con los feroces ojos negros refulgiendo como carbones encendidos, dio media vuelta moviendo la mano hacia la pared tratando de dominar a Sam que hizo un esfuerzo respirando profundamente y se enderezó.

-¡Vaya, vaya!-exclamó el maldito al ver que no logró moverlo ni un poco-Lilith me advirtió que eras poderoso.

-¡Deja ir a mi hermano!-le dijo por toda respuesta con un tono duro y amenazante-¡O voy a destruirte!-concluyó levantando nuevamente el brazo apuntando su mano abierta hacia él.

-¡Sam , el cuchillo!-le urgió ansioso el mayor-¡Usa el cuchillo!

El chico desvió un poco la vista hacia el bolso que estaba abierto sobre la cama que estaba a su lado y evaluó la posibilidad de tomarlo para arrojárselo al demonio. No estaba muy cerca y, sintiendo la amenaza del dolor en su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que podía fallar y perder la única oportunidad de salvación que tenían los dos.

Miró preocupado a su hermano y negó levemente con la cabeza al tiempo que el demonio comenzaba a caminar hacia él diciéndole sarcásticamente

-Sam Winchester, nuestro niño prodigio ¿Qué te pasa?-sonrió satisfecho-¿No puedes o no quieres usar tus poderes?

-No te acerques maldito-le contestó con voz fría e imperturbable.

-¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?-acicateó perversamente-¡Sólo así te salvarás!-y agregando con un tono amenazante dijo-Y a tu hermano le evitarás este dolor-y levantó la mano hacia Dean mientras reía con maldad.

En el acto la pared detrás de él se resquebrajó con un cazador, ahogando un grito, sintió como esa fuerza invisible lo empujaba contra la pared amenazando aplastarlo.

-¡NO!-gritó Sam-¡Déjalo!-su debilidad se transformó en una peligrosa rabia al ver a su hermano en peligro. Cerrando el puño y concentrando esa rabia en su mirada le provocó una sacudida casi espasmódica al maligno ser que intentó inútilmente seguir avanzando hacia él.

El rostro de Sam se tensó evidenciando el esfuerzo que le demandaba tratar de eliminarlo, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza, transformando el color pálido de su piel en un tono más rojo.

La vena de su frente se hinchó notablemente con el esfuerzo, al tiempo que sus latidos, retumbaban frenéticamente en su pecho.

El demonio retrocedía lentamente, la palma de la mano que en ese instante había abierto Sam, parecía empujarlo lenta e inexorablemente hacia la pared más cercana a la puerta del baño haciéndolo quejarse, dar arcadas, tratando de zafarse con desesperación de la fuerza invisible del poder del chico, que en ese momento pareció flaquear, llevándose una mano a la cabeza en señal de dolor mientras que hilos de sangre comenzaron a caer de su nariz, humedeciendo sus labios que se crisparon tensos.

A pesar de que evidenciaba un gran esfuerzo el joven no quitó la vista ni tampoco apartó su mano levantada hacia el demonio que parecía alguien pronto a asfixiarse con la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, tratando de mantener el aire que, transformado en un remolino de humo negro, entraba y salía de su cuerpo.

Ya en el borde de su resistencia, apretándose la sien y la frente con fuerza, se encontraba el menor de los Winchester tratando de acabar con ese poderoso demonio que aprovechaba esa debilidad y se aferraba al cuerpo del humano poseído.

-¡Ríndete de una vez héroe!-lo atenaceó respirando dolorido-¡Cuando llegue Lilith serás nuestro y ya nada podrás hacer!

Ante la mención de ese nombre tan odiado por él su cuerpo se tensó y, enderezándose cuan alto era, el joven cazador respiró profundamente y movió sus dedos cerrando el puño con fuerza como si estuviera estrujando al demonio con su propia mano.

Si Dean, que observaba todo con angustia e impotencia, hubiera estado más cerca de Sam pudiendo mirarlo de frente y no de perfil como estaba, habría visto como en esa fracción de segundo en el que exclamaba furiosamente -¡Nunca!-los ojos verdes de su hermanito se habían vuelto negros como la más oscura noche.

Al mismo tiempo el demonio se doblegó dolorido por el poder que surgió del psíquico en oleadas que le envolvían y penetraban en él con tal velocidad y energía que comenzó a encogerse ante ellas, convulsionado por el dolor, las rodillas doblándose y sus malignos poderes en reflujo iluminando con unas explosiones de luces blancas y rojas, los ojos, la boca y todo su interior, vislumbrándose en medio de esos destellos las sombras de sus huesos.

Cuando el humo espeso se disipó en el suelo y esos destellos se perdieron, como las estrellas cuando aparece el sol en el firmamento, el demonio cayó al suelo con estrépito. Al mismo tiempo las ataduras que aprisionaban a Dean contra la pared desaparecieron y el cazador cayó de costado, acompañando su llegada al piso con un quejido y un insulto.

Enseguida escuchó la familiar voz de Sam que lo llamaba por su nombre, con rapidez volvió el rostro hacia él y cuando lo vio casi se le paraliza el corazón.

Una gran mancha de sangre cubría una parte de su camisa ahí donde los hilos rojos y tibios cayeron desde la hemorragia de su nariz. La piel del menor estaba blanca como el papel y su mirada clamaba por ayuda con el brillo intenso de quien la debilidad no lo deja hablar. Parado, quieto junto a la cama en donde hasta hacía unos minutos yacía enfermo, el menor de los Winchester extendió la mano hacia su hermano clamando por su ayuda y, aunque un preocupado Dean se levantó con esfuerzo dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia él, no alcanzó a sujetarlo cuando se desplomó al suelo como muerto.

-¡SAMMY!-gritó el mayor y se tiró junto a él, olvidándose del dolor de su propio cuerpo para buscarle el pulso desesperadamente. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y escuchó, tocándole a su vez la muñeca en busca del latido que a él también lo volvería a la vida.

Luego de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos respiró aliviado y se secó las lágrimas que habían nacido en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-¡Vamos Sammy, resiste!-le pidió al escuchar esos latidos tan débiles y lejanos-¡Tengo que llevarte a otro lado, a un doctor, Lilith vendrá aquí!-mientras hablaba hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y, aunque el dolor de sus costillas le quemaba por dentro, levantó a Sam y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia fuera.

Como pudo lo subió al auto, corrió a buscar sus cosas y cuando volvió se sentó en la seguridad de su interior dando vueltas a la llave de arranque para salir apresuradamente de ese lugar.

Mientras que en el cielo los relámpagos y truenos acompañaban, justo en el momento en el que el Impala arrancó y aceleró, el chisporroteo de las luces de la zona que parpadeaban enloquecidas ante la siniestra cercanía de las fuerzas del mal.

**Aquí a terminado el capítulo, espero que les haya resultado intenso y les haya sorprendido la "sorpresiva" salvación del problema en que estaban gracias a los poderes de Sam (que en particular a mí es algo que me enloquece y me encanta! Se ve TAN SEXY cuando se pone duro y poderoso, xd!**

**Espero que les haya gustado la escena del exorcismo de los demonios, fue difícil de explicar y transmitir las imágenes de la escena (*ojitos ilusionados esperan muchos reviews*)**

**¡Hasta mañana! Besos a todas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaaaa! Estoy muy contenta con tan lindos reviews por el capítulo 13. De verdad me encantaron absolutamente todos. Como ayer no pude dejar el capi que prometí lo traigo hoy aunque tenga un cumpleaños familiar( cumple mi hermana) y como ya nos vamos a sentar a cenar lo dejo sin hacer los extensos agradecimientos que acostumbro hacer. **

**Pero desde ya sepan que tanto TariElik, Selene, 3R, Inugami y MilaPadAckles dejaron unos reviews que realmente me ENCANTARON!MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Y para todos los que leen aunque no comenten desde ya mi agradecimiento!**

**Capítulo 14****: Nunca juegues con extraños**

A toda velocidad, como un torbellino negro que arrasa un sembrado en medio de una tormenta, el Impala recorrió las pocas cuadras que culminaban en la carretera hacia el otro pueblo, con el rugido constante de su poderoso motor.

En el interior del auto, un dolorido Dean Winchester, se esforzaba por serenar su propio torbellino interior y concentrarse en los pasos a seguir. Mientras con el rabillo del ojo observaba a Sam que continuaba inconsciente, inmóvil, como si apenas respirara, el mayor de los hermanos manejaba decidido a alejarlo lo más posible de Lilith y sus demonios.

De repente recordó a Bobby que iba en camino hacia el hotel, sacó el teléfono y alarmado lo llamó.

-¿Dean? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sam está peor?-se preocupó el viejo amigo antes que el joven pudiera decirle algo.

-¡Bobby, escucha! ¡No tengo mucho tiempo!-le pidió ansioso-¡No vayas al hotel, Lilith está buscando a Sammy!

-¿Cómo?-se sobresaltó el cazador.

-Es una larga historia, después te cuento-interrumpió Dean antes de que siguiera preguntando-Escúchame, ¿Dónde estás ahora?-le urgió nervioso.

-Cerca de Burns, ahí está trabajando la . En veinte minutos llego.

-Bueno-el muchacho suspiró tratando de relajarse y pensar con claridad-Vamos a hacer esto. La buscas, yo te llamo cuando encuentre una casa en las afueras de Tulelake y nos encontramos ahí. Que traiga medicinas y todo lo necesario para atender a Sam-el cazador miró de reojo a su hermano y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Dean? ¿Estás bien?-se preocupó Bobby.

-Tengo algunas costillas rotas, nada que no pueda soportar-así diciendo se apoyó más en el asiento y se tocó el costado frunciendo el ceño con un gesto de dolor-Es Sammy el que me preocupa-prosiguió-está muy mal Bobby-concluyó denotando un leve temblor de angustia en la voz.

-Tranquilo Dean, es joven, fuerte, se va a recuperar, ya verás-trató de calmarlo el viejo cazador.

-Gracias amigo, de verdad-se emocionó el joven-Nos vemos pronto.

-Te lo aseguro. No olvides proteger la casa con los hechizos y la sal-recomendó Bobby- Esa perra del demonio no lo va a encontrar.

-Así lo haré Bobby-aseguró Dean con determinación, dejó el celular en su bolsillo, miró a su hermano y aceleró mucho más su intimidante auto negro.

Mientras tanto, en una cabaña abandonada, casi destruida, que se encontraba oculta en la profundidad del bosque, una aterrada Elaine tenía frente a sí a Lilith que caminaba lentamente, con un andar casi felino e igual de atemorizante, por el interior polvoriento y derruido de la cabaña. No decía una palabra, pero de tanto en tanto, le lanzaba una mirada asesina a la joven, que apoyada en una pared de madera resquebrajada, no dejaba de temblar.

Afuera, la tormenta descargaba toda su furia con atronadores rayos y truenos que prácticamente hacían vibrar los cimientos de la cabaña y, como en empatía, su propia alma.

Repentinamente una voz sombría surgió de un rincón en penumbras, erizándole los vellos de la nuca y llevándola hacia un miedo asombrosamente abrumador.

-Se fueron-dijo el demonio que había aparecido como un espectro, silencioso y aterrador-El chico Winchester los mató a los dos.

Lilith se volvió con furia hacia Elaine.

-¿Qué pasó querida? ¿No jugaste bien tu juego?-le preguntó con una voz casi infantil pero sin embargo aterradora.

-¿Cómo voy a saber lo que pasó? ¡Me sacaron de allí!-se defendió titubeante la joven-Yo lo preparé, lo debilité como habíamos quedado y aunque Dean casi lo evita, me las arreglé para quedarme cerca de ellos y hacerlo. ¡Sam estaba mal, estoy segura!-casi sollozante, Elaine trataba de defenderse-¡Déjame salir de aquí!-le rogó anhelante.

Lilith rió sarcásticamente.

-No, no, no chiquita linda-le dijo mientras se acercaba a Elaine, que de repente quiso moverse y no lo consiguió-Hace muy poco casi tuve a Sam conmigo y realmente lo habría disfrutado-agregó suspirando-No sólo yo, sino este cuerpo que hoy llevo. ¿Cómo crees que voy a quedarme sin diversión después de que por tu culpa, por inútil-Lilith se acercó al rostro de la chica que ya no podía evitar las lágrimas, le apretó las mejillas mirándola con una maldad que le heló la sangre en las venas y prosiguió-hoy no me trajeron a Sam…-de repente dejó de hablar acercando tanto los labios y su nariz a la boca de la aterrada Elaine, que luchó por apartarse por la repulsión que le provocaba sentir el aliento cálido y fétido de la maligna mujer demonio. Para aumentar su espanto la olisqueó, casi un gato a su presa, y con violencia le apartó la mano de la cara.

-¡Maldita perra! ¡Lo besaste!

-No-titubeó la joven-No es cierto.

-¡No mientas! ¡Sé que lo hiciste!-le dijo furiosa-¿Acaso querías tener algo con él, por eso no lo debilitaste? ¡Traidora!-le espetó con odio al tiempo que, levantando su mano, una luz cegadora pero a la vez difusa como la niebla y caliente como los vapores de un volcán, envolvieron a Elaine que lanzó un grito desgarrador y cayó echa un ovillo, doblada en dos por el dolor, en el piso crujiente y polvoriento de la cabaña.

Los ojos de Lilith completamente blancos centellaron casi tanto como la luz que fluctuaba de su mano con poderosa fuerza aunque a veces la envolvían en oleadas suaves dejándola respirar al tiempo que sollozaba pidiendo clemencia con una súplica desesperada que sólo conseguía una risa despiadada, cruel y a la vez casi infantil de la poderosa demonio, que actuaba como un gato divirtiéndose con su presa, soltándola y volviéndola a atrapar, jugando con el momento de terminar con ella para siempre.

**Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo en el que vimos el final de Elaine (espero no haber sido demasiado mala) Mentira,jajajajja, por lo que le hizo a mi Sammy y quería hacerle a Dean se lo merecía!**

**Mañana dejo el siguiente antes de irme de viaje!**

**Saludos a todas!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! Ya regresé de mi viaje a las tierras de mi hermanita del alma Selene y muy contenta observo unos hermosos reviews los que agradezco de todo corazón.**

**3R.****:Ya sabía yo que te hubiera encantado ayudar que tú siempre tienes esas geniales ideas sobre como despellejar "ciertas pelirrojas" que aún no aparecen por acá,jajajajajaj! Un besito a ti amiga y GRACIAS!**

**TariElik:**** Me alegro que no te disgustara el final de Elaine y por supuesto que se lo merecía (meterse con mi Sammy como se atreve!(*insert emoticon enojado*)Gracias por tus palabras que siempre me dan mucho ánimo, me pone muy bien que me digan lo que les gusta de lo que escribo, me ayuda a inspirarme en mis demás historias (una ya pronto la publicaré!) Besos y gracias por esperarme!**

**Inugami****: Awwww!Me encantó tu comentario, me hiciste sonrojar con tus alabanzas sobre el funcionamiento de mi cerebro,jajajaja. Respondiendo a tu pregunta creo que lo que Lilith le hubiera hecho es lo mismo que le haría yo si lo agarro(no aclaro más por si leen menores,jajajajajj) Hablando en serio: ese tema en parte se aclara pero no olvides que este fic está ubicado en la 4ta temporada y transcurre luego de Jump the sharck y The rapture así que si te puedes situar en lo que había pasado antes de esos capítulos(en especial la visita de Lilith a Sam en el capi The monster…)entenderás mejor el funcionamiento de mi cerebro,jejejejeje.**

**Me encantó que me elogiaras la manera de describir las escenas y las emociones, de verdad GRACIAS me emocionaron mucho por eso no me enojo con que dijeras "mi Sammy"(conste que soy celosa,jajajajaj) Espero que encuentres en este y los próximos capis la emoción que me estás pidiendo! Un gran saludo y hasta pronto!**

**Mila****: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y tus ganas de repartir abrazos,jajajaja,eso indica que fue emocionante para ti ya que en tu comentario observé la compasión por nuestro pobrecito Sammy sufriendo, tu necesidad de "consuelo"(jajajajajaj)al pobre hermano mayor que sufre tanto y tu satisfacción por el final de Elaine( la bruja). Espero que no la extrañes y que no te enojes si no aparece más Lilith ya que la historia no está centrada en esos acontecimientos sino en la relación de los Winchester (es que yo quedé mal con su relación en la 4ta y en especial después de ver el 4x21 y por eso escribí este fanfic que espero que disfruten. Gracias por decirme que te gusta como redacto, me encantó! Un gran saludo y besos!**

**Selene:**** Pero que mala que eres, xd! Si lo que hace Lilith con esa luz blanca es una tortura lo suficientemente desagradable para cualquier humano (menos mal que para mi Sammy no, xd!) Después de todo era una pobre hermana menor tratando de vengar a su pobre hermana mayor (¿no la entenderíamos por eso acaso?)**

***La que escribió antes fue la tonta de mi lado bipolar para hacerse la buena y caritativa y la que escribe ahora realmente es la que le haría cosas peores por meterse con los hermanitos Winchester (que son nuestros, joder, y de nadie más!)***

**Bueno con respecto a "pobrecito Sammy muy enfermo" que le voy a hacer si sabes que amo el hurtSam así que fácil no va a hacer su vida en mis fics, muhahahahah, pero como también adoro al big bro sufriendo y luchando por su hermano unas cuantas costillas rotas no le vienen mal a nadie, jajajjaja**

**Besos y gracias por tan lindo comentario.**

**Ahora si chicas, les dejo el siguiente capítulo, veo que todas se alegraron con la próxima ayuda de nuestro querido tío Bobby así que a partir de este capi espero que disfruten su intervención y además les anuncio que debido a la demora en publicar por causa de mi viaje ****el siguiente capítulo lo agrego en un rato ****(ahora me voy a cocinar que son las 12:24 y tengo que mandar a mi hijo a la escuela!)**

**Capítulo 15: Sensatez o sentimientos**

Luego de alejarse a toda velocidad de Lakeview Dean decidió salir del Estado de Oregon hacia el sur, cruzando de nuevo a California, en donde por la ruta 39 cerca del Lago Plateau encontró una cabaña de pescadores que afortunadamente estaba cerrada por encontrarse fuera de temporada.

Lo primero que hizo fue proteger la casa con sal y todos los hechizos que pudo preparar dedicándose después a atender a Sam, limpiándole con cuidado la sangre del rostro, del cuello y sacándole la camisa que estaba tan manchada de sangre para acomodarlo luego con sumo cuidado en una de las camas que se encontraban en la habitación principal de la pequeña cabaña, rústica, pero con los elementos más imprescindibles para quedarse a resguardo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

El tiempo. Ese era otro problema para el mayor de los Winchester que, habiéndose sentado al lado de Sam, no dejaba de observarlo con la misma frecuencia y ansiedad con la que observaba su reloj esperando la ayuda por llegar.

Las horas pasaban lenta e inexorablemente llevándose con ellas la oscuridad de la noche y la luz de las muchas estrellas que al fin brillaban en el firmamento luego de la poderosa tormenta y en el silencio de la habitación Dean sentía el paso del tiempo con el peso de un condenado que espera la hora de su muerte y, para empeorar las cosas, el mayor se llevaba unos sustos de muerte porque su hermanito no despertaba. Por momentos parecía solo dormido pero en otros la fiebre subía otra vez y Sammy empezaba a delirar, generalmente con el momento en que atrapado contra la pared e inmovilizado por Lilith, observaba como Dean era destrozado por los perros del infierno.

A pesar de que en esos momentos su hermano lo llamaba y le aseguraba que estaba a su lado Sam volvía a quedar inmóvil y tranquilo al parecer sin la suficiente fuerza como para despertarse. Parecía que durante el ataque de los demonios el esfuerzo realizado no sólo había hecho sangrar su nariz sino que lo había dejado completamente agotado.

Al fin, cerca del amanecer, llegó Bobby con la Dra Lee que enseguida pidió que la dejaran a solas con Sammy por lo que el viejo cazador por poco tuvo que arrastrar a Dean hacia la sala para que pudiera trabajar sin que la atosigara a preguntas.

A pesar de que consiguió que se quedara quieto para vendarle el tórax y así protegerle las costillas lesionadas, el rubio no podía apartar la mirada de la puerta detrás de la cual la doctora revisaba a su hermano sintiendo dentro de sí una sensación de angustia que le quemaba el alma.

Tal y como había sentido cuando lo perdió en ese pueblo embrujado sabía que haría lo que sea y daría cualquier cosa por él, a quien prácticamente había criado, cuidándolo días y noches con la responsabilidad y el amor de quién cría un hijo.

Por eso pudo entender, a pesar de lo mucho que le había costado, de la furia y el dolor que sintió cuando John Winchester dio su vida por él, que un padre es capaz de dar hasta el alma por su hijo. Pero él ya había hecho eso, por lo que no podía dejar de pensar que iba a hacer si Sam no resistía.

-¡No va a morir, no otra vez!- se dijo a sí mismo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Bobby que lo había estado observando en silencio dejándolo sumergirse en sus pensamientos, se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Hijo, deja ya de pensar en eso y quita de tu cabezota cualquier idea loca que se te esté ocurriendo-le dijo el viejo cazador con el cariño de un padre y el mismo tono de reproche-Ya te dije que Sam es joven y fuerte…

-Si Bobby… Pero esos poderes…tendrías que haberlo visto-lo interrumpió el muchacho recordando ese suceso -Me parece que lo están matando-agregó tan preocupado que hizo que Bobby levantara la vista con un brillo húmedo en sus ojos como en empatía con la misma intranquilidad que el mayor estaba sintiendo- No es la primera vez que sangra cuando los usa y es evidente que le duele- culminó de hablar y su voz reflejó la angustia de su mirada.

-Bueno Dean, piensa que quizás fue porque estaba débil-trató de calmarlo Bobby aunque su ceño fruncido y una evidente inquietud demostraba que él también estaba preocupado. Y lo que era peor para él que sabía tantas cosas era que también estaba desconcertado con el impresionante poder que Sam parecía estar desarrollando.

-Bobby ¡Escúchame!-pidió el rubio con intensidad-Precisamente que estuviera débil es lo que más me asusta-el cazador lo miró extrañado-Si así como estaba pudo acabar con dos demonios de la forma en que lo hizo-el mayor miró hacia Sam y su voz denotó angustia cuando preguntó-¿Qué será capaz de hacer cuando esté bien?

Los dos se miraron encontrando en la expresión de los ojos del otro el mismo reflejo desconcertante, preocupado y asustado ante el abanico de posibilidades que esa pregunta había desplegado en el interior de los dos.

Los sacó de sus cavilaciones el sonido crujiente de la puerta al abrirse para dar paso a la Dra Lee que los miró tristemente a los dos y suspiró cansada.

**Bien, hasta aquí llegamos y como no quiero que se enojen conmigo por dejarlo en ese suspenso muy pronto dejo el siguiente capítulo!**

**Espero que alguien alcance a dejar un review pero si no es así no importa ya que no esperaré los tres que espero siempre (¿me los dejarán después verdad? *ojitos ilusionados*)**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bueno acá estoy un poco más tarde de lo que esperaba pero fue debido a un cumpleaños familiar así que mi hermana me presta su pc y desde la casa de ella les dejo el siguiente capítulo donde realmente sabremos que le inyectaron a Sam y desde ya les digo que los nombres científicos utilizados así como los nombres de ciudades, rutas, y lo que vaya apareciendo en esta historia son reales.**

**Ahora sí esperando que sea de su agrado este capítulo que no cuenta con acción pero si con angustia y suspenso me despido hasta el miércoles que será el día que les dejaré el nº17(si ya me dejaron los tres reviews que siempre espero ilusionada!)**

**A todas GRACIAS por leer!**

**Capítulo 16:**** Diagnóstico sorpresivo**

Al salir la del cuarto en donde había estado cerca de treinta minutos con Sam se encontró con los dos cazadores de expresión preocupada que al verla en el acto se abalanzaron sobre ella atropellándola a preguntas.

-¿Cómo está?-inquirió Dean.

-¿Qué tiene el chico?-le urgió Bobby.

-¿Ya despertó?-siguió el mayor.

-¿Sigue la fiebre?-se alarmaba el viejo cazador.

-¡Calma, calma!, esperen un poco-les dijo ella poniéndoles una mano en el hombro a cada uno para tranquilizarlos-Den un respiro a esos nervios y escuchen.

.

Los dos cazadores se miraron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo que se disculpaban asegurándole que la iban a escuchar.

-Bien, les cuento-prosiguió la Dra. Lee- Todavía no despertó, sus signos vitales están estables y por ahora no tiene fiebre. Les puedo decir que analicé su sangre-en ese momento Dean miró a Bobby nervioso-y pude identificar el veneno que le inyectaron…

-¡¿Veneno?-casi gritaron al unísono los cazadores interrumpiéndola nuevamente.

-Sí, veneno-prosiguió la Dra Lee con calma-Por suerte fueron pequeñas dosis. Parece que para debilitarlo de a poco-el hermano mayor hervía de odio conforme la doctora relataba y apretaba los puños con furia contenida a duras penas mientras ella continuaba explicando-Ahora mismo voy a buscar los antibióticos para contrarrestar los efectos del veneno. Aunque según observé, también sucede algo extraño- Dean y Bobby ya se miraban desesperados, ansiosos y sin atreverse ninguno de los dos a preguntar nada por lo que la doctora prosiguió-Al parecer Sam intenta, es decir su sangre-se corrigió algo confusa-luchar contra el veneno-y ante las expresiones de extrañeza y asombro de los cazadores prosiguió-Es un chico muy fuerte, otra persona en su lugar con la primera dosis habría quedado completamente enferma e indefensa pero por lo que me contaron él tuvo episodios de fiebre y dolores pero al rato se recuperaba.

-Sí es cierto-la interrumpió Dean asintiendo-Pero ¿Por qué eso es raro? Él es joven y fuerte ¿No puede ser por eso que mejorara?.

-Con este veneno no-afirmó ella con seguridad.

-¿Qué veneno es?-preguntó ansioso Bobby.

-Le inyectaron una mezcla de alcaloides. Pude identificar a la atropina y estoy casi segura que la otra es la escopolamina-miró seriamente a Dean y prosiguió-¡Tengo que actuar rápido Dean! Los cambios bruscos de temperatura, la taquicardia y los dolores que tiene Sam son síntomas de envenenamiento por atropina. Su estado es grave, lo lamento-el rubio palideció y no pudo decir nada-Tengo que inyectarle silicato de fisostigmina y ….

-Si es lo necesario para salvarlo haga lo que sea, pero por favor antes dígame que es lo extraño que mencionó hace un momento-la interrumpió ansioso y preocupado.

-Bueno el caso es que su sangre presenta una linfemia fuera de lo común-y ante la expresión desconcertada del mayor prosiguió para aclararlo mejor-La linfemia es el número elevado de linfocitos en la sangre y los linfocitos son los que se encargan de la elaboración de anticuerpos. Lo extraño en esto es que la sangre de Sam parece haber elevado en demasía estos anticuerpos como si estuviera absorbiendo este veneno-concluyó mirando hacia el más joven de los Winchester pensativa, por lo que no vio la significativa mirada que intercambiaron Dean y Bobby uniendo su pensamiento hacia la sangre contaminada de Sam adjudicándole ese extraño proceso. Entonces la doctora volvió a mirarlos y prosiguió

-Te decía que tengo que actuar lo más rápido posible Dean. Debo ir hasta Tulelake por lo necesario para contraatacar los efectos del veneno, yo no traje esas cosas conmigo…

-¿Sabe manejar?-la interrumpió el rubio ansiosamente.

-Por supuesto que sé, pero me trajo Bobby, yo no traje mi auto-respondió algo confusa.

-Tome las llaves de mi auto-dijo el rubio extendiendo las llaves hacia ella con una expresión de dolor ante tal sacrificio para él-Con este auto hará más rápido que con ningún otro, se lo aseguro-afirmó sonriéndole.

-¿Me llevas tú Bobby?-preguntó todavía indecisa al viejo cazador que se había quedado callado y muy pensativo mientras Dean y la doctora hablaban.

-¿Eh?-se sobresaltó-¡No, no puedo! Tengo que investigar otra cosa-le contestó caminando hacia la cama de Sam.

Dean lo miró extrañado pero poniendo las llaves en la mano de ella la acompañó hasta la puerta mientras decía

-¡Vaya doctora, apresúrese! Yo me quedo a cuidar a mi hermano, por favor no se tarde.

-Está bien, me voy. No te preocupes volveré pronto, sé conducir muy bien-le aseguró mientras salían y se subía al Impala.

Dean miró irse a su adorado auto negro y con pesar se pasó una mano por el cabello y se mordió levemente el labio con una expresión de inquietud.

-¡Vuelve pronto nena!-dijo suspirando mientras observaba la inconfundible e imponente silueta negra del Chevrolet Impala del 67 acelerar con un rugido y perderse en la solitaria carretera.

**HASTA EL MIÉRCOLES! Espero con ansias sus comentarios!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno, hola a todas, acá estoy de nuevo como lo prometí para dejarles el siguiente capítulo. Faltan solamente cinco más y la historia se termina. Extrañaré sus comentarios que me dan mucho ánimo y espero animarme a publicar la que ya estoy pronta a terminar (esa ya lleva 23 capítulos, xd y largos debo agregar ya que una vez que comencé a escribir fanfiction mi escritura se disparó junto a mi imaginación (*eso fue una trampita para ver si me piden que la publique, muahahahah*))**

**Gracias a todas por leer y a las que comentan les agradezco especialmente por tan lindas palabras:**

**Inugami:**** Hola! GRACIAS por dejar tu comentario del cap.15 tan rápidamente y sobre todo gracias por las palabras de aliento (ese "extraordinarias" me dejó awwwww! Muy emocionada! Me alegro que te hayan gustado ambos capis y el toque de suspenso que dejé fue para la parte que Bobby aclara ahora y, tal como lo indica el título, la parte de la medicina ya pasó, jeje. "Obviamente"^_^ a Dean le preocupa más su Sammy que su nena pero es parte de su carácter siempre hacer una mención de ella (y no me quiero acordar del Impala ahora en la sexta, buahhhhh!) No hay problema en que compartamos a "nuestro" Sammy así que espero que no terminemos peleadas, jajaja.**

**Saludos y hasta pronto!**

**MilaPadAckles:**** Me alegro que te guste (o sea una adicción) el angst. Al igual que a vos me encanta y AMO sobre todo cuando los adorables hermanos sufren por el bienestar y la protección de sus vidas en continuo riesgo en la serie y en mis fics, muhahahhaha.**

**Me alegro que te hayas sentido en una clase de medicina, sé que salió muy formal el capi con las explicaciones de la doctora pero eran necesarias porque TODO tiene que ver con TODO como finalmente te darás cuenta en este capítulo donde hay otro tipo de lección, jajajjaja. Espero que te guste!**

**P/D: También pienso lo mismo sobre el amor de padre de Dean hacia su hermanito awwwwww, es súper tiernooooo!**

**Selene****: Gracias hermanita por tan lindas palabras. Como siempre estoy de acuerdo en todo con vos en especial en lo de adorables y achuchables, jajajaja.**

**Lamento darte más trabajo con la velocidad con la que estoy publicando, tómalo con calma, no pasa nada que te demores en traducir (espero que no te linchen las italianas, jajajjaj)**

**GRACIAS por tus halagos sobre mi investigación de la cual verás su segunda parte en este capi (me costó bastante por cierto encontrar el "veneno" justo para que se ajuste al espíritu sobrenatural de la serie.**

**Sigue babeando hermanita que tu Dean preocupado y afligido deberá sufrir durante un tiempito más!Besos**

**Capítulo 17:**** Cuando no solo es medicina**

Después de que perdiera de vista a su adorado auto, el mayor de los Winchester suspiró preocupado mientras ingresaba a la cabaña.

-"¿Cuándo se van a acabar los problemas"?-pensó cansado. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de horas que llevaba sin dormir, sin comer, con dolores tanto en el cuerpo como en espíritu.

Necesitaba un descanso con urgencia. Ya estaba harto de demonios, ángeles, sellos y Apocalipsis .Quería irse al Gran Cañón. Pero no sólo, necesitaba que Sam estuviese con él, que disfrutaran como hermanos de unas vacaciones, de playas, de chicas, juergas y ….no pudo seguir pensando porque al entrar a la cabaña vio a Bobby sentado, con la vista perdida y la expresión preocupada, junto a la cama de Sam que yacía inmóvil e indefenso.

Dean supo en ese instante que cambiaría todo lo que había pensado de una vida tranquila y que volvería a luchar contra lo que sea con tal de recuperar a su hermanito.

-¿En qué piensas Bobby?-preguntó al verlo tan absorto.

El viejo cazador se sobresaltó al escucharlo, tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Dean frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

-¡Escúchame hijo! ¡Tengo que irme rápido a investigar algo!-contestó levantándose con evidente urgencia-Pero tendré que esperar a la doctora para llevarla de nuevo a su casa, así que recién en un par de horas podré encontrar lo que necesito, si es que recuerdo dónde lo leí y …

-¡Bobby!-exclamó Dean-¿Qué pasa? ¡No te entiendo nada!

El cazador observó atento el rostro preocupado del joven y encontró en su expresión el reflejo de su propia ansiedad.

-Discúlpame muchacho-le dijo apoyándole una mano en el hombro-Creo que ver así a Sam me afectó más de lo que pensaba. Sabes que lo quiero como si fuera un hijo-su voz se enronqueció emocionada y agregó-A los dos.

-No tienes porqué disculparte, lo sé-Dean carraspeó tratando de evitar demostrar su emoción-Para nosotros también eres como un padre.

Por un minuto los dos cazadores se miraron sin poder decir una palabra más pero sus expresiones fueron lo suficientemente elocuentes para que éstas no fueran necesarias. Mientras le palmeaba el hombro al mayor y se pasaba una mano por el rostro para serenarse, Bobby le dijo

-Lo que quiero investigar es si además del apoyo médico podríamos agregar un hechizo…

-¿Un hechizo?-se sobresaltó Dean interrumpiéndolo-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

-¡Escúchame hijo!-le apremió el viejo-Cuando la nombró esas sustancias yo recordé que éstas se encuentran en unas plantas; la mandrágora y la belladona que siempre estuvieron relacionadas con la brujería, y en especial la belladona, a múltiples envenenamientos célebres.

-Pero –dudó el rubio desconcertado e impaciente-¿En dónde entra la brujería en esto Bobby?.

-Por lo que recuerdo el nombre científico de la belladona es Atropa Belladona y ese nombre Deriva de Atropos, hija de la noche, y de Erebeo que es la más vieja de las tres parcas y la encargada de cortar el hilo de la vida-Dean miraba a Bobby y a Sam cada vez más nervioso mientras entendía adónde quería llegar el viejo y sabio cazador que con un tono serio de voz continuó explicando-Según las antiguas tradiciones europeas Erebeo sólo sale una noche al año durante la llamada noche de las Walpurias y es cuando se prepara para celebrar el Sabbath con las brujas invocando también a Bellona, diosa de la guerra para los celtas.

Dean se sentó junto a Sam mientras titubeante preguntaba

-¿Y esa noche fue…?

-Hace tres días.

-Cuando Sam se sintió mal por primera vez-afirmó frunciendo el ceño y apretando con fuerza los puños-¿Qué más Bobby?-preguntó rabioso sabiendo que aún faltaba algo confirmando sus sospechas sólo con ver la expresión del viejo amigo.

-La mandrágora no se queda atrás hijo-confirmó al rubio-Antiguos documentos la describen como una planta mágica y fue considerada objeto de superstición. En el medioevo los campesinos le tenían terror porque creían que su raíz poseía ciertas características humanas, ya que su forma se asemeja a una persona.

-¡Esa la recuerdo!-se entusiasmó Dean-¡Es cómo la que aparece en Harry Potter!-y sonrió como un niño entusiasmado tratando de bromear un poco para descargar tanta tensión que sentía al escuchar a Bobby explicar tantas cosas nada alentadoras.

El viejo cazador arqueó las cejas sorprendido, un poco le sonrió, pero enseguida frunció el ceño ante la acotación y le dijo

-¡Esto es serio hijo! En los textos de magia se habla de ellos con verdadero culto. Dicen que es una planta que adormece el primer día y vuelve loco el segundo.

-¿Dices que Sam puede volverse loco?-se alarmó el mayor de los hermanos.

-Espero que no Dean. Sólo creo que es mejor que además de la medicina convencional que pueda aplicar la doctora nosotros deberíamos protegerlo con algún hechizo. ¿O no te parece suficiente con lo que te expliqué?-concluyó con un suspiro de preocupación.

Dean lo miraba fijamente para luego mirar a Sam con el ceño fruncido y la ansiedad reflejada en su mirada mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos

-¿Dean?-lo llamó Bobby-¿En qué piensas?

-¡En que tienes toda la razón!-afirmó con energía-Y además pienso que si yo no supiera que Sam es tan hijo de John y Mary Winchester como yo creería que es hijo tuyo-y ante la mirada sorprendida del viejo agregó-¡Los dos son una enciclopedia ambulante!

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su boca se curvó en una hermosa sonrisa a la que Bobby respondió también justo en el momento en el que ambos voltearon la cabeza hacia el inconfundible ronroneo del motor del Impala que traía de regreso a la Dra Lee y con ella la esperanza de recuperar a Sam lo que los hizo sonreír aún más mientras ambos se dirigían a la puerta para recibirla.

**Espero con ansiedad que les haya gustado el toque pequeño de humor (me encanta Harry Potter)**

**Así como también espero que les haya gustado saber como en realidad esa explicación científica tenía su contraparte en la magia, la hechicería, los mitos y las leyendas. Todos los datos utilizados son reales Y realmente están relacionados entre sí por lo que agradezco la existencia de Internet y de los libros de J..**

**Por fi, dejen reviews y el viernes tendrán la continuación y sabremos si Sammy abrirá al fin sus hermosos ojitos verdes! Awwwww,lo amo!,jajajjaja**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! A pesar de no tener los 3 reviews que siempre espero impaciente y como dije que el capi 18 lo pondría el viernes y hoy es sábado quiero cumplir con lo prometido y además me encantaron los comentarios de **

**Inugami y de TariElik que me dejaron lindas palabras de los dos capítulos al igual que lo hizo MilaPadAckles. Muchas Gracias!**

**Tari:****Me alegro que te gustara la cuota de humor con la mandrágora de Harry Potter. Me halaga haberte impresionado, de verdad, es una recompensa a mi investigación, jejejej. Es que quiero parecerme a Sammy, xd! Ya falta poquito para que el nene abra sus ojitos hermosos (*suspira de amor*) En fin, veremos si te gusta este capi que sería el paso previo a ese momento y no te enojes si sigo haciéndolas sufrir, muhahahahah(es que a veces soy malvada,jejejejej) Saludos y besos a vos!**

**Inugami****: Sammy loco, Dios nos ampare! Nooooooo!Yo jamás le haría eso a "nuestro" Sammy (herido, secuestrado, golpeado, drogado, y todas las variaciones de hurt que se te ocurran SÍ pero loco NO, jejejejeje!**

**Me encantó que te fueras por las ramas y pusiste las palabras que yo quería poner y no me salían (iconografía pagana e historia medieval, wauuuu, gracias por el aporte a lo que yo quería explicar. Por cierto el Impala es veloz como una flecha, jejejeje, pero Tulelake no estaba tan lejos según el mapa que verifiqué en Internet Desde el lago (que es real al igual que la ciudad) a la citada ciudad o poblado hay unos insignificantes (para el Impala, jajajaj) 30 km.**

**Saludos muy grandes y espero que te guste este capi. Gracias por esperar!**

**Aunque ****ni Selene, ni 3R hayan comentado**** (emoticon enojado insertar acá) las perdono porque las quiero y porque yo también ando medio lenta para dejar los reviews que me corresponden, xd! Besos a todas!**

**Capítulo 18:**** Solo tú fuerza**

La Dra Lee fue recibida ansiosamente por los cazadores y ambos la miraron tan significativamente que ella les sonrió y les dijo

-Tranquilos. Conseguí lo que necesitaba, voy a inyectarlo y le administraré suero para mantenerlo hidratado.

-¿Cuánto demorará en hacer efecto?-preguntó Dean preocupado.

-La verdad no lo sé-contestó dubitativa-Es un caso extraño como ya les dije. Creo que dependerá de lo fuerte que sea él-desvió la mirada hacia el joven Winchester y prosiguió-Voy a atenderlo, hay que actuar rápido como les dije antes. Esperemos que no sea tarde-y sin más avanzó hacia la cama de Sam se sentó a su lado y comenzó a buscar los implementos necesarios en su bolso. Tomó una jeringa con una larga aguja, un frasquito con un líquido amarillento, en apariencia espeso, lo sacudió e insertó la aguja en él, procediendo a trasvasar su contenido a la jeringa.

Bobby y Dean se habían parado a su lado mirando atentamente con la ansiedad brillando en sus miradas. El viejo cazador miraba ceñudo y algo pálido la jeringa que la doctora manipulaba en sus manos, carraspeó un poco y tocando levemente a Dean con su codo le dijo

-Creo que voy a esperar afuera.

El mayor lo miró extrañado y al verlo un poco pálido le sonrió diciéndole en voz baja.

-No me digas que te impresionan las agujas cuando te has enfrentado "a lo que ya sabes"-enfatizó irónicamente.

Bobby miró como la doctora Lee arremangaba la camisa a Sam y le ataba sobre el codo la banda elástica utilizada para destacar la vena, palideció aún más, movió los ojos hacia arriba y girando en redondo salió apresuradamente del lugar provocando una risita en Dean que acto seguido se sentó en la cama al lado de su hermano y observó atentamente como la Dra Lee inyectaba el contenido de la jeringa en la vena del menor, esperando ver alguna reacción o movimiento de su parte que le trajera algún indicio de recuperación.

-¿Le va a doler?-le preguntó Dean a la doctora que sin mirarlo le contestó, mientras vaciaba lentamente el contenido.

-Y sí, es un poco espeso-levantó la vista y observó a Sam que no movió ni un sólo músculo-Está demasiado tranquilo Dean, casi parece en coma-agregó preocupada.

-¿Qué?-se desesperó el mayor-¿No está inconsciente por el veneno?

-En parte sí, pero no presenta más los otros síntomas. ¿Cuánto hace que no tiene fiebre ni dolores?

-Un par de horas antes de que ustedes llegaran.

La doctora se quedó pensativa y con su estetoscopio apoyado en el pecho de Sam escuchó atentamente al mismo tiempo que le tomaba el pulso mientras Dean los miraba a los dos expectante sintiendo como sus latidos retumbaban frenéticamente en su pecho y las manos se le llenaban de un sudor frío.

Cuando ella terminó lo miró y, viendo la terrible cara de preocupación y cansancio del mayor de los Winchester, le apoyó una mano en el brazo mirándolo luego a los ojos.

-¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho Dean?-le inquirió con suavidad-Estas cicatrices recientes-y señaló los antebrazos del joven dónde se veían las líneas blancas de las heridas provocadas por los necrófagos que acabaron con la vida de ese hermano que no sabían que existía-¿No tendrán algo que ver con que no se recupere?

Inmediatamente, casi sin querer, sus recuerdos lo llevaron a los poderes de Sam al eliminar a los demonios y en cómo le había sangrado la nariz, y no en las heridas provocadas con ese cuchillo por el falso Adam y su falsa madre-"No puedo decirle nada de eso"-pensó nerviosamente-"Nunca lo creería".

-¿Dean?-le inquirió ella mirándolo expectante-¿Me escuchaste?

-Sí, la escuché-reaccionó el rubio-No pasó nada más. Esas heridas fueron en un caso anterior y ya estaba bien de eso-se apresuró a agregar.

-Bueno, entonces no nos queda más que esperar-y mientras se levantaba de la cama en dónde se había sentado le dijo-Voy a preparar el suero-acto seguido comenzó enseguida a buscar las cosas desplegando el tubito transparente en el que insertó la agujita en el extremo, pero, se detuvo un momento y le dijo a Dean que estaba mirando sin ver, con la vista perdida y nublada-Vamos a esperar dos días como máximo y si no despierta lo llevas al Centro Médico donde Bobby me buscó y lo internamos para hacerle una tomografía y otros estudios. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

El mayor miró a su hermano preocupado. Estaba tan tranquilo y pálido que se le sobrecogió el corazón sólo de verlo, entonces extendió una mano apoyándola en el hombro de Sam y lo apretó como tratando de transmitirle su fuerza.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo-dijo con voz firme-Pero no va a hacer falta, despertará, estoy seguro.

-Yo también estoy seguro-dijo Bobby que había regresado justo para escuchar las últimas palabras. Dean y la Dra Lee lo miraron y el viejo cazador agregó-¿Nos vamos ya doctora?

-Sí, vamos. Solo coloco el suero y termino- y mientras hablaba preparaba todo dejando colgada en una ménsula de una repisa, que previamente había quitado, la bolsita del suero asegurando luego la agujita al brazo de Sam con una gasa y un poco de cinta para controlar luego la velocidad del goteo.

-Bueno Dean, vigila que no se infiltre y cuando se termine, si aún no despertó, cambia por otro suero que te dejo aquí-sacándolo de su bolso lo colocó en la mesa de noche-Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame-se despidió extendiendo la mano hacia el rubio que levantó la vista hacia ella y le dio su mano estrechándola con firmeza al tiempo que le decía

-Gracias. De verdad nunca olvidaré lo que hizo por nosotros.

Ella le sonrió y mientras se dirigía a la puerta le dijo

-Era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que ustedes hicieron por mí. Espero que estén bien pronto- y sin decir más salió indicándole a Bobby con una mirada que ya estaba lista-Te espero afuera-agregó viendo que el viejo cazador miraba a los muchachos.

El amigo, casi un segundo padre para los Winchester, se acercó a la cama y miró detenidamente a Sam, vacilante, extendió una mano hacia él y mientras le hacía una breve caricia en el cabello, como solía hacer cuando un pequeñito Sammy saltaba a sus brazos para pedirle un cuento, le dijo con un leve temblor en la voz

-Mejora pronto chico, sé fuerte-y volviendo la mirada hacia Dean que observaba todo en silencio pero también emocionado le dijo-¡Cuídalo bien Dean! Estoy orgulloso de ti, eres un gran hombre-afirmó apretándole con fuerza el hombro y luego, sin decir más, ni esperar respuesta, le palmeó la espalda y salió hacia dónde lo esperaba la doctora.

Dean miró hacia esa puerta por donde el viejo cazador había desaparecido sintiendo un agradecimiento y una emoción comparable a la que un hijo siente cuando es su padre el que le dice algo así y, con un nudo en la garganta, contestó en un susurro mientras escuchaba el motor del auto rugir y acelerar para perderse en la distancia del camino.

-Gracias Bobby, lo cuidaré, te lo prometo-y justo en ese momento su corazón saltó sobresaltado, por la emoción y la sorpresa, al sentir la mano de Sam quien sin esperarlo ni imaginarlo había apoyado en su brazo apretándolo con fuerza.

**Ahora sí me despido hasta el martes cuando dejaré el capítulo donde mi Sammy abre los ojitos verdes (¿O no los abre?) Si quieren saberlo y que deje el siguiente el lunes ya lo saben dejen unos lindos reviews,jjajajajjajaj (encima soy chantajista, xd,jajajjajaj!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola! Perdón por la demora, ayer no pude publicar el capi pero no quiero que hoy se queden sin leer la continuación y saber si lo prometido (que Sam abra sus hermosos ojitos verdes, xd) es cierto. En fin, como este capi es un capi cortito y tiene un final un tanto "preocupante" (*silba disimulada*) les prometo que el jueves dejo el siguiente.**

**Desde ya gracias a Tari, Selene y Inugami por dejar sus reviews que me han encantado como siempre.**

**Hoy seré breve en los comentarios porque debo irme a trabajar así que me despido con un beso grande a todas y nos leemos el jueves! **

**Capítulo 19:**** Una voz en la oscuridad**

Con el corazón desbocado por la emoción y la sorpresa el mayor de los Winchester volteó inmediatamente la mirada hacia el rostro de su hermano encontrándolo con la cabeza hacia un lado, con los ojos cerrados, aún inconsciente. Dean lo miró esperanzado y con una expresión anhelante en su rostro lo llamó

-¿Sammy? ¿Estás despierto?

El chico no se movió y el rubio por un momento pensó que había soñado, por eso, volvió a mirar la mano que Sam aún sostenía sobre su brazo.

-Sí, se movió, no soñé- se dijo el cazador en un susurro y, tan latente como si fuera en ese mismo momento, surgió desde su inconciente el recuerdo de un pequeñito Sammy de apenas tres años que todas las noches, aún estando dormido, estiraba su manito hasta encontrar el brazo de quien lo hacía sentir seguro y protegido, el que siempre estaba con él dándole el refugio que necesitaba para no sentirse perdido.

Dean, ante ese recuerdo tan vívido sintió llegar hasta su alma el mismo calor que lo envolvía y lo llenaba cuando él siendo un niño puso por primera vez su manito en la gran barriga de su mamá para descubrir moviéndose ahí a quien iba a ser su hermanito, aquel que día a día iba a crecer con él y al que desde ese momento amó con toda su alma.

Por eso casi sin darse cuenta repitió lo mismo que una vez le dijo cuando pasando su manito a través de los barrotes de la cuna acarició el suave cabello castaño del bebé Sammy de apenas un año y le aseguró

-Hermanito ¡Siempre te protegeré!

En ese momento Sam suspiró y movió la cabeza lentamente en dirección a su hermano, quien en ese momento notó que el joven respondía a su voz, por lo que anhelante le dijo

-¡Vamos Sammy! ¡Despierta bella durmiente! ¿No esperarás que te dé un beso? ¿No? –el rubio trató de bromear dada la alegría que lo embargó al darse cuenta de lo que su voz representaba para el menor. Un faro, una luz que lo regresaba de las tinieblas donde estaba perdido.

-¡Sammy! Sé que me escuchas, por favor despierta-y así llamándolo le pasó una mano por el cabello acariciándolo como cuando era un chiquillo-¡Vamos pequeño, despierta! Que esta ternura es demasiado para mí-agregó arqueando las cejas-Si alguien me viera-se dijo-¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Dean, el recio, hablando cursilerías de mujer!-siguió bromeando más animado al notar como Sam cambiaba el ritmo de su respiración y movía los ojos bajo sus párpados lo que provocó que el mayor continuara hablando cada vez más alto, ansioso por verlo despertar de su letargo.

-Sammy, sé que hemos estado discutiendo últimamente, que te he pegado y me he enojado mucho contigo, pero todo se va a arreglar hermanito, te lo prometo. Yo…yo…-Dean titubeaba al querer decir lo que sentía, algo que aunque sabía que su hermano lo sabía, siempre le había costado expresarlo-Yo te quiero Sammy-soltó de repente, rápidamente y con emoción, esas palabras que sólo decirlas lo hicieron sentir mucho mejor-No importa lo mal que se vean las cosas-prosiguió-siempre serás mi hermano pequeño y te aceptaré tal como eres. Aún con lo que me da miedo de ti- y al decir esto levantó la vista de su hermano y su verde mirada se perdió en los recuerdos que le enturbiaban el alma: poderes, sangre demoníaca, visiones, mentiras, Ruby.

El joven cazador frunció el ceño con fuerza sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que los estaban separando y en ese mismo momento volvió a él la ilusión cuando escuchó esa voz inconfundible decirle

-Dean…Dean…hermano.

-¡Sam!-exclamó ansioso bajando la vista para encontrar los ojos verdes de Sammy mirándolo con esa expresión que a él siempre le había recordado a un cachorrito perdido y desamparado. Sus ojos brillaban húmedos y, con una expresión desconcertada, trataba de enfocar su visión hacia el rostro sonriente y animado de su hermano mayor.

-¡Hey! ¡Hola Sammy, despierta! ¡Aquí estoy!-le animó-¿Te sientes mejor?

El joven frunció un poco el ceño pestañeando un par de veces, luego suspiró mientras trataba de concentrarse en la voz que lo llamaba y salir de la desorientación de su inconsciencia. Cuando al fin pudo fijar la vista, porque ya no veía nublado a su alrededor, se aclaró la garganta con un suave carraspeo y con una tono suave al fin pudo decir

-Dean-su voz sonaba un poco débil y desorientada-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Ahora estamos a salvo, no te preocupes ¡Al fin despiertas hermanito!-exclamó aliviado- ¿Cómo te sientes? , ¿Te duele algo? , ¿Tienes hambre?, ¿Quieres agua?, ¿Tienes frío?- mientras hablaba el ansioso hermano mayor se levantó de su lado tapándolo con una manta, para luego servirle un vaso con agua, ante la mirada sonriente de su hermano quien antes de que Dean continuara con su febril actividad le dijo

-Dean, tranquilo, ya me siento bien. No te preocupes tanto por mí.

El rubio se detuvo y también le sonrió

-Yo no me preocupo-le dijo con autosuficiencia y, con un tono más serio, prosiguió-Nada más te voy a decir que si vuelves a darme otro susto como este te dejo internado y me voy de vacaciones-concluyó con firmeza.

-Sí claro, te creo-le sonrió Sam, ante lo que sabía era su hermano el duro bromeando-Por eso dijiste que me querías ¿No?

Dean arqueó las cejas sorprendido pero a la vez sintió un cierto nerviosismo por haber puesto al descubierto una faceta tan humana y que él siempre había mantenido oculta bajo su coraza de recio, fuerte y responsable hermano mayor.

-¿Me escuchaste?-titubeó el joven.

-No te preocupes Dean-le dijo Sam sonriendo-No te voy a pedir que me lo repitas. Sólo quiero que sepas que yo no sentía nada, ni escuchaba nada, como si hubiera estado enterrado en un pozo muy profundo y oscuro-hizo una pausa cerrando los ojos con una evidente debilidad, por lo que Dean se sentó a su lado de nuevo y ansioso lo miró fijamente

-¿Sammy?-lo llamó preocupado.

**Bueeeenoooooo, después del momento sentimental que el duro y recio de Dean Winchester nos ha regalado (*suspira embobada*) espero que no queden enojadas por este desconcertante y/o preocupante llamado a su hermanito menor, muhahahaha (es que me cuesta dejar el hurtSam, xd! Jajajajjajaj**

**Como siempre aquí me quedo a la espera de los lindos tres reviews (¿alguno más, please? *carita ilusionada*) ¡Hasta el jueves!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola! Perdón por la demora ya sé que vengo un día atrasada pero es que ayer fue el día de mi ciudad por lo tanto no hubo clases y llevé a mi hijo a pasar el día junto al río (*por suerte llegó la primavera, xd!)**

**En fin, hoy sin más demora les dejo el capi 20, ya solo faltan dos (buahhhh me entristece terminar) pero como pronto volveré a dejarles mi último fanfic mucho no me van a extrañar (¿cierto?*ojitos ilusionados*) ^-^ **

**Como siempre muchísimas gracias a:**

**Inugami:**** Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho el momento sentimental de Dean. Coincido completamente con todo tu comentario, me encantó y aunque yo también prefiera a Sam(*es más: lo AMO*)no me negaría para nada a despertar con un beso de Dean (*que le voy a hacer, xd, la carne es débil, jajajajaj) Espero que todos los capítulos restantes te sigan gustando y recuerda que todo esto lo escribí en busca de suplantar los espacios vacíos y las cosas que me gustaría escuchar y ver en la serie y no nos dan (y me alegra saber que a muchas les pasa lo mismo que a mí) Besos y hasta pronto!**

**MilaPadAckles: ****Hola! Me alegra que hayas tenido un rato para pasar y leer, espero que no te pierdas estos capis finales. Desde ya gracias también por comentar y me encantó que te gustara el momento en que Dean demuestra que en el fondo es un tierno (awwww *-*) Saludos y hasta pronto!**

**TariElik:**** Si! Qué bueno que despertó "nuestro" Sam -_- , xd! (si yo comparto, tú comparte, jajajaj) En fin, también me gusta que pienses que a las fans nos encanta esa parte sentimental de Dean (y otras partes también, jajaajja) Fuera de broma yo creo que nos merecemos (y Sam se lo merece, xd) que alguna vez afloje esa coraza y le diga todo lo que lo quiere (*suspira ilusionada*)Besitos a ti!**

**Selene:**** Hermanita: Se enternecieron las piedras de Córdoba? - jajajaja. Me encantó tu comentario, ya sabes que me derriten esos momentos así que pronto seguirán. Gracias por tus palabras, besos muy grandes y no te impacientes, ya tendrás lo que quieres!**

**Capítulo 20:**** Expiación, culpa y pecado**

-¿Sam?-llamó Dean preocupado cuando se sentó nuevamente a su lado al ver que el joven había cerrado nuevamente los ojos con una evidente debilidad.

El menor de los Winchester ante el sonido de la voz ansiosa de su hermano abrió sus ojos de nuevo y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-Estoy bien Dean, sólo un poco débil-hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se acomodaba un poco más derecho y su hermano le ayudaba enderezando la almohada, entonces, luego de darle las gracias prosiguió- Quería decirte que no sentía nada ni escuchaba nada, cómo trataba de explicarte antes. Parecía que había caído en un pozo profundo y oscuro. Pero, en un momento, no sé como, escuché tu voz y fue gracias a ti que pude despertar-Sam lo miró fijamente, sonriéndole agradecido.

Por un momento, pareció dudar en seguir hablando, por lo que Dean le dijo

-También tiene que ver que la Dra Lee te inyectó unas medicinas.

El chico arqueó las cejas sorprendido por la mención de una persona a la que hacía tanto tiempo no veía pero, como no quería desviar el tema y no poder decir lo que sentía, no respondió nada en ese momento y mirando con firmeza a su hermano le dijo con un tono serio y grave.

-Dean ¡Escúchame! Quiero decirte algo importante-el rubio lo miró extrañado- Este tiempo que he estado inconsciente no fue el único en el que me sentí en la oscuridad y solo- los ojos verdes de Sam brillaron húmedos y titubeó un poco.

Su hermano frunciendo el ceño, extrañado ante esas palabras, le preguntó

-¿De qué hablas Sammy?

-Tú estuviste siempre a mi lado cuidándome las espaldas, siempre preocupándote por mí y sacrificando todo por mí…

-Ya sabes que ése es mi trabajo, eres mi responsabilidad. Deber de hermano mayor-sonrió orgulloso el rubio, interrumpiéndolo.

-¡Pero tú lo llevas más allá de cualquier límite Dean! ¡Fuiste al infierno por mí!-exclamó angustiado el joven Winchester- Y todo lo que ha pasado fue por mi culpa…

El mayor hizo una mueca de disgusto y lo interrumpió de nuevo

-¡Basta Sam! ¡No empieces con eso! ¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que no tienes la culpa de nada!-y, ofuscado, se paró caminando hacia la ventana.

Su hermano menor se enderezó aún más en la cama y con enojo le reclamó.

-¡Puedes decir lo que quieras Dean, pero yo también! ¡Y me vas a escuchar!-le retó Sam-Las desgracias de nuestra familia empezaron porque el demonio me quería a mí. Y mamá, al igual que Jess, murieron por estar conmigo-Dean lo miró enojado pero el chico no le hizo caso y continuó-Mató a papá y tú hiciste un trato yendo al infierno por mi culpa. Y ten en cuenta que sólo estoy mencionando algunas cosas.

-¡Basta Sam!-se exaltó el rubio-¿Qué estás buscando con remover todo esto?

-¡Estoy buscando que me entiendas, Dean! ¡Qué me escuches!-reclamó el joven mirándolo con esa expresión de cachorrito que siempre, desde que era un chiquito, había conseguido que todos le prestaran atención por lo que el cazador se pasó una mano por la cabeza y suspiró.

-Está bien Sammy, te escucho-le dijo resignado.

El menor respiró hondo, como juntando valor, mirando a su hermano con emoción y algo de temor. Esas emociones se reflejaron en su voz cuando ésta tembló un poco al decir.

-Yo quiero que sepas que también te quiero Dean, y …por todo lo que te dije antes, cuando te mataron, mi vida dejó de tener sentido y todo me daba igual-su voz enronqueció un poco y sus labios temblaron levemente-Solamente me importaba la venganza…¡Ésa fue mi oscuridad!-caviló un momento con la vista perdida pero, sintiendo la mirada cansada y triste con la que lo miraba Dean clavándose en su alma como una espina, levantó la vista y le pidió dolorido- Dean ¡Perdóname! Porque te fallé y no te salvé del infierno hice algo…-titubeó un poco pero siguió decidido a confesar todo-hice algo que sé que te va a hacer daño, que te vas a enojar.

¡Pero tenía que hacerlo y una vez que empecé no pude dejarlo, aunque tú hayas vuelto!- exclamó mirándolo con evidente dolor y culpa.

Dean no se movía ni intentaba hablar, temeroso de lo que sospechaba que Sam podía decir y sólo su mirada reflejaba desilusión, cansancio y dolor, por lo que el menor de los hermanos continuó hablando tratando de explicarse mejor y lograr que su hermano lo entienda, tratando de suavizar el momento y no ser tan directo, para no provocar el estallido que sabía que vendría después. Entonces respiró hondo y continuó

-Yo había perdido todo: a una mamá que no conocí, a papá, a Jessica, a la vida que siempre quise tener…y cuando te perdí a ti ¿Crees que algo me importaba en el mundo?-Sam bajó la mirada nublada por las lágrimas y la debilidad por lo que Dean, dándose cuenta de eso, se acercó y poniendo una mano en su hombro le dijo

-Sam, ¡Basta! ¡Estás débil! ¡Descansa y no hables más! Ya pasó todo, ahora estoy aquí, vivito y coleando. Estamos juntos de nuevo, vamos a arreglar las cosas y patear todos los traseros que podamos ¿De acuerdo?-le sonrió con esa expresión fanfarrona típica de él pero, como el chico no decía nada ni lo miraba, continuó-Sammy, no soy ciego, sé lo que pasaste y lo que sufriste porque fui al infierno pero, aunque lo siento por lo que sufriste, no me arrepiento-el menor en ese momento lo miró desconsolado-Fue mi decisión, no tu culpa. Yo no podía dejarte ir y, aunque eres una molestia, tenía que traerte de vuelta- le bromeó palmeándole la espalda.

-¡Es que yo también intenté todo para traerte de vuelta Dean!-exclamó ofuscado Sam-¡Y ése fue el problema que me llevó a esto! ¡Ningún maldito demonio quería tratar conmigo! ¡Lilith lo había prohibido y sólo matándola iba a conseguir algo!

Por eso escuché a Ruby, aunque yo sabía que era peligroso, que ella es peligrosa-agregó-Debía ver las cosas desde otro ángulo, pensar en otras estrategias para anticiparme a Lilith.¡ Todo esto ya no era una simple cacería para mí, era una guerra!-afirmó con vehemencia-¡Y todavía lo sigue siendo!-concluyó con una firmeza en el tono y un odio tal en su mirada que llevó a Dean, que lo escuchaba tenso y con el ceño fruncido , a sentir como su corazón empezó a latir tan precipitadamente como sus pensamientos iban desde Lilith , quien hacía muy poco había ido por Sam y ahora lo había intentado de nuevo, a Ruby que siempre estaba detrás de él, a la sangre de demonio que tenía en sus venas, a las advertencias de Castiel sobre el camino peligroso que su hermano estaba tomando, a las amenazas que lo detuviera él o lo harían ellos y a los poderes que crecían cada vez más y se hacían más fuertes en el chico.

Su Sammy, ese Sammy al que su padre le pidió sálvalo o mátalo, ese Sammy que él se negaba a reconocer que fuera capaz de hacer algo malo o transformarse en algo monstruoso como para tener que matarlo.

No podía creerlo, no quería y ese miedo que sabía que sentía era lo que le impedía profundizar en ese tema y escuchar lo que Sam había tratado varias veces de explicarle y lo que de nuevo estaba tratando de decirle por lo que, antes de que su hermano pudiera seguir hablando, le dijo suavemente pero mirándolo con firmeza a los ojos.

-Sammy, por favor-el menor de los Winchester lo miró y enseguida su mirada se endulzó al oírlo llamarlo así-Te pido que no digas nada ahora, estoy muy cansado, me diste un susto terrible-le dijo frunciendo el ceño todavía ofuscado por el recuerdo-En serio pensé que te morías-continuó mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la cama que estaba al lado de la de su hermano-Sam, no tienes que decirme nada, en serio, tú no me fallaste. Fue mi culpa, yo no te pude salvar como me pidió papá y por eso fui al infierno.

-No Dean, no fue tu culpa, no debiste…-empezó a protestar el menor que lo estaba escuchando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero Dean, con un gesto, le indicó que parara.

-¡Tengo mucha hambre Sam! ¡Basta de charla! Ya no me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí algo-caviló llevándose una mano al estómago con una mueca de disgusto-Y tú también necesitas comer algo, Pie Grande ¡Debes ponerte fuerte de nuevo!-agregó y luego lo miró fijamente- Además, deberías darte un baño, tuviste mucha fiebre-y arrugando la nariz le bromeó-¡De verdad hueles como Pie Grande hermanito!

Sam rió divertido por lo que Dean, más relajado y animado, prosiguió con entusiasmo.

-Me voy al pueblo a buscar comida chatarra, ¡Nada de ensaladas para ti! ¡Necesitas grasas y calorías!-mientras hablaba se levantó de la cama poniéndose la chaqueta marrón de cuero y, tomando las llaves del Impala de la mesa de noche, prosiguió con su tono autoritario y divertido de hermano mayor-¡No te levantes hasta que yo vuelva, no llames a nadie y mejor ten el teléfono apagado para evitar ciertas perras!-Sam lo miró con gesto contrariado-¡Y no te saques el suero hasta que llegue!-le ordenó

-¿Algo más?-ironizó divertido el muchacho ya acostumbrado a las interminables recomendaciones que solía recibir.

-Sí ¡Acuéstate y duerme!-Dean pareció reflexionar un instante y agregó-¡No se te ocurra rezarle a los angelitos!... ¡Lo único que nos faltaría es que apareciera Zacharías!-dijo con enojo-¡Y con ese Risitas no quiero saber nada!-exclamó exagerando el gesto de rechazo con una mueca lo que provocó otra carcajada divertida de Sam que hizo a Dean sonreír satisfecho.

Saludó a su hermano levantando la mano y salió hacia su auto con un entusiasmo y energía que desde hacía un tiempo no sentía.

-"Al fin las cosas se están encaminando y Sammy está mucho mejor"-pensó el cazador mientras ponía el motor en marcha y con la música de AC/DC a todo volumen aceleró el Impala, que rugió potente, y se alejó hacia la carretera.

**Bueno, aunque a tratado el pequeño Sammy no pudo contarle a su hermano sus penas (es decir lo que ha estado "bebiendo")*-***

**En fin todavía quedan dos capis más así que si quieren saber si lo logra ya saben lo que deben hacer, jajajajajja (forma simpática de chantaje), o sea, me estoy haciendo la graciosa para que me dejen mis lindos reviews sino no vuelvo, muhahahahha (es que me gusta ser malvada, xd ^-^ Besos a todas! Próximo capi el domingo!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola amigas!Perdón de nuevo por la demora, no me acordaba que iba publicar el domingo así que para no fallarles ya mismo les dejo el capi siguiente, el penúltimo, buahhhhh!**

**Como siempre muchas gracias a:**

**Inugami:**** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el estado de tensión que tan bien explicas en tu comentario pero, lamento decirte, que quizás ese momento no llegue. A mi no me gusta modificar los hechos que suceden en la serie (que más quisiera yo, xd, ya nos habríamos ahorrado tantos disgustos y visto más momentos brotherly love como todas amamos) Pero en fin, como decía, si eso pasara el capítulo que sigue después de esta historia (es decir The rapture) no debería haber acontecido ¿Me explico? Igualmente espero que este momento te guste y que sigas leyendo hasta el final (*ojitos ilusionados*) Un gran saludo!**

**Selene:**** Amiga mía, que casi me pongo a llorar con tu review, xd, recordando capítulos pasados (no me quiero acordar de Swan Song, xd) Igualmente me encantó el comentario y me alegra que siempre estés ahí, te quiero mucho!**

**TariElik:**** Gracias por comentar, como ves no llegaste tarde, ya que hoy lo publico. Al igual que le explico a Inugami espero que entiendas porque Dean no pudo escuchar a su little bro y también deseo que no te defraude la continuación de mi historia ¡Besos y hasta pronto!**

**Ahora si con mucha ansiedad les dejo el capi llamado:**

**Capítulo 21****: Buenas intenciones, malas decisiones**

Al menos habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que Dean fue en busca de alimentos hacia el pueblo de Tulelake, que era el más cercano a la cabaña de pescadores. Era un lugar pequeño pero acogedor donde seguramente el mayor de los Winchester ya había encontrado una sucursal de comidas rápidas por lo que pronto estaría de regreso.-" Y más teniendo en cuenta la velocidad con la que siempre conduce su amado Impala"- caviló Sam que ya estaba cansado de estar sentado en la cama sin hacer nada.

Durante un rato observó por la ventana la vista que le ofrecía el paisaje, ese lago de tranquilas aguas de tono marrón verdoso, los árboles rozando sus hojas al compás del viento, las aves recorriendo veloces el cielo que iba pasando de tonos claros a amarillos y rojos al reflejarse el sol en las nubes mientras poco a poco la noche le iba ganando el terreno al día con el atardecer en plena marcha majestuosa hacia el horizonte.

Al comienzo el joven disfrutaba de la calma del lugar, relajado, sin desviar sus pensamientos en nada que no fuera observar a su alrededor pero, al llegar la oscuridad, éstos se ensombrecieron como en empatía con el exterior y le trajeron los recuerdos de la oscuridad maligna que siempre había rodeado su vida.

-"No puedo darme el lujo de descansar más tiempo"-pensó ofuscado-Lilith sigue rompiendo sellos y el Apocalipsis está cada vez más cerca. No puedo dejar a Dean sólo con todo esto"-mientras así pensaba se sacó el suero decidido a levantarse de la cama por lo que luego de dejar a un lado los implementos del mismo se destapó y bajó los pies al suelo. Lentamente se incorporó estirando los músculos entumecidos sintiendo como le dolía todo el cuerpo cuando la sangre comenzó a recorrer sus venas velozmente, llevándole calor y un hormigueo que despertaba los músculos ateridos por tanto tiempo convaleciente.

Cuando se plantó ya más firme sobre sus pies descalzos comenzó a caminar hacia el baño pero, sólo había dado unos pocos pasos inseguros, cuando la habitación comenzó a girar ante sus ojos. Sam se apoyó en la cercana pared y cerró fuertemente los párpados, tratando de respirar pausadamente para no perder el equilibrio.

-¡Demonios!-se quejó-¡Parece que me subí a un barco!-se dijo tratando de contener las náuseas que le provocó ese mareo tan fuerte. Solo unos minutos después la sensación de que todo daba vueltas disminuyó un poco por lo que lentamente abrió los ojos y suspirando se dijo

-¡Uf, menos mal! Estoy demasiado débil, no creo que sea sólo por lo que me pasó-reflexionó un instante y mientras así decía fijó su verde mirada en su campera que estaba sobre la otra cama-¡Necesito más!-se dijo ansioso-No voy a recuperar fuerzas rápido sino bebo un poco- hablándose así retrocedió los pocos pasos que había hecho y sentándose en la cama sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta el recipiente labrado en plata en donde siempre llevaba agua bendita.

Lo sostuvo en sus manos un momento mirándolo fijamente mientras sentía dentro de sí un palpitar intenso en sus venas, una sensación febril, una necesidad de saciar una sed que hacía poco había comenzado a pedirle su propio cuerpo. Resistirse a la idea de beber le costaba cada vez más y se decía a sí mismo que a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal, era el único camino que le quedaba para poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a Lilith y evitar que sea Dean él que la enfrente.

No quería arriesgarse a perder nuevamente a su hermano bajo el poder maléfico de esa terrible demonio así que haría lo que fuera necesario para evitarlo.

Sostuvo entonces con fuerza el recipiente y apretándolo entre sus manos comenzó abrirlo. Su corazón palpitaba acelerado y miraba hacia el envase como hipnotizado, sus labios se entreabrieron inconscientemente como cuando un peregrino perdido en el desierto descubre un oasis donde saciar su insoportable sed.

Iba a llevarse el recipiente a la boca cuando casi sin darse cuenta pensó en Dean

-¡No! ¡No puedo! ¡Ahora no!-se dijo angustiado bajando la mano que había acercado a sus labios-¡Tengo que decirle a Dean primero! ¡No puedo seguir ocultándole esto y menos después de cómo estuvo cuidándome!-se dijo con energía y ya decidido lo guardó nuevamente en la chaqueta y se pasó una mano por el cabello en un intento de calmarse.

Justo en ese momento escuchó el grave ronroneo del Impala detener su marcha por lo que el chico se sobresaltó nervioso imaginando la reacción de su hermano cuando se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo. Miró hacia la puerta en el mismo instante que el mayor ingresaba encontrándose con su expresión ceñuda y enojada

-¡Sam! ¿Qué haces levantado?-le reclamó.

-No peleemos Dean, tenía que intentarlo, no te enojes-le respondió el menor cabizbajo.

-No pudiste, por lo que veo-le replicó el rubio mientras dejaba las bolsas de papel que traía con la comida sobre la cama y se sentaba para mirar de frente a su hermano quien lo miró con expresión arrepentida.

-No, no pude, me siento débil-le confesó, y mirándolo fijamente prosiguió-Dean, necesito que sepas que estoy así no solo por lo que pasó. El eliminar demonios no me agota tanto…

-Sam no fue solo eso- lo interrumpió Dean deseoso de que la conversación no tomara ese rumbo incierto nuevamente. -"Al menos no por ahora"-pensó el rubio y acto seguido le preguntó a su hermano pequeño que lo miraba con desconcierto-¿No recuerdas lo que te hizo Elaine?

El chico frunció el ceño pensativo, tratando de ordenar sus recuerdos.

-No muy bien-confirmó a su hermano que lo miraba preocupado-Estoy confundido Dean-agregó con un tono ansioso.

-Lo que tienes es una gran debilidad, Sam-le aseguró el mayor-Estuviste muy mal, esa perra te envenenó –el chico lo miró sorprendido arqueando las cejas en una expresión asombrada

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué veneno?-inquirió asustado.

-Tranquilo Sammy, tranquilo, la Doctora Lee ya se hizo cargo y Bobby también.

-¿Bobby también estuvo con nosotros?-preguntó Sam cada vez más desorientado.

-Escúchame Sammy, es muy largo de explicar-dijo con un suspiro de cansancio-Primero comamos algo y mientras tanto te voy contando ¿Estás de acuerdo?-preguntó mirándolo esperanzado-¡El aroma de estas hamburguesas me está despertando un hambre de lobo!-exclamó tocándose el estómago.

-Siempre tienes hambre de lobo Dean-le dijo sonriéndole divertido.

-Eso no es cierto-se quejó con aire ofendido, caviló durante un instante y agregó-¡Agradece que no me las comí en el camino de regreso! ¡De verdad que me estoy muriendo de hambre!

-Vamos a comer entonces-replicó Sam-Realmente a mí también me está dando hambre.

Intercambiaron cómplices miradas sonriendo abiertamente y los dos al mismo tiempo metieron la mano en la bolsa de papel para sacar una hamburguesa.

-Las niñas primero-le dijo bromista el rubio mientras retiraba la mano.

-Espera que me recupere y verás si te parezco una niña-lo desafió también bromeando el menor de los hermanos ante la sonrisa fanfarrona de Dean.

Al cabo de unos minutos en los que, con fruición y placer saboreaba el mayor su tercera hamburguesa, Sam le preguntó nuevamente y por tercera vez

-¿Vas a contarme ya Dean?

-Mmmsí-le contestó con la boca llena-¿Mnom comhems más?-terminó de tragar lo que estaba masticando, ante la cara de incredulidad de Sam que ya había dejado la mitad de su segunda hamburguesa y con ojos sorprendidos miraba a su hermano mayor comer como si fuera el último día sobre la Tierra pedirle con un gesto y sonidos guturales la que él estaba dejando.

El menor se rió y meneando la cabeza le contestó.

-Cómela si quieres, pero piensa en tu salud hermano. Si sigues comiendo así no podrás correr ni dos kilómetros-le recomendó seriamente.

-¡No pienso correr en ninguna maratón, Sammy!-tomó la hamburguesa al tiempo que con la otra mano se levantaba la ropa y se miraba el estómago y, mirando luego a su hermano, le afirmó orgulloso-¡Además no estoy gordo!

-¡No lo digo por eso, genio! Sino porque esa grasa te va tapando las venas, las arterias. Y aunque no tengas que correr una maratón, que dicho sea de paso son cuarenta kilómetros, no dos-le confirmó sarcástico y prosiguió-tienes que estar en forma para nuestras cacerías. Los años no vienen solos-concluyó seriamente.

Por toda respuesta recibió un cariñoso golpe en la cabeza mientras el rubio exclamaba

-¡Oh, cállate Sammy! ¡Si ya te sientes mejor ve a bañarte y déjame en paz!-exclamó con aire ofendido pero en realidad observó a su hermano ir hacia el baño riéndose de él y después de mucho tiempo se sintió alegre y con energías para enfrentar lo que les deparara el camino, por lo que con más tranquilidad terminó la hamburguesa y se recostó sobre la cama ahogando un bostezo.

-¡Lástima no tener un televisor!-se quejó-¡O una revista de las conejitas!-exclamó luego cerrando los ojos con una pícara sonrisa como si la estuviera recordando. En ese momento escuchó el sonido de las gotas de lluvia de la ducha repicar en el suelo del baño

-¿Todo bien Sam?-preguntó pensando que su hermano podía sentirse mal todavía por lo que ansiosamente esperó la respuesta que le llegó clara y fuerte

-Sí Dean, deja ya de preocuparte ¿Quieres?

-Si no me preocupo-mintió el cazador arqueando las cejas.

Sabía que Sam lo conocía demasiado bien pero él también conocía a su hermanito y después de lo vivido en esos días se dijo a sí mismo que no iba a dejar que volviera a pasarle algo malo. Era su trabajo, su responsabilidad y cumpliría la promesa que le había echo a su padre, aunque hacerlo le costara la vida.

Así que, como ya era su costumbre, disimuló sus sentimientos que solo se vislumbraron en el brillo de sus ojos verdes y, con su tono autoritario y sarcástico de hermano mayor, agregó elevando la voz -¡Sólo te digo que no te termines el agua caliente, que me quiero duchar yo!

-¡Está bien, ya salgo!-contestó su hermano al tiempo que envuelto en la toalla salía del cuarto de baño-Pero cuando termines me cuentas con lujo de detalles todo lo que no me dijiste hasta ahora, de la Dra Lee, de Bobby, de Elaine ¿De acuerdo?-le preguntó Sam mientras que comenzaba a cambiarse y su hermano le contestaba caminando ya hacia el cuarto de baño

-Cómo quieras, pero después de dormir un rato, hace días que no duermo-se quejó el joven.

-Pero Dean-empezó a protestar el chico pero el cazador cerró la puerta detrás de sí con un sonoro golpe y desde adentro le gritó-¡Llama a Bobby, Sam! Él te contará algo y de paso le avisas que ya te recuperaste. ¡El viejo necesita buenas noticias!-exclamó por último justo cuando el sonido de la ducha llegó hasta el menor junto con la voz de su hermano tarareando Back in Black de AC/DC.

**Ya está amigas, acá se termina, espero ansiosamente sus comentarios que estimulan mi confianza y me animarán a dejarles mi próximo fanfic. Desde ya les digo que como éste es el penúltimo capítulo hoy más que nunca apelo a los ojitos de cahorrillo de mi Sammy y espero muy ilusionada más de tres reviews (jajajajaj, qué chantajista, xd) así les dejo el emotivo final el día jueves.**

**Saludos muy grandes a todas!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a todas! Parece que siempre llego un día después de lo que prometo para publicar pero por las dudas será mejor que se acostumbren ya que cuando comience a publicar el nuevo fanfic ya terminado (a Dios gracias) seguiré con la misma filosofía, o sea: *esperar al menos tres reviews ("chantajista de mí ", xd) y *publicar cada tres días como mucho. Espero no fallarles en este sentido y que les guste mi propuesta (*ojitos de ilusión*)**

**Ahora si, sin más preámbulos les dejo el final de mi primera historia sobre los amados hermanos Winchester (Disclaimer: todo de Kripke.) y por supuesto dejo aquí mi agradecimiento más sincero y emotivo a las que leyeron y compartieron sus emociones y pensamientos en tan lindos reviews.**

**Inugami****: Gracias por tus palabras!Realmente me halaga que me digan que les gusta más de lo que escribo ya que trato de superarme en todo momento para no defraudar a quienes quieren seguir leyéndome. Espero que me sigas en mi próxima historia donde notarás lo mucho que he avanzado (en cuanto a la extensión de cada capítulo (eso seguro) y espero que también opines lo mismo en cuánto a la calidad de los mismos (*emoticon ansioso inserte aquí, jajajjaja). Con respecto a Sam coincido contigo pero no quita que este Sam recio, fuerte, duro, evil, xd ¡Qué sexy! Me alegró mucho que el capi te gustara, espero no defraudarte con el final. Besos**

**Selene.****:Te digo lo mismo que Inugami con respecto a que me halagas con tus palabras, gracias! Sobre todo me gusta que me aclares que los diálogos te hayan gustado ya que es bastante difícil para mí escribir esos momentos. Me animas a seguir, gracias! Yo también AMO EL BROTHERLY LOVE (y me muero si en la sexta no lo recuperan, buaaaahhhhhhh) Te quiero amiga, nos vemos en la próxima historia ¿Estarás conmigo, verdad? (º-º ojitos ilusionados)**

**TariElik:**** Hola, te agradezco el haber estado presente desde el comienzo de la historia que como bien dices es inventada pero la escribí tratando de ajustarme lo máximo posible a las circunstancias de la serie y a los acontecimientos tanto emocionales como físicos (como espero se den cuenta al llegar al final del capítulo)**

**Desde ya te espero en mi próxima historia con mucha ilusión ¡Hasta pronto! Besos. ^_^**

**Y a todos y todas los que han leído y comentado como Mila, Atenea, 3R, y los que leyeron aunque no comentaron A TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Capítulo 22: Epílogo**

**La última mentira**

Ya la noche había llegado a cubrir con su manto oscuro los pocos claros de luz que se dejaban ver atenuados por las nubes que por momentos cubría la luna. Poco a poco la taparon por completo y los últimos vestigios de las formas de la naturaleza que rodeaba a la cabaña, cercana al lago Plateau, desaparecieron bajo la intensa oscuridad y solo el pequeño claro que rodeaba a la casa, que estaba iluminado por las luces del interior, dejaban ver el verde césped y el brillo de las aguas del lago cuya superficie ondeaba al compás del viento.

En el interior de la cabaña en donde los hermanos Winchester habían encontrado un refugio y un poco de paz, incluso para sus propias oscuridades, se encontraba el más joven de los hermanos sumido en el silencio de sus pensamientos, ya más fresco y relajado luego del baño, permanecía sentado en la cama mirando hacia el reflejo de la luna que poco a poco desaparecía del centro del lago.

Y, tal como acostumbraba a veces mientras observaba a su alrededor, analizaba los hechos que les habían acontecido en esos últimos días sintiendo en su interior una sensación que creía haber estado perdiendo desde hacía un tiempo: la unión con su hermano, tan unidos como estaban antes de que Dean fuera al infierno. Sabía que desde ese día todo había cambiado mucho, que él mismo había cambiado, que las circunstancias lo habían vuelto más duro y frío y que ya no temía enfrentarse a lo que llevaba dentro de sí. No iba a escapar más de sí mismo porque no hacerle frente a eso, alejarse de su familia e irse a Palo Alto, no contarle a Jessica de sus sueños y de su vida, había impedido que pudiera ponerla a salvo, como al tiempo tuvo oportunidad de lograr, cuando sus visiones le avisaban de personas que estaban a punto de morir.

-Cada vez que quise escapar terminó mal-caviló en voz baja mientras apretaba los puños con rabia-Ahora no, esta vez será diferente, no voy a parar hasta terminar con esto.¡Lilith o quién me busque me va a encontrar y esta vez voy a estar preparado!-la determinación de sus palabras se reflejaban en el brillo intenso de sus ojos verdes-Ni Jess, ni papá, ni Dean hubieran muerto si yo hubiera estado listo como estoy ahora y podría haberme enfrentado tanto a Ojos Amarillos, como a Lilith y a Meg-el joven apretó con más fuerza los puños con una ira contenida y con un cansancio profundo a los "hubiera" de su vida por lo que agregó para sí mismo con un tono seguro y fuerte-¡Y si tengo que pagar el precio transformándome en el fenómeno del que siempre escapé lo voy a hacer!.¡Nadie más morirá por mi culpa!-culminó con amarga pero firme determinación.

En ese momento, en el que sus pensamientos y sus palabras lo llenaban de ira y dolor, sintió su corazón acelerarse ostensiblemente. El palpitar del mismo retumbando frenéticamente en su pecho se había unido al palpitar de su sangre recorriendo sus venas gritándole una necesidad de saciar esa sed repentina por más sangre y poder. Su frente se pobló de gotas de sudor frío y su cuerpo tembló levemente al compás de la sangre que palpitaba en su interior. Preocupado, se pasó una mano por el cabello y respiró profundamente tratando de serenarse, ya había decidido hablar con Dean de lo que sentía en cuánto las cosas se mejoraran, y ahora que su hermano lo había cuidado tanto sintió que ya era el momento de hacerlo.

-¿Sammy? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado el rubio observando a su hermano desde la otra cama en donde se había sentado sin que el joven se percatara de su presencia por lo que se sobresaltó un poco y se volvió a mirarlo.

-Dean, no te escuché salir-le dijo sorprendido.

-No me extraña, estabas en uno de tus trances de meditación Jedi-bromeó el cazador pero, al verlo pálido y sudoroso, le preguntó de nuevo-¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?-Sam lo observó detenidamente durante un momento, se daba cuenta que estaba muy cansado y que en su cuerpo tenía las huellas de los golpes recibidos. Por un segundo imaginó los momentos de tensión, preocupación y miedo por su seguridad que, su siempre protector hermano mayor, había pasado por su culpa. Por lo que sin querer hacerlo realmente pero, pensando en que le debía a Dean un poco de paz, le mintió

-Estoy bien Dean, no me pasa nada, sólo pensaba en lo que pasó-disimuló y luego prosiguió- Dime algo, ¿Qué fue de Elaine?. Tú …-dubitativo le preguntó-¿La mataste?

El mayor lo observó un instante escrutando en su rostro en busca de un indicio que le hiciera saber que era lo que realmente estaba pasando por la cabeza de su muy especial hermano menor quien en ese momento lo miraba con expresión de interrogante duda.

-No, aunque ganas no me faltaban. Se la llevó un demonio-contestó simplemente-Lilith quería verla. Todo fue un plan de ella.

-¡Esa maldita!-exclamó con odio Sam-Te dije desde que tuve ese encuentro con ella en el hotel que me dí cuenta que está asustada, que está escapando ¡Sabe que la voy a matar!-sentenció con una seguridad aplastante que hizo fruncir el ceño a Dean que enojado le retrucó

-¡Los dos, Sam, tú sólo no!. ¡Y con el cuchillo!-advirtió con el tono duro y la mirada firme.

El menor lo miró descontento, preocupado porque recordaba cómo había terminado el primer intento de matarla, el día que se cumplía el pacto de Dean con esa demonio del cruce de caminos, esa maldita que había entregado, justamente a Lilith, el trato por el alma de su hermano por lo que no quiso contradecirlo en ese momento y prosiguió

-Debemos ir a buscar a Elaine-el rubio arqueó las cejas sorprendido ante lo que escuchaba-Todavía puede estar viva y podríamos salvarla-explicó Sam al ver la mirada con la que su hermano lo fulminaba.

-¿Estás loco?-exclamó sin poder contenerse más tiempo-¡Quiso entregarte a Lilith, quería matarme a mí y por si todo esto fuera poco, te inyectó el veneno de qué sé yo que plantas raras!-pensó un segundo y siguió-¡La bellota y la de la película de Harry Potter, esas plantas chillonas que usaban las brujas!

-La mandrágora y la belladona Dean, no la bellota-le corrigió el chico divertido al ver lo exasperado que se ponía a medida que enumeraba los recientes recuerdos que estaban tan presentes todavía y que seguían enfureciéndolo como si los viviera en ese momento-Tranquilo Dean, ya pasó todo-intentó calmar Sam a su casi siempre irascible sobreprotector hermano mayor-Nosotros más que nadie deberíamos tratar de entender a Elaine. Matamos a su hermana y a veces cuando se pierde así a alguien que se ama,"a tu única familia"-recalcó el joven-no importa nada que no sea la venganza. O en otros casos hacer algún tipo de trato o pacto. Nosotros sabemos que los demonios saben muy bien como volcar a su favor tus propias debilidades-el chico miró fijamente a Dean prácticamente confesando su propio camino junto a Ruby.

El joven cazador lo miró pensando inmediatamente en que no solo Sam estaba en peligro siempre cercano a esa perra del infierno, sino que él también había cometido el mismo error desesperado al involucrarse con la demonio del cruce de caminos. Y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta que tanto como él no se arrepentía de entregar su alma por su hermano, el chico tampoco se arrepentía y estaba firmemente convencido de que su cercanía a Ruby no solo iba a detener la caída de los sellos sino salvar su propia vida y su alma de volver al infierno.

-"Pero ya estoy de vuelta, yo me haré cargo de todo y lo protegeré como hice toda la vida. No voy a dejar que siga arriesgándose a perderse en el lado oscuro"-pensó firmemente decidido sintiendo recuperar las fuerzas que creía estar perdiendo al alejarse de quién siempre fue su cable a tierra, él único que lo mantenía cuerdo, que lo motivaba a seguir adelante cazando para proteger a las personas como una extensión más de protegerlo a él.

-¿Dean?-lo sacó de sus cavilaciones el oír su nombre con ese tono interrogante. Levantó su verde mirada hacia Sam y lo vio pálido, con un semblante de incierta mejoría-¿En qué piensas?-le preguntó preocupado el menor de los hermanos.

-Sam, lo que te voy a decir ahora te lo diré por única y última vez-advirtió-¡Y no vamos a seguir hablando más de esto! ¡Quiero que descanses, todavía no te ves bien! ¿Me has entendido?-el chico arqueó las cejas sorprendido por el repentino tono serio y grave del mayor por lo que solo atinó a menear la cabeza en señal de afirmación en tanto el rubio continuó hablando-Primero: Tú no mataste a la hermana de Elaine, fui yo…¡No digas nada!-lo retó levantando una mano al ver que Sam abría la boca para replicar, éste en el acto la cerró-Segundo: -prosiguió Dean-cuando ya estés mejor, definitivamente vamos a terminar con el tema de esa perra siempre cerca de ti, y vas a contarme todo lo que quieras. ¿Vamos bien?-le preguntó a su hermano pequeño que lo miraba expectante y que nuevamente le asintió-Tercero: Si después de todo esto, si detenemos a Lilith y todavía estamos enteros, no me acompañas al Gran Cañón-se detuvo y caviló un momento buscando una amenaza efectiva ante la mirada divertida de Sam- ¡Nunca más te dejaré conducir a mi nena!-proclamó con voz firme y segura provocando una carcajada de Sam al escuchar un castigo que sería más efectivo sobre su hermano que lo decía que sobre sí mismo.

- "Si después de todo casi nunca me deja conducir"-pensó conteniendo una carcajada ya que Dean lo miraba asesino pero, no pudiendo contener más la risa, le contestó-¡Idiota!

-¡Perra!-respondió inmediatamente el rubio a su acostumbrado cruce de palabras y también rió divertido ante su propia ocurrencia.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya calmados los hermanos Sam le dijo

-Dean, todavía no llamé a Bobby, creí que ya era muy tarde para hacerlo. Debe estar durmiendo-le aclaró.

El rubio miró el reloj de su celular y viendo que ya eran más de las tres de la madrugada, todo el cansancio de esos días de tensión y peligro le cayeron encima y, ahogando un bostezo, dijo

-¡Y es exactamente lo mismo que vamos a hacer nosotros, Sammy! Mañana lo llamamos y le contamos. Y te contamos-aclaró-todos los detalles que quieras saber-mientras así decía se acostaba acomodando con un suspiro su cabeza en la almohada, su hermano lo imitó y apagó la luz del velador.

-Buenas noches Dean-saludó el chico y con sentimiento y calidez en su voz agregó-Y gracias por todo hermano.

-Que descanses hermanito-le contestó el rubio sonriendo al escuchar estas últimas palabras que le dieron la esperanza de que todo iría cada vez mejor entre ellos.

Luego, los dos hicieron silencio y la oscuridad rodeó con su manto todo el lugar, solo un leve brillo se vislumbraba a través del cristal de la ventana ahí donde se reflejaban las luces de las miles y miles de estrellas que poblaban el cielo negro azabache de la fría pero tranquila noche.

A pesar del cansancio Dean fue el último en dormirse escuchando atento como la respiración de Sam se iba normalizando de un inquietante ritmo, que muchas veces había escuchado al presenciar sus pesadillas, a un suave arrullo sereno que le indicaba que por fin ya dormía tranquilo.

El mayor de los Winchester suspiró aliviado dándose la vuelta y arropándose hasta el cuello, dispuesto al descanso merecido. Poco a poco, el escuchar la suave respiración de Sam y el no muy lejano sonido del agua del lago meciéndose en la superficie con brillantes y espumosas olitas que empujaba el viento hicieron que Dean fuera cayendo en las redes del sueño, relajado y sereno.

Respirando al ritmo de los sonidos que lo rodeaban se encontró de pronto cómodamente sentado en el muelle del lago disfrutando con placer la paz y la calma del paisaje, de verdes pinos y fresnos, que perfumaban el aire fresco que le soplaba en la cara.

Entrecerró los ojos para elevar su rostro, recibiendo el calor del sol que entibió su piel y sonrió satisfecho lleno de una calma y una paz que hacía mucho no sentía. Se relajó en su silla plegable sosteniendo apenas con una mano la caña de pescar cuya boyita, hacía ya un rato largo, bailaba flotando a la deriva mecida por la suave y ondulante superficie del lago que brillaba reflejando la luz del sol regalando sus tonos marrones verdosos al tranquilo entorno de pesca en el que Dean se encontraba.

¿Fin?

**Bueno, ha llegado el final de mi historia pero como reza la última palabra con su signo de interrogación: esto no fue el fin ya que si vieron los últimos cuatro capítulos de la 4ta temporada (época en la que se sitúa esta historia) ya saben lo que sucedió (lloro amargamente recordando, xd)**

**Me gustaría saber si se dieron cuenta que las palabras finales que yo escribí es la descripción del momento real con el que comenzó el capítulo 4x19 The Rapture ( o sea el sueño de Dean en el que Castiel irrumpe para pedirle ayuda)**

**Con esta aclaración me retiro esperando ansiosamente sus comentarios. De nuevo y de corazón GRACIAS A TODAS POR ESTAR AQUÍ! BESOS**

**.**


End file.
